Prey to the World?
by HeatFox
Summary: Not all people have it easy with Liminals. one particular man was victim to a few uncontrolled liminals who wanted to have him as an easy lunch. Now his life is changing rapidly as he becomes the host of one in a project known as 'Monster Therapy'. With his paranoia combined with his low self-esteem, how will he deal with a monster girl, if not many? Hello everyone!
1. How strange

Prey to the World

Ch.1 Prelude: How Strange...

...

It was high noon and the sun had reached its apex point in the sky. Zeke Flora had been sitting on a bench near the park looking at his rather, as he felt, poor choice of snack and beverage which was a simple bottle of water and an apple. He often questioned as to why he even bothered to buy apples if he knew it wouldn't exactly satisfy his appetite.

Zeke was a big guy and he knew it. Not to say he was proud of it, but he knew nonetheless. Eating but an apple would be less than satisfactory, much to his dismay. Sighing, he leaned into the bench and pondered as to why he was even out here. He then remembered that he told himself that "this was the day he'd change for the better."

He chuckled bitterly. _Right, as if I haven't told myself THAT_ _before_. he thought and set the apple next to him and opened the bottled water. He leaned forward on the bench and watched lazily as people and liminals alike went on with their lives, probably doing a lot more than what he was doing currently.

Or rather, doing a lot more than hes _ever_ done.

He took a sip of his water and recoiled slightly, "Warm already? Jeez…" He chastised and quickly screwed the cap back on. He leaned back again and gazed upward at the vast blue that was the sky. "What am I going to do with myself?" he murmured solemnly. He recollected his life before this and often questioned what happened to all that positivity.

His life wasn't exactly what one would call eventful. Being coddled as a child wasn't exactly the greatest path to adulthood as it led him to being painfully optimistic and ignorant. Because of that naivety, life hit him. Hard. Having to learn on his feet led him to where he is now, sitting on a bench waiting for a good time to simply head to a house funded by his parents. In consequence, he became self-conscience and started to over-eat when he was upset. With his self-esteem lowered, he humbled himself and never thought he would to surmount to anything.

Though, even through all this, he still felt a little bit of his optimism left. He liked to give advice to others and often encouraged those who needed it, as counter-intuitive as it sounded.

Zeke mulled over his thoughts and decided that it was about time he got up. He looked forward and saw man and an Arachne subspecies walking down the sidewalk he was on. He actively shivered. He didn't want to seem rude with such a gesture but after a few run-ins with some predator Extraspecies who thought they were above the law- Arachne included- left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. To say he didn't trust them was an understatement. Whereas the word _distrust_ meant he was deathly scared of our newly found neighbors.

Zeke lived in a place that was filled with people a lot more active and fit than he was, so rouge liminals often saw him as a morsel in the chaff. His confrontations with them nearly ended his life if it weren't for the M.O.N. and their vigilance.

Feeling a _very_ paranoid, he scrambled up, grabbing his apple and water in tow and started off. His actions were rather hasty and abrupt, giving off the wrong impression to the Spider-woman. The Arachne saw Zeke shuffle to leave her presence which, in turn, wounded her self-confidence. Her facial expression went sullen and she let out a depressed sigh. This did not go unnoticed by the host. Feeling rather offended by Zeke's actions, the man quickly walked to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, sir, do you have a problem with my homestay?" said a man irritably. Apparently the Arachne had seen his slight actions.

Zeke froze. _Nah! I don't have problem with the walking, talking killer spider! I mean, it's not like they web people up and drink their blood like a FREAKING SIPPY CUP!_ Obviously he couldn't say that because such bluntness wouldn't do well in his current predicament. So he went with option two: squabble his way out. Attempting to build bravado, he composed himself and wiped the cold sweat that quickly formed on his brow. Something had to be said, right?

The lack of color on his face sure didn't help though. One would go as far as say it looked rather _unconvincing_.

"No! No! Not at all! I just, uh... Lost track of time! You know, this day is so nice so it's easy lounge about right? I'm gonna be late for this... " Zeke thought for second, "Thing at home!" _Smooth, idiot_. he cursed to himself. The man seemed unamused by his reasoning and glared daggers at the bigger man.

"Right... Wait I know you.. You're that guy who can't himself out of trouble! I suggest you watch that paranoia of yours," he started spitefully, "she went through a lot already and I don't need _you_ making stupid gestures to make her feel bad." He then pointed at Zeke, "Maybe if you lost some weight," he taps Zeke's stomach, "they would leave you alone." He spat before walking off to a smiling Arachne, leaving Zeke to himself.

...

"It's time." said a woman in a black suit and tie. She had been watching him for awhile now and knew everything about him... Almost everything. Now that the time was right, she'd finally enact what was told of her. "Alright, buddy. Time to pay you visit." she walked off without another word.

...

Did I mention that a lot of people don't like him? A lot of people don't like him.

Zeke lived in infamy for being a huge source for anti-liminal politicians everywhere. His problems fed the flames of politicians who wanted nothing to do with the _monsters_ that lived among them. He was the golden apple for campaigns and political messages, leaving him to the crossness of those who supported them. The Government tried their damnedest to keep his recent incidents under wraps but it would inevitably be exposed on the phone camera of a snooping bystander.

Zeke clenched his fist, crushing the apple in his hand. He wanted to retort so badly, to say something that would help regain what little pride he had left. He couldn't… He knew there would be no point in attempting to fight back. It would have been a fight that he already lost.

Angry tears emerged from his eyes. "But why?" his voice shook along with the rest of his body. "Why me?" he questioned. Maybe he deserved it in some twisted way. That's what he reasoned with from time to time thinking that he maybe did something to upset this balance everyone set for themselves. All he knew was that he wanted nothing to do with it.

He turned his sight toward his hand. It was slightly bruised from crushing the apple. He violently flicked his hand to get the juice off of it and partially out of irritation. Zeke turned his heels and headed home in a small jog. With a little adrenaline flowing through him from recent events, he was able keep his pace. Depressing thoughts wracked his mind as he jogged through the streets, ignoring his surroundings. His situation seemed to become worse and worse with passing day and today wasn't any better.

In Lay Man's term, it sucked. It sucked a lot.

Arriving at his familiar residential area, he reached 'his' house which stood out more than rest. 'His' house was rehashed by a construction group his parents hired using their custom blue prints. His parents were famous home designers known as "The Flora decorum couple". So one can only imagine the beauty the house held. Zeke slowed his jogging to a halt, breathing heavily all the while and swiftly took his key from under a potted plant next to his door.

He entered his house and immediately flopped on his couch in his living room with an irritable sigh. He pursed his lips and flung his head backward. "Goddesses, man!" he shouted, his irate state getting the better of him. Feeling fatigue from the emotional stress, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He eventually went to sleep after brooding to himself.

…

Evening had started to set in when Zeke heard a loud knock on his door. "Ah come on.." he moaned groggily, reluctant to get up. He then heard knocking again however this time it sounded like pounding. He growled, getting up from his resting spot and scratched his stomach. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Zeke said unprofessionally. He walked to the door and opened it, only peeking his head out. "What do you want? Be quick. Not to be rude, but my mood isn't exactly the greatest." He warned, scratching his head.

He then took the time to get a good look at his visitor. It was a woman who looked probably three years older than he. She was graced with blonde-red hair and sported a nice tuxedo suit which hugged her rather curvaceous features nicely, not that he cared at the moment.

The mysterious woman also wore sunglasses which prevented him from seeing her eyes. "Hi there! My name is Yoko Namora and I am a Cultural Exchange Coordinator." She said, trying to look through the door. "And? Whatever you're selling, I don't want it." groggy irritation was apparent in his voice however, she ignored his rude comment and continued. "You are Zeke Flora: age: 22, height:5'5, eye color: Turquoise green, Hair color: Orange-red, and weight: 275 lbs, and you hale from North America, correct?".

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "Uh, yes, that's me." Zeke said slightly uncomfortable. "Perfect! If you'd let me, I'd like ask you few questions and hopefully provide answers should you have any questions for yourself." She beamed, quickly forcing her way in.

Zeke looked at her incredulously and decided to roll with it, not having much else to do. "Nice place! I've never seen anything like it! Are those Geodes?" the seemingly government official asked. Yoko was entranced by long glass case sat under a large window sill in the living room. It was filled with a variety of geodes that varied in different colors and sizes.

"Yes... Yes they are." he replied. His patience was wearing thin. He didn't want to be mean to his guest since he didn't have many(any), but he really wasn't in the mood. "Sorry. Sorry. Let's get down to business." With a shrug, Zeke moved to his dining area and pulled a seat for her at his table. She nodded in acceptance and Zeke quickly took his seat on the opposite side. "First, do you know why I'm here?" she said, pushing her glasses up.

"I'm afraid not. You kind of just showed up." Zeke said crossing his arms.

"I'm here on the account of multiple attempts at your life by Extraspecies who act outside of the law." She responded with a darker tone. Zeke glowered. He was afraid this day would come. She was probably here to silence him or something. "Look, I'm sorry I-" he started sorrowfully but was interrupted quickly. "By any chance, do you develop paranoia when near another liminal?" She asked quickly, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. This surprised him greatly. "Oh..." he managed to utter out. Zeke felt intimidated. It was not every day a government official showed up at his house.

"Yes or no?" she urged.

"Oh, uh, unfortunately I do, specifically predators," he said looking down abashedly. Yoko drew down something, murmuring to herself.

"Are you aware that not all liminals are like this?" she continued before looking back at her paper. The young man leaned against his chair and wracked his brain for a proper answer. "I don't freaking know... Maybe? Wh- where are you going with this exactly?" Zeke inquired with a hint more frustration. The woman ignored his question and took the maybe as a yes. "Good to hear!" she said happily and continued writing notes down. The sudden shift in attitude was unnerving. Zeke clenched his fist on the sleeve of his shirt to relieve the stress that was building up.

Yoko gazed up from her papers, "Are you interested in being a host for an extraspecies by any chance?" This shook Zeke, why in the world would they want him to be a host? His answer was clear, that's for sure."Ha ha! No! Sure, not all Liminals are savage, man-eating beasts, but that doesn't change the fact that some are incredibly rude or manipulative. I'm sure nice ones exist, but so far, I'm not convinced. Plus!" he motioned at himself, "Do I look like a guy who can take care of a mon- Liminal?" He found it funny that he went directly toward his looks, knowing it had nothing to do with that. "Besides, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of more fitting candidates than I am. Not that I want to be one one the first place."

"Not really." she retorted. "The reason I am here: We are currently going with a new program known as 'Monster Therapy'." Zeke opened his mouth to say something but was beat to the punch. "'Monster Therapy' is a program for those who were assaulted and or otherwise harassed by violent liminals. We make the victim a hostfamily for a more docile subspecies to help the victim reconcile with extraspecies. As time goes on, we give the host more predator like liminals until their phobia or paranoia is gone." she finished. She pushed up her glasses and leaned back, "Ring a bell?" She was talking about him! Zeke put on a worried look. He wasn't exactly up to this nor did he think he deserved this responsibility.

She leaned forward and placed her hands under her chin, "Look I, or rather, we, know who you are. After that little escapade you had with that man and his homestay, we felt it was about time we confronted you about this matter." She then looked him up and down and continued, "You just so happened to fit the bill, luckily for us. I was a little apprehensive to do this because—" Zeke stopped her there, "You were afraid you'd be handing a liminal to a fat, nerdy, woman obsessed shut-in who only looks at manga, is emotionally disturbed and drools at every girl he sees?" Zeke said cutting her off. He knew all too well what his visage brought out and wasn't exactly impressed with the assumption. Who could blame them though, he was a shut-in at times.

This caused Yoko to stutter a bit, "N-n-no! I just thought you would be uncomfortable with a liminal so soon! That's it! Totally not that!" She started to pull on her collar nervously. Zeke wasn't impressed. Not in the slightest. "Look, I don't want your stupid program and if you just came here to insult me, please take your leave." Zeke spat before slumping into his chair, pointing at the door with the meanest scowl he could conjure.

Yoko sighed and adjusted her tie. She then readjusted herself and spoke again, "My apologies for being so unprofessional. I did not mean offend or accuse you of such things. I should have come here with an open heart. So on this plea, I would like to ask if you would still accept our offer." She lowered her head on her hands in respect. There was a moment of silence between the two. "No." he stated simply.

"What?!" she shouted quickly.

"I said no." Zeke crossed his arms.

"Please reconsider!" she pleaded. "Look, I know it's sudden but this your first opportunity to get over your fears! Not only that but it will help clear the propaganda that surrounds you! Think of it for a minute. You'll be able to live free of ridicule and prejudice and you won't be an easy target anymore! You'll be safe!"

"Or you can lead a killer right to my door step and end me then and there!" Zeke quickly argued. He slammed his hands on the table and got up. His stomach jutted the table slightly forward.

"I'm not-!" She pinched the bridge of nose and sighed. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm trying to help you. Plus, the Cultural Exchange Bill is at risk! All we want to do is see you safe so entire races don't have to suffer for it." This had him thinking. Was he being selfish? That thought scared him a lot more than it should have.

Zeke wasn't mean or a bitter person. Sure, he lacked faith in himself but if there was one thing that came out of being a coddled child, it was morals. Hearing the real situation immediately changed his mind set. He wasn't going to be one to destroy lives like that. Zeke started looking at everything but her. He then nodded saying, "Alright... Alright I'll do it. Only if they _want_ to stay here! Don't force them! Also, I'd like to apologize for my behavior." he agreed. He said the last part with a tired smile.

He reached out his hand to shake in agreement. Only to be jutted forward by an overly giddy Ms. Namora. "Thank you!" she shouted, shaking Zeke's hand violently, "I really appreciate it! Trust me, you'll enjoy having an extra species here. Plus, you're not even that big! You're actually a lot skinnier than I thought. Perhaps there's more muscle under that cushion than I thought.~" she cooed and winked at him.

Zeke blushed at the compliment, not used to the attention. He then looked down at himself and sighed in quiet relief. Perhaps his metabolism was more active than he originally thought… He clenched his fist a couple of times and stared at his bicep, flexing it. Yoko noticed this and smiled cheekily, "Got you thinking, huh?" she said coyly. "N-no! I just…" Zeke struggled to find the words but couldn't. _How could I not think about it? Have I been wrong about myself?_ He thought with a small smile. "Trust me, hun, you look fine, I would know, you looked a lot worse when I imagined you the first time. Plus, I don't think limnals are as judgmental as us humans are, them normally being on the receiving end." She reassured him.

After talking and going over things about the exchange, Yoko handed him payload of papers to sign and a booklet that listed the various extrapecies that lived among them. "Sorry about all the papers, it's simply for assurance and agreements, seeing as you are a special case. 'Monster Therapy' is a crude way of saying it, but it fits your situation perfectly." She quipped happily. "Alright, I'll be taking my leave as it is very late. I expect those papers signed tomorrow alright? We'll be set by then." Zeke looked out the window and saw that the sun had set. He then smirked at Yoko, "Yes, Ms. Namora!" he sounded not unlike a grade schooler. She stuck her tongue out at him and moved to the door, "See ya tomorrow, hun!" she said before leaving the abode.

Zeke simply nodded and turned his head after the door shut. He then turned to the mountain of paperwork and went to it. _How strange…_ he thought to himself. Never in his life did he ever think he'd do something with his life, let alone this! He felt giddy and smiled at what seemed like a bright future. Though… something seemed to be lurking in the shadows, unbeknownst to him. Perhaps things aren't going to go as smoothly as he thought…

…

Prey to Biographies?!

Zeke Flora (Our MC!)

Species: Human! (Like you and me!)

Height: 5'5/165cm

Breast size: B ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Obviously N/A)

Age: 22

Birthday: March 9th

Occupation: None (but he knows how to drive and has a licence )

Zeke Flora is a young man from the U.S. who had his hand held for most of his life. Thusly, he has developed poor motor skills and a naive outlook on life. This would take it's toll as he made his way through High School to Adult hood. Being easily manipulated by everyone around him, he slowly started to back off from everyone socially. His kindness and unwillingness to do anything extreme would lose him many friends but gain favor from his teachers, whom were his only friends. Without the wisdom of life, he would be hard pressed to find a job, make friends, or find love. One thing his parents did, however, was give him morals upon morals. Whether not it's a blessing or a curse is up to you. He has very bad unlucky streak with extraspecies, which leads to where we are now.

Personality: Zeke is a good man who can listen to anyone. He is kind to almost everyone he meets but lately things have gotten a little rough. He is judgemental to Limanals and will automatically assume they are up to no good. But even with his prejudice against extraspecies he still finds a way to treat them like people. Though he lacks a lot of knowledge he still understands how he must treat others. His morals constantly keep him in check.

Appearance: As you know, he his a little on the not skinny side, so he purposefully uses baggy clothes or black clothes.

Role: Main Character.

Traits

Fluent Japanese: but of course. He has been living there for two years. In fact he's been using it through out this chapter!

Character bonus: He is the center of attention. Though his life sucks now, it'll likely get better.

Silver tongue: He is an advice giver and somehow a wooer. He inadvertently has a way with words due to his nature

A/N Awesome first chapter! Well, actually this was the boring chapter to help you see what you're dealing with. I'll post more as time goes so I hope you enjoy this little fic.


	2. Well RIP me I guess

Ch. 2 RIP me, I guess

A/N Positive, positive results! Be wary that I have the tendency to update or rather fix previous chapters. I'll normally fix the missed words or points I missed. I added some details to ch.1. Check it out!

Here comes the fun!

…

The sound of sniffing could be heard in the silent night. It was pitch black, save for slight light pollution from downtown. It was a night perfect for hunting. A mysterious figure had been prowling around looking for any remains or left-overs. The creature then whined, their hunt for food had been less than fruitful. "Curse these idiot humans and their healthy diets… What is with this town anyway? Nothing but Salads and fruits… Good meat ain't nothing to be afraid of! Have a steak or two! Eat some chicken! Something!"

The creature kept up its little rant against vegetarians until it saw a light coming from a house in the distance. It stopped its banter and quickly stalked its way over there. The creature looked through the first window they saw and spotted a rather chubby looking man at a table sitting there with a bunch of papers in front of him. It then jumped over the fence that led to his backyard. It looked through the window closest to the kitchen and got a better look at him. The creature's stomach growled at the sight of him. He was only thing in this forsaken town that looked anything close to a piece of meat

"Well looky here… We got ourselves some prey for once." The creature murmured playfully. It then stalked around back and forth. "Well, I don't normally hunt humans, but I'm feeling a little desperate and I _need_ to eat. Sorry buddy, it burns me to say this but you ain't leaving this place alive…"

…

Zeke had his left hand on his on forehead. His right hand was tiredly writing away at the information in front of him. He felt like he had been sitting there for hours, writing and signing the same thing over again. "They asked me the same question like five times now!" he groaned in frustration as he cleared another sheet. After another thirty minutes, he finally finished up the last sheet which had been a form about his preference of subspecies. He didn't really care what kind of liminal he was assigned, as long as it wasn't a carnivore, _at least let them be an omnivore_.

He straightened out the papers and left them on a nightstand near the front door. He was about to head to bed but heard a light tapping on his window. He turned toward the Kitchen window and saw a pair of gleaming, amber eyes. He continued to gaze at the pair of eyes that were staring at him and he heard another tap from the window. Zeke was about to take a step forward but then something in his head kicked in.

One would call it _common sense_.

Using the power of common sense he said, "Nope! Sorry curiosity, but I wanna live!" And he switched his direction and quickly headed for the stairs down the hall.

"Wait what?! Normally the human would be curious and walk toward the window! That's how it always plays out, isn't it?" The creature said, trying think of a new plan. It then saw him high-tail it out of there. "Can't let you do that, fresh meat!" it shouted and crashed right into the window and gave chase.

Hearing the window break, Zeke quickly went to his room in an attempt to find the pepper spray that he bought should a liminal attack him. "There it is!" he quickly picked up the spray can and hid behind his bed. He heard the creature come running upstairs in his direction, following his scent. Zeke clutched onto his pepper spray and huddled in the corner. "Not again.. Not again.. Not again.." he panicked. He closed his eyes, sweat once again pouring down his face. _Why me?! I should have known this would happen! Curse that Namora!_ he spited in his head. He should have known it was a trap.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!~ Trust me, I'll make it as painless as possible." Judging from the voice, the attacker was apparently a female. He heard her sniffing the air for his scent, drawing ever closer. "No hard feelings really," she said, going into his room, "I just haven't eaten a decent dinner in days and all these people eat vegetables and some junk." Her footsteps were growing nearer, "If this were a different situation, maybe we could've been friends.." she said in a faux sob voice. "But considering the circumstances," she came closer to the other side of the bed, crawling on all fours.

"You'll"

 _Closer_

"be"

 _Closer.._

She jumped at Zeke! "DEA- Agh!" the now revealed Inugami stumbled back in pain. A loud "Kssssh!" sound could be heard from Zeke as he sprayed the contents in his attacker's eyes. "What the heck?!" she shouted. She started rubbing her eyes, stumbling every which way. "This stings man! Why in the world do you have pepper spray? Where's your class?!" she shrieked. "This is coming from the some monster who had the nerve to attack me! I mean, what the heck is with you Extraspecies anyway?" Zeke retorted as he edged toward the door and turned on the light.

What he saw sure wasn't an assassin.

The Inugami was sporting a tattered tank-top that was far too small for the two large assets that is her chest. She also wore a pair of jeans that had two holes on the kneecaps, her tail escaping from a hole in the back, and her rear was rather shapely and taut. Like most liminals, her upper body was more human and her lower being wolfish. Her hair was a dark grey and a pure white cowlick jutted from the tip of her forehead. Her tail was also dark grey with white covering the tip. She was a looker, that's for sure, but life over beauty would be preferred, thank you.

Using what little time he had, "And, I'm out!" Zeke said and ran out of the room.

"Wait a minute! I ain't done with you yet! Be a nice little slab of meat and stand still!" she recuperated and ran out the room after him, knocking his stuff to floor. Through all the excitement, none of them noticed a low, faint, beeping sound coming from the broken window. Zeke shouted from downstairs, "Last time I checked, prey wasn't supposed to stand still, lady!" he shouted back, trying to build bravado.

"Well it'd be preferred!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah says me! So stand still!" she said with a snarl. She then saw him jump out the window she broke. She ran toward the window and peaked out her head, only to be given another round of pepper spray. "Gah! Why?!" she whined as she stumbled backward unto the stand with all of Zeke's papers, knocking them all down. "Watch it! That stuffs important!" Zeke said before running to his backyard. "Hmph! Your good, but _I'm better!_ " she shouted after him before giving chase.

Zeke looked for a place to hide before groaning when he saw his parents garden. His parents had a landscaper lay out a garden for them. They made it his responsibility to take care of it and now he's about to completely ruin it running from a killer liminal who wants his throat. _Goddesses, why now of all times do I have to be running from a crazed wolf girl…_ he groaned and ran to the middle fountain piece, careful to avoid as many florae as possible. He clutched the pepper spray, ready to use it when she arrived.

"I'm coming for you, meat slab!" she shouted. She ran in his direction at top speed. She was tearing through the dirt and lifting up flowers and other exotic plants in the vicinity, completely decimating a good portion of the garden. "You can't hide, buddy! I can smell the fear coming off of you! And its leading me right," she pounced right in front of him, "To you!" He was about to spray her again but before he could, she slapped it out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. "Play times over, meat slab." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down triumphantly. "You had a good run, goddesses know you needed it, but it's time to face the music. I'm the one who took you down!" she reeled her free arm back, ready to make the killing blow aimed at his throat.

He shivered under her incredibly strong grasp. Any attempt to move was futile under the Inugami. _No! No! No! it's not supposed to end like this! I don't want to die! Not yet! I can't!_ "P-please! I can't die yet! I-I haven't even had a chance to—" The wolf interrupted him, "Sorry buddy, but this is nature. We live, we die. You just so happen to be on the receiving end of things. Enjoy the view of me," she said, pulling her tank top down a little to show her prey a little more of her large breasts before raising her hand again, ready to strike, "it'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

Zeke's eyes welled up with tears. His body went limp with fear. This was the end. Truly this time. M.O.N. weren't here, and the police, if they were here, couldn't do anything. He'd never see this place again, or his parents. It saddened him more that whatever liminal that was assigned to him, would never get the chance to meet their host. He lost, and that was that. He could only watch as his killer made the final strike…

…

"Oi! mind if we join the party? We were a little late on the invitation!"

The woman halted her strike and looked around quickly, "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"Up here, smart one!" She looked up toward the roof of the house and saw a woman in a yellow ballistics jacket with orange shoulder guards. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" the wolf snarled. The woman on top of the house just ignored her and spoke out loud to Zeke, "Different time, different place and you still need ol' Zombina's help! It's good to see ya buddy!" She then jumped off the roof, bore a grin, and pointed an Uzi at the wolf. "You've made a big mistake coming between me and my prey!" the wolf girl snarled. "Have you any idea what it means to disturb a predator when she's about to kill her prey?!" Zombina's grin grew larger, "Why don't you show me what true predators like, fuzzball? I'm ready if you are!" She taunted.

The wolf girl let go of Zeke and charged toward Zombina with killer intent. _Oh thank the goddesses…_ Zeke thought to himself and took this opportunity to run for the pepper spray.

"No!" The wolf girl shouted as she turned to see Zeke getting away. She was then met with a clip full of rubber bullets to the face. "You should really pay attention to the fight, girly. Lest you get shot like that again!" Zombina quipped. The Inugami turned violently, her cheek now red and swollen from being shot in the face multiple times. "My, you sure are resilient…" Zombina said, slightly shocked that she was still standing. "I'll kill you!" the wolf girl barked and charged toward the zombie. Before she could react, the wolf girl stuck her claws in Zombina's waist where her stiches held her together. "Whoops!" she chuckled before being torn in half by sheer strength.

Zeke's face went pale when he saw her rip the Zombie in half. "No... " he whispered. He put his hand over his mouth to keep himself letting loose. Tears were still in is eyes but he had to focus. He tried to regulate his breathing and waited for another chance.

The girl huffed and puffed in wild anger. She searched fervently for her missing prey before getting pepper sprayed by Zeke. "Ouch, ouch, OUCH! You're starting to become a real pain!" she whined, rubbing her eyes. Zeke kept his distance but circled her for the time being. "Psst, Zeke!" Zombina called out, still very much alive. Zeke looked around frantically for the voice that called him. "Huh? Who said that?" he called quietly. "Over here buddy!" Zombina smirked, leaning upward with her elbows. Zeke's eyes lit up and he ran over to her. "Hooooo... You're alive.." he said breathless. M.O.N. were the only extraspecies persons he could trust. While they did scare the living day lights out of him, it was better than nothing

"Yup! I'm a zombie! Getting torn in half ain't nothing!" That's when he realized she was literally 'In half'. "Oh dear goddess..." he sounded sick and heaved. "Hey! Don't buckle over just yet! You have to get my legs so we can clean up this mess while we have the chance!" she commanded. Zeke swallowed, trying compose himself.

"Also, Zeke?" she called out again. "What?" he responded. "Nice spray can!" she said with a silly grin and a thumbs up.

"Shut it!" He glared at her. "Alright!" she said, holding up her arms defensively. The wolf girl was still recoiling from the pepper spray, so he took the opportunity to grab and drag her legs to her. Zombina shouted, "Take the damn shot!" into into a radio on her collar, causing the girl on the other end to tear up.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean!" said the monoeye, Manako, ready to cry. She readied her aim at wolf girl and took her shot. It was dead on target as a tranquilizer hit the wolf girl in the neck. "That should take her down…" Manako muttered with a sniffle. Meanwhile, the wolf girl howled in pain and took the dart out of her neck. Her vision became blurry and she started stumbling around destroying more plants. Zeke winced when she stepped on an Orchid he'd been raising for a while. "I…Can't…lose!" she shouted. "No way… I don't... believe it…" she fell to her knees and plopped onto the dirt, unconscious.

Zeke fell on his butt and sighed in relief. "It's over…" he said to himself. He looked over his garden. His face turned from relief to sour when saw that most of his garden had been decimated from the conflict. Only a few flora were left standing. He could smell the trauma that wafted from the destroyed plants and sighed in disappointment.

"What will I tell my parents?" he said sadly. "You were nearly mauled by a wolf girl and _that's_ what your worried about?" Zombina said with a large grin on her silly face. "Right, right… I guess I should be thankful." He murmured bitterly. "Whine, whine, mope, mope. My friend is alive and well and that's all that matters to me, now could you help me stitch up? I got most of it done." He was about to comply to her request, but then a large woman with a similar outfit came crashing through his back door, destroying the wall along with it. She took off her helmet and looked around with a panicked look on her face. She sighed in relief when she saw Zombina and Zeke safe and sound and the rouge Inugami unconscious.

"Oh dear, did I miss it? We got a call about a liminal attack and the alarm we planted in your house went off. Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're not traumatized are you? Oh you poor thing!" The ogre known Tionishia gushed and picked up poor Zeke, putting him into a bear hug. Zeke could only stare at his broken wall in clear his disdain. He felt his face scrunch up.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He sniffled lightly, trying not cry but it didn't go unheard. "Aww, let it out sweet heart.~ You had a rough night. You were tough long enough, no need to keep it in." she cooed. This made his will snap. Soon enough, he was bawling. He started shouting to Tio all the things that happened during this fateful night. Tio just petted his hair and lulled him to keep going, pressing her cheek against his.

Meanwhile, crying could be heard over Zombina's radio because Manako overheard Zeke's sobbing. "P-p-poor Zeke! H-he's…. so _sad_! Waaaah!" Manako cried. Zombina pinched the bridge of her nose and just laid her head down, waiting for this sob fest to be over.

…

After that little skirmish and sob party, Zeke fell asleep in Tio's arms, who happily held him. Ms. Smith arrived on the scene with Ms. Namora, their hair disheveled from their disturbed rest. A gloomy aura hung over Ms. Smith. She yawned out loud, making her dreariness known. "What's the deal with liminals and big people? Jeez.."

Namora sighed and inspected the damages. "Goodness, this place is a wreck. Broken belongings, ruined window, ruined garden, and two decimated walls. We're in for a big one here." Namora finished. Smith adjusted her glasses, "We should be fine as long as word doesn't get out." Smith said lazily. "The repair team shouldn't take long with reconstruction, and while they're at it, they could make adjustments for his homestay." She continued. Smith then turned to Namora and put on pouty face, "Can you handle the paper work? I'm _so_ tired." Smith pouted with crocodile tears flowing from her obscured eyes. Namora rolled her eyes and sighed, "As if. I can _help_ with the paper work. But I'm sure as hell not doing all of it. We'll split it 50/50. It's bad enough that I have things I haven't finished with the higher ups. As much as I would love to do all of it, I can't."

Smith gave an exasperated sigh of disappointment and turned around, slumping. She then noticed a bunch documents spilled on the floor near the front door. She kneeled down collected everything and straightened them out. "Yo, This Zeke's stuff?" Smith questioned. Namora had been staring at the now cuffed, unconscious wolf girl. "Star the wolf. Subspecies: Inugami Last name: unknown. Infamous for many accounts of petty theft, bribery, harassment, and now attempted murder." Namora classified. She then turned around, "Yeah, those are his documents for project 'Monster Therapy'. Seems he got them filled out before all this happened. Good man." Smith handed Namora the information and she put it in her suitcase.

"What should we do with Star? Have her deported?" Smith asked. "Not quite, she could work as the final phase of 'Monster Therapy' but I'm not to sure yet." Namora replied then she took out the camera on the window that recorded all the events that took place here "judging by her demeanor, she wasn't always like this." "I see..." Smith murmured.

Smith then turned her attention toward Zeke, who was still being cradled by Tio. Zombina had finished her crude stitching and Manako arrived via grapple a little while after crying. Her eye was slightly red from all her crying. "Think the big guy'll be okay?" Smith asked. Zombina's grin returned and replied, "I'm sure he'll get over it. He may not think it, but he's braver than he gives himself credit for. Saw him nail the fuzzball with pepper spray and was it was hilarious!"

"I sure hope so, he'll be getting his homestay tomorrow." Namora chimed in worriedly.

"Already? Who is his homestay anyway? Got any word?" Smith questioned. "Well, Zeke had requested that we make sure that liminals _wanted_ to stay here. That being said, we showed them a picture of him and tried, emphasis on tried, to tell them about him. They bailed out as soon they saw that he was 'bigger'." Namora then murmured, "So much for not being as judgmental… I guess the apple doesn't far from the tree." Adjusting her glasses, she continued, "Anyway, we eventually found a willing candidate, a Yuki-Onna named Yukio."

"Wait, she supposed to be staying with the family that owned the onsen inn?" Smith asked with a quizzical look. "Yeah, but she insisted on staying with him, not knowing her own reason."

"Huh… Well alright. We'd do well to clear out now." Smith stated. "Wait! W-what about Zeke?!" Tio voiced worriedly. "Ah, just put him in his bed, his house will be as good as new before he wakes up. Also, you guys did great tonight so expect a little extra something in your payroll on payday." Smith said smiling. Tio nodded with a hearty smile and took Zeke to his room, humming all the way. Manako followed suit to make Tio didn't break anything and to see Zeke to bed.

Tio gently placed Zeke onto his bed and smiled. She leaned downward, kissed his forehead and said good night before leaving. Manako then came in and tucked him in. A blush then formed faced as she closed her eye and kissed his forehead. She stroked his cheek before squealing in embarrassment and leaving the room. "Alright! We finished here? Let's head home!" Shouted Zombina as she dragged the still out-cold liminal to the van outside. One by one, each of them left, until Namora was the only one. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Zeke. I swear, from now on, me and _my team_ will protect you." She swore quietly. Namora turned off all the lights and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

…

Zeke felt warm. His body felt like it was encased in a cocoon. He sighed comfortably and snuggled in his covers. However, it wasn't long until the memories of last night came rushing back which prompted him to get quickly. He first looked around his room and noticed that everything seemed in place, no damage or scuffs to be seen. Zeke pulled the covers off his person and went to his closet to change out of his clothes from yesterday, which had been a pair of stretchy waistband shorts and a blue, plain T-shirt.

Zeke put on some cargo pants and put on a belt since his waist was small. He then put on a plaid dress shirt and walked out his room. Going down stairs, he immediately noticed the hall way was bigger and that there were extra rooms. he then noticed that his whole house had changed and a lot of his things had been replaced, including the window and his walls. Zeke examined the changes. "What in the world happened my parents' house?!" he shouted. He'll have to check the garden later as he rushed outside.

"There he is!" said a giddy Ms. Namora. "Have a good sleep, hun?"

"You could say that… Waking up to a transformed house is quite a surprise." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "What's going on anyway? What brings you here?" He stretched and noticed a van parked right in front of his house. "We found you a homestay!" she said excitedly. "Already? We talked literally yesterday." he said and gave her a look of disbelief. "I know! Don't worry about the paper work. I was able to salvage it after your little scuffle with that werewolf subspecies. Speaking of which, glad you're okay. The thought of losing you just like that scared me." she said with a beaming smile. "Aww, thanks for the concern!" Zeke said happily and scratched an itch of his belly.

"So, about this..." he trailed off, motioning at the van. "Oh right! Don't you worry about a thing. She's really nice and I'm she'll make for good company."

"Alright..." he muttered apprehensively. He mentally prepared himself for his new company, not knowing what to expect.

"Right then, ready to meet your new homestay?" she asked happily. "As ready as I'll ever be." Zeke replied "Alrighty, come on out Yukio!" Namora motioned her to come out. The sound of door opening could be heard from the parked van. Soon emerged a beautiful, tall Yuki-Onna. She wore a well-made and well-designed Yukata which was opened a lot at the top, showing off her bountiful F cups. Her hair was long and white, her Yuki-Onna hair clip making it into a pony tail. Her skin was a snow-like white and her eyes were a dark blue.

This was not what he had expected. Zeke could only stare at the beauty who was walking toward him. Not wanting look like a fool, he gave a welcoming bow. "Zeke, this is Yukio! Your new homestay! And Yukio, this your new hostfamily, Zeke!" Said Namora excitedly. Zeke held out his hand to shake hers but was met with a different greeting. Yukio walked to him and kneeled slightly. She tilted her head slightly and pushed two fingers on both sides of his cheeks, causing them to squish. A little smile formed on her face as she continued squish his cheeks and started move them around.

A small patch of ice started to form under her feet as she continued. _What the?! What is she doing?_ he thought in shock. Was this how her species greeted people? Poking peoples cheeks for no reason? Somehow he highly doubted and quickly became red in the face from the attention. He also felt invaded and scared from the Liminal's sudden actions. She stopped after a little while and took a few steps back and greeted, "My name is Yukio and I am pleased and honored to be your homestay" She bowed, inadvertently showing more cleavage than necessary, causing Zeke to tear his eyes away from the woman. "Great! Now that introductions are aside, I'll help you with your luggage." Namora said. She walked to the car and grabbed some of Yukio's suitcases carried them in.

Yukio gave another small smile at Zeke, a blue blush forming on her cheeks as she interlaced a few of her fingers with his. This made Zeke blush again, and scratch his head. He looked up at the woman with a face of discomfort, _RIP me I guess._

…

Star the Wolf

Subspecies: Werewolf

species: Inugami

Height: 6'4/193cm!

Breast Size: E cup!

Age: ?

Birthday: December 1st

Occupation: None until later.

Star is a homeless, nomad, Gray wolf inugami with a light bipolar issue. She raised herself on the streets on pure wit alone and resorted to theft when it came to food. Rather than hating humans, like many inugami, she simply pestered them and harassed them because she thought it was fun. Though she raised herself, she developed a twisted sense of morality, saying that she will not eat a human unless it was absolutely necessary. She acts very much like a wolf when it comes to hunting prey, however, she likes to sexually harass her prey before actually killing them. Perhaps she thought it was a way calm down her prey before striking them down. She's actually really nice in her own weird way.

Appearance: Star looks like a female and more humanoid version of Wolf O'donnell. Her hair is a pungent grey save for a Snow white cowlick hanging in front of her head and her skin is a peach-white. She has very sharp teeth, which is common for predators like herself. Her tail had the same color scheme as her hair, it was the same color gray until the tip, which was white, same for her ears. Her eyes are a light purple but turn amber when she's on a hunt, to intimidate her prey. She wears what ever she could find.

Personality: Star is a little bipolar but has control over it for the most part. She acts very much like a bounty hunter when hunting prey, her lingo sometimes changing when doing so. She is quick to please and will find a way to repay you if you do anything nice for her. She can be a little headstrong but that is because of her predatory sense. She has a sense of honor and gives her prey the opportunity to hide before finding them (Unless she's hungry). She is mischievous and likes to taunt her prey. She is very outspoken and likes to speak her thoughts aloud. She will hold a grudge against those who seem worthy of her attention.

Role:TBA

Traits: Enhanced senses: She is a wolf. her sense of smell is far superior than most and she is able sense danger from afar unless distracted with something. Her hearing is also impressive as she can hear within a 2 to 3 mile radius... Unless distracted.

Agility: Being a wolf and raising herself has given her great speed. she can easily out run an Olympian. However, she trips over her feet a lot, making her a little slow at times.

Resilience: Being a nomad and dealing with punishment from the elements and people has given her improved stamina, tougher skin, and a strong immune system.

Strength: She is stronger than an average human because of her wolf-like properties. This gives her an edge on many occasions.

...

A/N Another chapter done! If you didn't get the references I made, then you don't know Jack Squat! Jk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, do want to see more of Star the wolf and M.O.N? Then let me know in a PM! Remember to R&R! Another thing, I made Yukio taller than normal since she looks like that in the manga and for the sake of the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Icy endevors

A/N: Glad to see that you guys like the story so far! Anyway, I'm always on the lookout for improvements in previous chapters, whether they be fixes or missed information. I really should proofread better… Also, I'm going to try my best to word things better. Changes were made in ch. 2 again!

The fun begins!

Ch. 3 Icy endeavors and 'Lovely' situations!

…

Zeke questioned is ability to take care of his new guest. Just yesterday he was attacked by some crazy Wolf subspecies looking for a hardy dinner and now a woman he had only just met had her fingers interlaced with his. He knew it wasn't right to judge all extraspecies thanks to a few deviants but it was really starting to wear at his conscience. Already he could feel a migraine coming on from all of this. His face contorted into a wince and he groaned.

"Are you alright? You do not seem well." came the monotonous voice of Yukio. She kneeled down and looked at his face, clutching onto his hand in indistinct worry. Cold sweat started to form, her closeness unnerving him. Sure, she didn't look threatening but he had to be sure. "I'm okay, I just need a little time." he said, inadvertently talking about her. His right eye was shut tight.

"It's probably stress. he _was_ just attacked yesterday by an Inugami. Even though he was blushing at you, he's probably wary around you." Ms. Namora chimed as she came out of Zeke's house. This made Yukio gasp and quickly move away from him to give him space. "My apologies if I made you uncomfortable. I was told that you were cautious around liminals before coming here and I did not respect that like I should have." She apologized, bowing in shame. However, the way she said it was... odd. He couldn't detect any amount of emotion in her voice and her face remained ambiguous. This immediately made Zeke feel like he was in the presence some machine.

That was rude and clearly not true judging by her actions earlier.

"It's alright... Just keep your distance." he said, rubbing his temple. This only made a shadowy aura hang around her as she hung her head in what seemed like shame. _Is she... sad? I didn't mean to hurt her... Nice going, idiot._ He mentally scrutinized to himself. Not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was, Zeke quickly changed the subject, "So, an Inugami you said she was?" he asked all to quickly to Ms. Namora.

"Uhh, yeah." She started, not sure how to respond, "They are a werewolf subspecies who live around populated areas. The one you encountered last night was a grey wolf inugami. They are normally distrustful and, at times, even resentful towards humans because of some age-old ritual we used to do way back when." She then pushed up her sunglasses and continued, "Although, they don't have problem eating one… Anyway, that pepper spray of yours did a real number on her. I was honestly surprised the conflict lasted so long, all things considering."

"What do mean by that? Did you think I was going to die?!" Zeke exclaimed. "No no, I wasn't talking about you, hun." Namora simply waved him off and turned her attention to Ice-tress. "It must be getting warm out here, how about we get inside?" she offered. Yukio looked between Zeke and Namora, partially wanting to accept the offer but not wanting to offend her newly found host again. Zeke noticed a small hint of shyness appear on her face as she did so. It broke the stoicism facade she appeared to have, much to the young man's relief.

He sighed and put on a smile for his guest. "Come on in. I'll set the AC on if you need it." he said kindly. The Yuki-Onna's eyes seemed to widen slightly but then her gaze softened and she nodded.

 **Meanwhile in Hospital A…**

Smith had been tasked by the lead team of project 'Monster Therapy' to look over Star after Namora reported the whole issue. She was reluctant at first but after a good talking (berating) to by Namora, she finally agreed to it. However, Smith was clocked out on a chair leaving her squad to do the watching. Our little Doppelganger had been somewhat irritated that she missed all the action of last night and was left with babysitting Smith and their headquarters. "Seriously, you couldn't have woken me up? Things have been a little slow and the one time I'm itching for some action, you forget me!" Doppel complained with her arms crossed.

"Give it a rest! We had to leave as soon as possible since we were already late as it was." Zombina argued. She then leaned forward with grim look on her face, "Unless you _wanted_ Zeke to become dog food?" This made the Shape-shifter recoil slightly and sigh in defeat. "Alright, you made your point..." she mumbled. Tio smiled and said, "Oh, there's always next time! Who knows what other liminals might want their claws on him!"

"Don't say things like that, Tio!" Manako whined, her eye tearing up, "I would prefer Zeke in one piece, thank you!"

"Eh, I'm not a fan of that manga. So I'd rather _not_ have him in One Piece!" Zombina joked with a toothy grin. Doppel chuckled for she got the reference. Manako was about to say something but stopped when they heard a groan coming from the hospital bed. Zombina moved her seat near the bed and aimed a Tranquilizer at her neck should anything go awry. The wolf girl stirred and shuffled, mumbling thing such as "Our battle ain't over yet…" or "Get that spray away from me!"

This made her jolt awake but was met with a gun to her throat. She looked around and immediately noticed something was off. "Where am I? Who are you?" she said trying calm her nerves. "Welcome back to the land of the living, fuzzy! And before I answer that question, how about we recall last night's events, shall we?" Zombina said with a grin. "What are you…" Star trailed off as the memories returned. She recollected all the events that transpired last night and immediately scowled at Zombina. "You're the one who stopped my feast! The hell?" she barked at her. Zombina just stuck her tongue out a lightly tapped her head.

Star looked around and noticed two other clads with same outfit as Zombina, another who was simply nude and a woman in a suit snoring away. "Who are you guys supposed to be, the Feds?" she asked. "Sort of. Since humans can't touch us liminals, someone has to take people like you down, right?" Doppel said, leaning on the wall in front of star. "People like me?! He lost fair and square! The spoils were mine for the taking!" the wolf girl shouted and started to rise. Zombina, however, squeezed the gun against her throat, pushing her back down. "Make another move like that and I'll put you down for another Twenty-four hours." She said with a menacing grin are her face. This made Star sweat and immediately complied with her request. "Besides, what's your point? This ain't nature. We just don't go threatening to eat people all gung-ho like that. It's the principle or whatever." Doppel said Ironically.

"Whatever…" Star sighed. She laid there and the rest of them stood in silence save for Smith's snoring. "Well, can you at least get whatever's on my right eye? Its obscuring my vision…" she muttered. Zombina was about to say something but was stopped by Tio who whispered, "I'll do it..." Tio stood up and walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled. She sighed and put on disconcerting face, "When you arrived here, your face had been basically burning. No one, man or liminal, should have been sprayed by pepper spray that many times. The doctors were lucky to save at least one eye, the other one, well… The acidic properties of it had burned into your eye and seeped in your pupil, destroying he retina."

Star looked horrified. She looked at Tio with a panicked gaze in her now solo, left eye. "No way…" she said in disbelief. Tio only nodded sadly. She was ready to comfort her if need be. Something clicked in Star's head and she asked, "Does anyone have an eye-patch?" Every one shot a look of surprise and Manako answered, "Uh, yeah… They said to give it to you as soon as you woke up." "Gimme! Gimme!" she demanded quickly. "O-oh, okay." Manako presented the eye-patch to Star. Star looked at Zombina for reassurance.

Zombina just rolled her eyes and raised her Tranquilizer. Star then raised and snatched the eye-patch from Manako. She quickly latched the elastic over her right eye and asked for a mirror. Tio happily gave her a mirror she already had on her. A large grin formed on her face. "Save for a few patches of red and a bruise, I look AWESOME!" She shouted. "So… You don't care that you can't see out of your right eye?" Tio said awkwardly. "Hey. I lose an eye, I look awesome. I'd say that evens things out!" she said proudly, still looking at the mirror.

"Glad to see she has priorities in check." Doppel murmured. Star returned the mirror and laid back down with her hands on her head and asked, "Hey. Am I being deported? Not that I really care but I must have my revenge against that human! I'm gonna be the one take him down!"

"Firstly, No revenge plots. And to answer your question, no, you are not being deported," answered a groggy Smith. "Really? Then what? I know I ain't off the hook after the crap I pulled." Star said knowingly. "Yeah, well you're just going to have to wait before we tell you anything." Smith said yawning. "Anyway, I was ordered to buy you food after you woke up, so get ready." Smith said bitterly and got up and stood by the door.

"Oh, and we got you new clothes and threw out you old ones." She added. Star's eyes lit up and her tail started hitting the bed repeatedly, "An eye-patch, new clothes and _food?!_ Holy fudge! You guys are awesome!" She got up and grabbed the hangar on the curtain bar that had a new set of clothes waiting for her to try on. Smith then told her squad, "Feel free to do whatever. I'm going to be occupied with Star Wolf over her for a while." She gestured at star who was still changing. "Duuude! Star Wolf?!" Star squeaked giddily, "That should be our team name! And then we go to that human's house and I say, 'Don't get too cocky, Hu-man! And then!..."

Smith shook her head.

…

Everyone was sitting at Zeke's dining room table. Namora and Yukio had been talking to each other for a bit but were starting to worry when they noticed that Zeke hadn't said a word. If anything, he had been staring rather sternly at his Icy accomplice, trying to read for any ulterior motives or unnatural behavior.

Well her behavior was already unnatural in his eyes. He'd never seen such a, for lack of a better term, cold demeanor like hers. The way she carried herself made it seem like she didn't want to be here. But then again, digressing to what she did earlier seems to say otherwise. Looks like he had something to learn about his new roomie and he wasn't all to thrilled about it.

"Why so serious, hun?" Namora was the first to ask. Yukio, however, felt she was at fault for making him this way. Perhaps she had been to straight forward and scared him off. Ice started to gather around her feet as her face darkened. "I believe I am to blame. I have invaded his home and personal space. Perhaps I—" Yukio started but was then interrupted by Zeke, "No! it's not your fault! Please don't say anything like that! Just... I need to know whether or not your dangerous." He clutched the sleeve of his shirt and squeezed the fabric.

"I can handle that," Namora placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder. She nodded at her and mouthed 'don't worry.'. "Now," the agent started and clasped her hands together, "Yukio is a Yuki-Onna! Yuki-Onna are Ice elementals who are calm and reserved. They seem rather distant but this is due to lack of contact and their relation with cold. Trust me, they're not inherently malevolent. In fact, this is probably the most emotionally active Yuki-Onna I've been gifted to meet."

 _Really? Huh..._ Zeke thought, tilting his head at the mysterious woman. A light blush formed on her face and she turned to side a little.

He then clasped her hands, making her jolt in surprise. "I'm sorry for making you feel guilty. Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Zeke Flora, son of Ezekiel Flora and Laura Flora. I could only hope to be a more than efficient host for you." He released his frustrations in that little speech, making him sigh in relief. Yukio started to blush harder. She brought her hand to her cheeks and turned her head away, a small smile making its way on her face. "I think you broke her, hun." She snickered and nudged him. "I did?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I!" She couldn't make a comprehensible statement. She continued stuttering and started to become even more flustered as she replayed the scene in her head over and over. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on hers even though they weren't there. The air around her started to become icy as she began to freeze over in embarrassment. " _Ooooh_ dear." Namora said worriedly. "What's the going on? Is she to be okay?!" Zeke asked, starting to panic.

"Oh she's fine. Her powers are just slightly out of control. Yuki-Onna have decent mastery of their power. However, if they are experiencing a moment of heightened emotion, examples being: heightened Anger, sadness, pleasure or in this case embarrassment, their powers are usually at the mercy of their emotions. So it'd be best if we moved away until she cools off, lack of a better term." She informed. Zeke started to shiver as the room became colder. "H-h-h-how ab-bout we move back to the front for the time being?" he suggested. Namora just nodded and they got up. "We're going in front okay, Yukio?" Zeke said. Yukio meekly nodded, trying to calm herself.

They went to the front and patted themselves. They looked down saw mist coming from inside. "Wow…" Zeke muttered. Namora then handed him a book. "What's this?" he asked. He then read the title, "Extraspecies Encyclopedia." "This is something I should've given you earlier. It should tell you everything you need to know about liminals." She said, pushing up her glasses. "Oh, well thanks!" he said with a smile. "No, thank you." Namora said taking off her glasses, revealing her eyes. Her eyes were unique; one was a light blue while the other was a deep green. "I appreciate that you reconciled with your feelings and talked to Yukio. It must've been difficult." She said, leaning her elbow against the wall. "I guess. I had to say something, though. She meant no harm and I finally knew that. I just really need to keep my head up if I'm going to take care of her." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"You know, you're the only other person I let see my eyes other than Smith." She chuckled. "I really don't know why, but even though it has only been a day and a half. I feel like I've known you for months." Namora smiled down at Zeke. It didn't make any sense. Perhaps he just had that effect on people. Or maybe she felt pity for him after all he had been through. What she did know, however, was that she was going to protect him in any way possible. "Thank you! It feels nice to know I have a friend at my side! It's.. It's pretty rare!" he said happily. _Goddesses, your twenty-two and you still act like a child at times. Well, considering his background I can't really blame him, but I can't tell whether to call it adorable or Naïve. Hmmm… let's see how kiddish he really is_. She thought deviously to herself.

She hung her sunglasses on her pocket and quickly stuffed his face into her breasts. Zeke felt his whole body go stiff. This was unexpected behavior coming from a government official. "Well, what if I want to be a little more than a friend, hun?~" she asked teasingly. Zeke had no idea what to do. Contact with another woman was rather foreign to him, however, the effects were not. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this but it was hard not to as his moral code battled with the rest of his body. This woman was beautiful and his body was not denying that. "What if I want to be _of service_.~" She said huskily. Zeke then heard the unclipping of buttons coming from her white shirt. She had her left hand holding him in place while the other was working away at her shirt. She stopped quarter way down, enough to reveal some of her purple lace bra to him. "They're not as big as Icy in there, but I'm sure you'll enjoy them all the same.~" She teased, using her now free hand to bring his arm up her body.

Zeke was starting to go nuts. He knew he had to do something before he did something he would regret. His face was a strawberry red and threatened shoot steam. "Whoawhoawhoa! Hold up!" he shouted, breaking free of Namora's grasp. Only to be met with a sight that made him light headed. Namora's shirt and blazer hung off her shoulders leaving a lot of Namora's bra exposed, showing him an unhealthy amount her cleavage. His morale was starting to kick in and he quickly turned away. Namora just laughed and started button up her shirt. "What was that all about!?" he shouted, his voice cracking a bit.

"I had to check how much of a child you were. It seems your Juvenile days are coming to a close." She snickered. "Was nearly seducing me really necessary?!" he shouted again, turning back to her now that she was decent. "It was as necessary as I deemed it to be." She laughed again and promised not to do it again, only she winked when she did so. "You act like you didn't like it!" She said and lifted her breasts. "Stoooop!" he whined, turning away again. "Alright, alright, no more. _For now_." She said slyly.

"Besides, If it's not me, it's going to be her." Namora motioned inside, "She's already taken a liking to you and only wishes make you happy, and that means she'd be willing to do things she wouldn't normally do for others." She then looked into Zeke's eyes. She knew how to be serious when she needed to be. "I need you to use that resistance you used on me. Though you are a special case, I'd rather you not do anything untoward to her until we have confirmation that such relations are viable." She said. "Whoa, hey! I'm no monster. Even though you assumed I was…" he muttered the last part. "I know you're not, but it's my job to keep the homestay safe. Technically, you're classified as 'emotionally unstable'. Therefore, I must conduct a series of tests. That was one of them." She informed. "I kinda regret doing the most fun one first, though…" she muttered

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. It'll be quite the experience though." He promised and raised a fist to his chest and bowed. This made Namora smile. However, her time here was up and she was needed elsewhere. "Alright, I'll hold you that." she chuckled. She started toward her car, "Oh, you're leaving?" he asked tilting his head. "Yup, I have business to take care of back with the higher ups. Plus, I'm still very much a busy woman, being a Coordinator and what not." She shouted slightly, opening her door. "You've given me much to go on. I'm sure the nerds at the base will be happy to hear this. Thanks Zeke, see you soon." She put on her sunglasses and stepped inside, closing the door. He watched her drive off, leaving him to his thoughts.

He noticed that the mist had decreased greatly since they came out here and felt it was safe to go inside. He did so and saw that Yukio had finally calmed down and was simply sitting there waiting. "Ah, welcome back." She said in her same monotonous voice. "Thank you!" he said with a smile and took a seat next her. "So, what would you like to do?"

…

Yoko Namora

Height: A whopping 6'1/184cm!

Breast size: DD cup!

Age: 25

Birthday: July 10th

Occupation: Cultural Exchange psychiatric squad Coordinator, messenger, Cultural exchange psychologist, a leading variable of the 'Monster Therapy' Project, Replacement M.O.N. leader (Should Smith get sick or something happen to her, which isn't often), Security squad extra, and Leader of [Redacted].

Yoko Namora, much like Kuroko Smith, is a Cultural Exchange Coordinator. She is very knowledgeable about her job and has reminded people multiple times of this. However, she is more involved the psychiatric side of the Extraspecies exchange tasked with bringing people who have issues with liminals into various different programs that help interspecies relations. She is also one of the leading psychologists of her division. What people don't know, is that she has covert team much like Monster Ops: Neutralization. This was required due to the increase in attacks by liminals and abuse of the system by humans.

Appearance: Namora is typically seen in an outfit not much different than that of a government agent. However, she prefers the male attire than the female one. When she's not working, she's normally still seen in formal clothing such as dresses or suits. Her hair reaches her shoulders and looks like the color of fire save for a few stray gray hairs. Her defining traits are how tall she is and her Heterochromia Iridium (Multi colored Irises). She is also fit, as her jobs demand, and she holds an impressive bust.

Personality: Namora is a fun spirit, especially around her friends. She's very passionate with everything she does and will not quit. She can be a bit pensive during her job, however. She is also a busy body when she's not with Zeke, unlike Smith. However, signs of fatigue are starting show as a few gray hairs have already sprouted from non-stop productivity. She has had fainting spells from over-working but is much too stubborn to let that stop her. Namora has a soft spot for Zeke, though she is not sure why. She has the urge to protect him from any danger after disrespecting him by making a horrible assumption of him, something she didn't do often. Perhaps she felt she owed him, Or maybe…

Role: She is Zeke's guide and Cultural Exchange Coordinator.

Traits: Psychology: Namora is able to read people quicker than most and can tell how a person is feeling from little gestures and slight changes in tone of voice. She has been known to get through to people just from talking to them and without medication. So that assumption she made about Zeke stained her reputation.

Vigilance: Namora is always on standby should any situation arise. Even when she's sleep, she 'programed' her brain to wake her up when she hears a specific sound from her phone. This has proven to become dangerous to her health, however. She can also force herself to stay awake if need be.

Keen observation: Namora can spot something odd very quickly in a place that would have looked untouched. She can also 'see' the changes in someone's mental state. However, she is worn out by checking and rechecking over and over again, stressing out her brain.

Fitness: Namora is very fit from all her running around, but she also has set criteria for exercise, Due to the high demand of her jobs. Her body, though fit, is wearing down from all the non-stop activities that she has been forcing herself upon.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to R&R! I love that you guys enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking the Ice

A/N: Hello good guys! Pushing out another chapter! R&R is really appreciated. Also, did you like the character bios I added? That little segment is called 'Prey to Biographies?' Would you like me to do more? Let me know!

Ch. 4 Breaking the Ice.

...

Zeke gazed at Yukio expectantly, putting his fear aside. He would have to review that book Ms. Namora gave him when he has the chance. "Oh? I am unsure. Perhaps it would be best if I explored my new home? With your company of course," she suggested almost plainly. She now knew now that it would be wise if she kept her emotions in check if she were to ever get close to her new host. Zeke nodded and got up. "Very well!" he said in a fake posh accent. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She stared at his hand with mild interest and took it. "I believe I owe you a tour of our home! Shall we?" he offered but then stopped.

 _Goddesses... Jeez, she's cold!_ he didn't realize that heart beat rose significantly and that he'd been standing there for a good minute. He started actively shivering before taking notice. "O-oh man." he said shakily and took his hand away from hers. He instinctively scared himself. How he did it was beyond him. Perhaps his body felt like it was gonna freeze. So much for putting fear aside.

"Sorry about that. I-" He started but was interrupted by the raise of her hand. "No need." she responded in a dull sounding way. She rose from her seat and patiently waited for further instruction, her eyes softly taking in his nervous stature. There was a reason she came here. She wanted to meet him. Why?

He was adorable.

He was shorter than her and was on the chubby side. He looked so soft to her that she couldn't help but poke his cheeks when she met him; And now seeing him like this only strengthened that motive. Not only that, he seemed really nice. The chance to give him a fresh, new start to a new life also gave her a warm feeling she had not felt in years. She'd have to try her best to convey these feelings properly should the time come. Right now, she was content with whatever he had to offer.

Zeke shuffled awkwardly. She was intimidating without meaning to be. Did she take souls? Did she turn people to ice cubes and keep their carcass as a trophy? How does he know whether she has an ulterior motive or not? Zeke shook head actively, making his homestay a little confused. _I guess I just have to trust that she won't do anything. Trust... Trust? As if!_ he thought, his gaze progressively getting sour.

Clearly, words from Namora weren't enough to convince the stocky young man. He'd have to do some interrogating after the tour, however. Right now he had to suck it up. With a sigh he looked the left.

"To the left, we have the living area." He pointed to the living room which was filled with aesthetic décor. There was one large window on the left wall with two expensive curtains hanging down. Two abstract paintings were hung beside it. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room sporting three miniature dragon statues in the center. It was quite large and filled the space between a beautiful Sofa and a large smart T.V., which sat on a tiled piece that stretched across the room. The walls were also painted in a way that some would consider a bit much.

Zeke took quick glances at the woman, watching her every movement. Her face hadn't notably changed when he saw her examining his living room. _Why is she like that? Is she planning something?_ he nearly growled but kept it in. This warranted further investigation.

"My parents are very exotic when it deals with decoration." He chuckled dryly, pointing at the living room lights that hung off the walls. They looked more like lanterns if anything. Yukio looked at the room with intrigue. It was nothing like she had ever seen in her life. She noticed a long, glass case that sat under the window. Inside were a collection Geodes that varied in different colors, shapes and sizes.

"As you know, to our right is the kitchen." He motioned his arm toward the kitchen, opting Yukio to turn. The living room and kitchen were separated by tile and carpet. The kitchen had been no slouch in terms of decoration either. She had only just realized that the table they had been sitting at was stained glass that had a weird white creature with a gold ring on its stomach engraved into it. There were two windows, one in front of the table, showing the front yard, and one the side. Ahead was an immaculate cooking area filled with all sorts of appliances. Zeke mentally took note of some of the replaced china that was destroyed by his invader.

The Ice elemental turned to her host and noticed his distress but opted to stay silent about it. Instead, she stared at him intently. "You have a very nice establishment." she complimented, although sounding nonchalant.

 _Alright.. Does she not like it? Does plan on taking it for herself? What?! I can't read her!_

Zeke took a deep breath through his nose and moved to the hallway. His fear getting the better of him, he stopped and turned to Yukio, making her jump a little. "Alright... Who are you? and why me?" he asked abruptly. "I'm sorry?" she was confused by the sudden question. "I said: Who are you? and why me? I need to know that you're not just going to up and kill me!" he shouted angrily.

She looked human, truly she did, but the problem was that she wasn't and he knew that. He didn't know whether trusting her was a good idea or not. For all he knew, she could freeze him over or take his soul. He double reminded himself to check over that book. However, Yukio nodded in understanding. "I want to know you," she started simply, "if you are unnerved around me, so be it. I understand. There is no need to rush, Young Master."

"Young… Master? Why that all of a sudden?" he asked quizzically.

She closed her eyes keeping her stoic look. "I thought that it would be fitting to give you title akin to your current status as my host. I am at your disposal, should you need anything from here on." She said softly.

To say that Zeke was shocked was an understatement. Was this some kind of plot? Or... Or was she really telling the truth? "W-what? Just like that?" he stuttered, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Yes. I like you."she said truthfully. Zeke blinked a couple times. He then remembered what Namora said, _'She's already taken a liking to you and only wants to make you happy.'_ He wanted to believe that but didn't take her words seriously. But now... His heart started to lift. Did she.. really like him? Here she was, completely dedicating herself to him on their first day living together. It was unbelievable to say the least.

"B-but why? You haven't even known me for that long! And I haven't done anything but treat you like a villain!" He shouted. She nodded again. "It matters not to me. From what I have heard, others have victimized you. I will do no such thing. If thinking me a villain makes you feel more secure, do so. I will wait as long as long as it takes for you to trust me." she finished and bowed.

"How sweet..." He started to recall the morals he was taught to him by his family. They always nailed in his head not to be judgmental to anyone, regardless of who it was. Conflicting with his morals were his fears. He valued his morals over everything he did, so it scared him that he was doing the complete opposite of what he was taught.

"This isn't normally me." he muttered out. He leaned his head into his hand, trying to calm his emotions. "Jeez... You really know how to play with my heart." he chuckled bitterly. All of a sudden, he felt her arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. The surprise nearly caused him to attack but then he felt the coolness of her skin on her breasts. He started to relax, letting her pet his hair.

"Please do not fret yourself over such matters. It does not offend me as much as you make it out to be."

He nodded between the fabric of her Yukata and the skin of her bust. "We'll work through this, I promise." He said strongly. She simply nodded and let go of him. He backed away with his hands behind his back.

With a clear head again, he said, "Alrighty! Next…" he started to walk to back of the house, making another mental note the enlarged hallway and two extra doors. Yukio followed suit looking at all the extra décor that hung around in the hallway. "By the by, the upstairs is where my room is. It's a loft now, but it should be the first door on the right." he forewarned. The Yuki-Onna acknowledged the info and responded with something similar, "My room is down here, according to Ms. Namora," she pointed at door next to them, "Don't be afraid to call for me."

 _Honestly, I should be the one saying that._ he thought, finding the irony amusing.

Reaching the back door, he opened it. "This is the… THE! Holy! _What!?_ " His eyes lit up at what he saw. His garden had been completely redone in a way that he couldn't even imagine. His flower bed had been expanded and now a plethora of flowers and plants flourishing in lush soil. A mini green house had been built at the very corner of the backyard. There was a mote flowing throughout the backyard and walkways were built to avoid stepping in the orchard. The center fountain piece had been drastically changed. It looked like something straight out a famous Fantasy RPG. It looked like it was completely made of crystals.

Zeke then promptly whited out which alarmed Yukio. "Y…g ..aster?!" was the last thing heard before slipping out of consciousness.

…

Zeke's dream was strange. It was night. He was in a beautiful illuminated forest lit up by the moon, fire flies, and some weird glowing moss and flowers. Not knowing where he was, he walked forward aimlessly. He continued until he was met with a wall of shrubbery. He pushed passed the shrubbery until he was met with an open area. In the middle stood a woman. What was odd though was that she looked to be standing in a giant, white flower, or rather, sitting in a giant, white flower. He strode forward, curious of the weird being. For some odd reason, he found himself enthralled by her. The being turned toward him, her eyes shadowed out. She gave him a loving smile, almost as if she was excited to see him. Not wanting to seem vain, he pointed at himself in question. The creature nodded excitedly. He almost felt the happiness emit from her.

"My Zeke." came a ghastly voice. She held out her arms, beckoning him to her. She hardly wore anything save for some vines that covered her most important places. "Our Zeke." the voice announced again. Her hips swayed enticingly and a scent released from her. The smell was nice to the man. Well, nice not even being close of a decent description. It was _divine._

"The one who cared for us..." she spoke as he came closer to her. "The one we will return to..." her voice was tugging at the man like a rope. "We are... the Orchid. You named us... Anima..." He was about to reach her before everything started to freeze over and the scenery changed.

Suddenly everything got colder and he felt the strings of consciousness tug at him. "I'll be waiting..." She said staring down at him.

Zeke woke up after that, not sure what exactly that was all about. Who was that plant woman? She felt familiar somehow. _The Orchid?_ he thought. All these things… He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He felt really cold for some reason but then saw that Yukio had been sitting on a chair she placed next to the bed. She was asleep. Ice was coating her skin from worrying so much and it changed the room's temperature. He leaned upward and almost immediately noticed that it was dusk. _Goddesses, how long was I out?_ He thought to himself.

Deciding that sitting there wasn't going to do any good, Zeke left his bed and went to Yukio, who hadn't moved a wink. "I guess I should get her to bed…" he whispered hesitantly. _But how? is the question._ She was considerably taller than him so he assumed carrying her was out of the question. "But what other choice do I have? I can't leave her here!" he said to himself in a low tone. Zeke gulped. He knew what he had to do. Stepping to the side, he kneeled down and put an arm under her legs. He scooted is other arm on her lower back and clutched her waist.

Using his upper body and leg strength, slowly but surely, he hoisted her up. " _Oh dear goddesses!_ " He grunted as he tried to gain his balance. She was heavy, as he suspected. Oh, and cold. That too. When he did, though, he noticed that the bottom of her Yukata hung off her, exposing her long, shapely legs. "Oh dear! Come on!" he whispered harshly now that his hormones were coming into play. Feeling ready, he walked to the doorway. "Hrrg.." he grunted as he lifted her back slightly to avoid hitting her head.

He looked around in hope that her room was upstairs. He _slowly_ checked the new rooms that were built (having trouble opening them, holding Yukio and whatnot) but none of them had her stuff. He then remembered that her was down stairs. "Great…" he grunted through his teeth. She was starting to feel heavier to him. He steadily moved to the staircase and stopped. "Oh boy…" he sighed. He lifted one foot and slowly placed it on one stair. He tried the next one but stumbled slightly, making him quickly stamp his foot on the next one.

This, however, made Yukio's bust bounce slightly, causing her already loose clothing to slide off her shoulders ever so slowly. _Fate, if you don't calm yourself I swear…_ he thought, a blush growing on his face. Each step he took tested his strength and very sense of mind. His brain started to fuzz up as he tried his damnedest not to stare her generous breasts which were growing more visible by the second. A lump was caught in his throat causing him swallow nervously.

 _A few more steps…_ he encouraged himself. Each step was slower than the last. _Three mor—Wa whoa! Whoa whoa!_ He stumbled down the last three stairs and fell on his knee. He felt his left hand's grip on her legs slip upwards and his hand fell to her… soft rear. Her legs drooped over his left leg his and Zeke's right arm held her tight, his hand clutched to her…

 _Fate can go jump off a cliff! Why huh?! You couldn't help yourself, could you? 'Hey! Let's put Zeke in a perverted situation! That'd be funny! Lololololololol!' Goddesses… And why in the world is she so soft?! And cold?! Why is she so soft and cold?! How is she not awake?! Hey Zeke! SHUT UP!_ He mentally rambled, his hand unconsciously squeezing her breast.

A small squeak coming from Yukio immediately spurred him from his mental breakdown. His body went stiff. He started shaking and his head slowly turned toward Yukio. Yukio had a shy and embarrassed look on her face and her skin was starting to become really cold again. A dark blue blush was prominent and she was staring directly at him.

"I-I-Is this what you wanted, young master?" She asked timidly, "We've only known each other for a few hours but I'm willing to-" "Stop! Stop right there. Don't say another word or else I'll lose myself." He said, steam threatening to blow from his nose. "I really don't mind, young ma-" "MmmmmMMMH!" he sounded, silencing her again. They stood in that awkward position in silence. Zeke's heart had been beating so hard that Yukio could have sworn she had heard his through her own. Yukio had somehow calmed her nerves much faster than Zeke and broke the silence, "Shall I move then, young master?" she asked, moving her hand over his to remove it from her breast. "Please…" he said quietly.

She nodded, moved his hand away and stood up. She started to straighten out her Yukata but then asked, "Are you sure? I could at least-" "Please stop…" And that was that.

…

After thirty minutes of screaming in his hands and explaining what he was doing and apologizing profusely, Zeke finally gained his composure. It was late-evening O'clock and he was hungry, like always. He was honestly surprised he was able to control his hunger throughout the day. Though he assumed that it was because he unconscious for part of it. "Goddesses, I'm hungry." He said, rubbing his pudgy stomach. "With your permission, shall I make something for dinner?" she asked politely. "You know how to cook? Pssh, by all means, have at it." He said, shooing her away.

Zeke sat the dining table thinking about random stuff while Yukio did her thing. _Huh, maybe this won't be so bad after all. I think I can trust her a bit. Then again, I'm the one who looked like a pervert, so who am I to talk._ He thought to himself. "Young master?" she called. "What's up?" "How long have you been living alone in this house?" she asked.

"I've been living alone here for about two years. My parents pay for all the bills. I just keep it clean." He replied. He felt ashamed for admitting that for made him seem lazy. Truth be told, he was, but that didn't change anything. "Where are your parents?"

"They're abroad doing interior design for famous and wealthy people. They have a talent for decoration as you can tell." Yukio nodded, not turning away from her work. Zeke sat in silence. He wanted to continue the conversation but didn't know to say. Yukio turned around and carried two bowls of Ramen filled with meats and vegetables and placed one in front of him. "Forgive me, I could only find a few ingredients."

"Yeeeeah.. That's my fault." Zeke noted awkwardly. "I just can't help myself sometimes." he reasoned. "Hmmm.." she hummed simply.

(A/N This is made up since they don't elaborate where Yukio comes from. Unless they did and I just wasn't paying attention because I'm trash like that.) "I come from the peaks of Mt. Fuji where I was taught serve people who I am dedicated to." She said in her classic monotonous tone. "Really? Wow!" he said. He immediately took the fork she handed to him while Yukio used the chopsticks she found in what was labeled the 'Oriental drawer'.

"I was taught to control my emotions and my powers to be more of service to those who need it." She continued. She then turned him. "My service is to you, of course." Zeke was going to town on his and stopped to say, "Oh my..." His cheeks going red. He turned her and gave her a small smile. She obviously didn't return it, but she did acknowledge it.

It made her happy.

Zeke didn't know this though. "You should be more expressive, Yu." he said before taking in more of his noodles. "Yu?" she asked. "Yeah, I figured I'd call you that since you call me 'Young Master'." he replied. "Anyway, what I said before still stands."

"I cannot." she said sullenly. "And why's that?"

"I don't really know how... I am not used to being 'expressive'. For that is not a life I lived." she replied monotonously with a hint of sadness. "Huh, but I saw you smile a bunch." he said.

"I-I really?" she asked incredulously. "You never knew? Weird. You smiled like three times." He then continued eating, not realizing what he had just done.

…

A lot of ice was defrosted and a lot apologies were made. Tired of this rather chill and eventful (Somewhat) day. Zeke decided that a bath was in order before going to bed. "I'mma take a bath and head to bed. Alright?" He told her. "Shall I prepare the bath for you?" she asked. _Goddesses…_ "Fine, fine, do what you will." He sighed. She bowed and headed to the hallway. "Guess I'll wait…"

He wasn't so much disturbed by the fact that she was making a bath for him. He just doesn't think he could handle seeing her … 'Vulnerable' again. It took all his willpower not to do anything rash toward her and he didn't want that to happen again. _Jeez, I can't trust her already can I? all this time I was reluctant to even touch her and now?... I mean what the heck! This might be a trick of some sort._ He 'rationalized'. He sat on his couch thinking until he heard Yukio's voice. "Young master, the bath is ready." She came out and called. "Alrighty." He called back and got up.

The bathroom had been changed into what looked like a bath house. "The heck were they thinking?!" he shouted. There were six bath setups, each varied in size. He just sighed and went the bath that was filled. Out of habit, he always wore a pair of shorts in the bath. He stepped in and settled in the water and sighed in content. He closed his and returned his thoughts, letting the warm water sooth his body.

Unbeknownst to him, Yukio entered in the room in a one-piece bathing suit with a snow flake design. In her arms she carried different soaps and a wash cloth. She strode to the bath. Zeke had been sitting in the middle of the bath, making it easier for Yukio to enter. Zeke felt something frothy on his back. He flinched and screamed and turned around putting up a mock kung-fu pose in the water. His face started to heat up when he saw her bathing suit. _It shouldn't be legal to look like her._ He admired. However, he soon shied away from her and covered his body somewhat. He was ashamed of what he looked like and didn't want anyone else to see.

"W-what are you doing?!" he half shouted and turned around. Though he should have expected this. "I am here to clean you." She said bluntly. _That stoic resolve of hers can be strong…_ "O-oh…" he sighed. "I'm sorry you have to look at this body… It's not exactly what one would call handsome." He said turning around. "Your body is nothing to be ashamed of, young master." She said, washing his back. "Tell that to everyone else who can't see passed this." He sighed and squeezed his stomach roughly. Yukio sighed and put more soap on the wash cloth and started on his arms and side. A blush started to form and her hands and started to wander on his soft torso. "I like your body…" she said quietly, rubbing her hands sensually over his body and dropping her cloth.

She pushed her breasts against his back, causing him to go stiff. "You have a cute body." She whispered lovingly. _Goddesses! Where'd this come from? N-not that I mind... But still!_ The warmth of the water had caused her to lose some of her senses.

She was acting freely.

Yukio started to move up and down against his back, her boobs building up soap on his back. The contrast of cold and warm was weird but, that was the least of Zeke's worries. "Heyheyhey! s-stop!" he cried. He started squeezing his fist repeatedly, accentuating his nervousness.

"I cannot... I'm cleaning your adorable stature... It needs my touch..." she cooed hazily. Her hands traced his stomach slowly, dropping the cloth altogether. Zeke felt the flaps of her bathing suit start to slide off her chest. Her actions started to become more seductive. She purposely let her cool breath travel down his neck and she pushed her breasts harder against his back, her soft flesh flattening easily against him, allowing her intentions to known.

"Y-Yukio!" he shouted. The Yuki-Onna snapped back to reality and realized that the heat was effecting her. "Forgive me, Young Master... I am not used to being in such heat..." she said, now panting from the heat. "Alright! Alright! Let's get you out of here! I think our bath is done!" he panicked.

...

"Alright. This was some first day, huh?" Zeke said with a nervous smile. Yukio nodded in agreement. Already they had made a giant leap in their relationship in just one day. They can only imagine what the future holds for them as they headed for their rooms. "Good Night!"

"Good night, young master."

Tomorrow is a new day. Things will only get more complicated from here on. How Zeke will handle it is up to him.

…

A/N: Awesome! If you like those bios, I'll be happy to them more often! Things are going to pick up now! There will be time skips and what not now that I fleshed out Zeke. Who is that plant woman in his dream?! Why is Zeke warming up so quickly to Yukio? Could it be a trick? Is her powers manipulating his emotions? Find out in future chapters, right here! Remember to Read and Review and let me know what you'd like to see! You could be the one to take the story a different direction!


	5. Chapter 5 Heavy clouds in a new life

Ch. 5: Heavy clouds in the new life.

A/N: Back in action! Hopefully you guys read the fixed version of 4.5. I realized that things in that chapter were a little iffy and somewhat rushed. Anyway, enjoy yourselves in this next installment of Prey to the World?!

Here comes the fun!

…

A week has passed since Yukio arrived in the Flora household. Things seem to be looking up for Zeke. He seems to have gained more self-confidence with this new responsibility. Yukio, although somewhat stoic, has been nothing less than friend to him. However, today was interesting. Today was the day Zeke's parents send a portion of their earnings to the house for restocking the kitchen and a list of other things.

Which meant... "Looks like we're going shopping!" Zeke called out. Yukio came out of her room with a broom in her hands. She had been cleaning the house and she just finished her room. "Is that so? I shall provide a list of the things we need then," Yukio said. She returned the broom and went to retrieve a Pencil and Notepad.

Meanwhile, Zeke had been rummaging through the mail and found the letter his parents normally sent after sending him money. He smiled at what was to come from the letter's contents.

He didn't own phone, not feeling a need to own one. So he instead relied on letters, the old fashioned way.

He walked over to the couch, took a seat, opened the rather spangled envelope, and began to read.

 _My sweet Zeke,_

 _HI sweet heart! Are you doing okay? I hope so! Anyway, we heard about our new house guest so I just couldn't wait to send you this letter! Is she treating you well? She better be, I want nothing less than the best for you. Ezekiel and I have just visited Greece! We were asked to decorate a party for the President! It was so exciting! I so wish you were there. I miss you so much. However, we both know where our responsibilities lie. There are a list of items I need you to buy with the money before you take the rest for food, alright? Do write back please. Tell me all about her! Love you and so does your father! Also, We're going to visit your brother and sisters soon!_

 _Sincerely your everloving mother, Laura Flora._

Zeke struggled to choke back tears. Being emotional, it was hard keep his feelings in check, plus he just loved his mother. There were times when he would start thinking about them when things were too much for him. Before Yukio, his parents were the only thing that kept him going. Nothing, hopes and wishes alike, ever brought him solace like his parents.

Zeke wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He took out another piece of paper from the envelope and read the list. "Let's see here… Mulch, Plant food, soil, paint, step ladder…, paint.. Roller… a lantern…. Et cetera et cetera….." Zeke sighed. They wanted him to paint the shed in the Backyard.

 _P.S. Can you please decorate the tool shed out back? The thing is horrendous. Feel free to buy your choice paint! Also, take care of the garden. Please? Love you!_

"On the dime, as always…" Zeke moaned. "Young Master, I have written down a list of food and items that may be useful for the house." Yukio informed. Zeke didn't want to do this anymore. laziness started to overtake him and his will to move.

"Aaaaaaaaah…" he groaned. "I'm not feeling it. We can do it later." Zeke leaned back against the couch. Yukio stood there, her stoic face never bending. She walked over to him and leaned down. "What's up Yu?" Zeke asked. Yukio put both hands around his waist and lifted the smaller man over her shoulders. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"We must go shopping, Young Master." she said.

"Put me down!" he shouted.

"We must go shopping, Young Master." she repeated

Zeke sighed realizing this was nothing more than a losing battle on his part. He put his hand on his chin and waited for her to put him down. "Do you have my wallet, keys, and money at least?" he asked irritably. "I have procured your belongings, yes." she replied. Zeke paused for a moment, "You know, you're deceptively strong."

"You are just light." she said plainly. "Don't give me that." he growled. "I'm merely speaking the truth…" she retorted softly

"Yu, I weigh a ton. You are strong if can handle carrying-", before he could finish, Yukio dropped him in front of her. "Ouch! You could have been a little gentler with the land-" "Stop it." Yukio interrupted, her eyes as stern as usual. Zeke just sat and looked down. "Please Zeke… " she pained.

"Why should it hurt? You just laugh. That's what normally happens." he said darkly. Yukio heaved once. _I'm sorry Zeke, But I don't know how else to help you._ she thought sadly. Yukio started speaking words of comfort and encouragement but as she spoke, small wisps of her "Ice breath" would escape her mouth.

She had been doing this since she had arrived to his house. Whenever he became nervous, sad, or scared, she would let loose small streams of Ice breath to relinquish heat from his heart so he would open up to her. It was the reason why he enjoyed her hugs so much. However, she would make sure the effects were temporary as not to completely give him a "Frozen heart".

She felt like she was cheating… Cheating him out of his trust. However, she wanted so bad to be close to him and hold him. She yearned for it and it was by her determination that she kept up this act.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asked kindly. "Yeah.. Thanks. Jeez.. I'm sorry for all that.." he breathed. She hugged him and laid his head on her chest. "It's quite alright, Young Master. I have been patient so far and I won't quit now." she felt her heart squeeze tightly.

With renewed will, Zeke stood up and took on a 'Superman' pose. "Alright! I'm ready! Let's go!" he said with zeal. "Oh my, I seem to have forgot to change." she looked at her Kimono.

"Well hurry! We have places to go and things to do!" he leaned against his car and watched Yukio walk quickly inside. After waiting a few minutes Yukio returned in a blue, snowflake spangled Jumpsuit and wore a pair of sandals. She wore her hair in a bun only leaving some of her hair to hang to her waist. Zeke gawked for a bit, only used to seeing her in her Kimonos. "I, uh, didn't know you had that." he choked. Yukio just nodded, pleased with the reaction.

 **Moments later, at a shopping plaza in the city.**

Zeke and Yukio were walking down a crowded sidewalk. Yukio would have wore a large sun hat to block her blue skin from the sun, however, it started to snow suddenly. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned their gaze to the sky holding out their hands in curiosity.

Yukio was having trouble keeping her composure. The seemingly stoic Yuki-Onna was holding hands with her host upon request. Her face strained as a smile tried to push itself onto her face. A dark blue blush was streamed across her features.

 _I'm holding hands with Master in public.~ I can't believe I'm holding hands with Master in public...~ We probably look… like a couple…._ She thought excitedly.

The snow started falling a little harder.

 **Earlier**

The pair made it to the city's shopping Plaza. Before Zeke could hop out, he felt a tug on his shirt. "Huh? What's up?" he turned to see Yukio looking away shyly. "Can… Can we hold… hands while we're out?" she asked in a small voice. "I don't know about that. I mean, people will.." he trailed off. He thought of all the people and how they would look at him strangely standing next to a woman who was head or more taller than him. However, he remembered all the times she has made him feel like a better person so far. Perhaps it was about time he repaid the favor. After all, he felt bad about the pathetic behavior he always caused himself. She was the one to deal with it.

"Alright…" he murmured. He got out his car and walked to the other side. Zeke opened the door for her and held out his hand. She slowly reached out and grabbed his. A flake of snow fell on his hand. He looked up and noticed that clouds covered the skies. Yukio stepped out of the car, her giddiness very apparent. _This is gonna go badly…_ he thought bitterly _But at least she's happy._ He put on a bright smile for her.

 **Present**

Zeke was more or less correct.

Him, a short, chubby man standing next to a tall, humanoid Liminal woman did not look good on his visage. He could almost feel the judgmental stares from human and Extraspecies alike. Murmurs of gossip could be heard from the people and what's worse, they knew who he was and his infamy for being caught by multiple carnivorous Liminals.

"Isn't that the guy that hates Extraspecies?..."

"Really?"

"He's always in the anti-liminal PSA's. Something about how dangerous they are."

"Well that's just rude."

 _Goddesses...Can't they just leave me alone?_ He mulled angrily. He felt his hand being squeezed lightly and noticed Yukio looking down at him. "I'll be fine…" he whispered. They continued on their way and Zeke reviewed the list. "We should probably head to a florist or the Market. I want to get the plant stuff first," he said, glazing over the list.

"Perhaps a Florist will be a better choice. They are not as crowded. Plus, there is a chance that they might have higher quality materials." Yukio suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so." he then noticed that the snow had slowed. "Huh, the snow is slowing down. Did you finally relax?" he said with a cheeky smile. "I'm perfectly fine." she said quickly and the snow sped its descent again. As they walked, they heard children's cries of excitement from seeing snow. Some adults weren't to pleased with the sudden change in weather while others were indifferent or pleased. Zeke couldn't help chuckle when he heard Lamias complain about the weather.

"In other news, It has suddenly started snowing in downtown Misc city! Hope you brought your jackets! As for why is unknown! Even our Meteorologists are having trouble figuring out what could be the cause of such a happening. We'll provide more details when we can. If you have any idea what this phenomena is, please call this number…" The telecast droned on as they passed an electronics store.

Zeke laughed out loud, not caring about the gossip anymore. "Looks like someone's famous!" he nudged Yukio softly. "How so?" she asked.

"Come on now. Who else can summon snow like this? Surely not me."

"But they haven't-"

"This just in! An update to the mysterious weather! Thanks to your quick response, we had a source tell us at HQ that there is a Yuki-Onna currently in downtown Misc! A rare sight indeed! For those who don't know, Yuki-Onna have the ability to create blizzards, or in this case, light snow! Isn't that right, Kui?"

"Indeed! According to the pictures our loyal viewers sent us," on screen it showed pictures of Yukio and Zeke holding hands and talking to one another, "the Yuki-Onna is simply enjoying a day out with her host family." Zeke smiled at the sound of that. Perhaps that is what it was. He noticed a bunch of kids swarm Yukio, asking her silly questions about herself. The humanoid looked over to Zeke with a slight worried look. Zeke smiled and shrugged.

"Ha! What kind of Monster Girl would enjoy hanging out with him? Look at him! Short and fat!" spat a juvenile teen to his friends. "Heh, any girl with tits like that would be better off with me." the group of teens laughed. Zeke cringed. _Saw that coming from a mile away._ He thought. However, rather than moping about it, his mood was far too light to allow it to bother him. Instead, he leaned against a wall and watched on.

"Hey, there he is now." One of them whispered. "The guy leaning on the wall?"

"Yeah, he's got his ugly mug set on that Yuki-O-Whatever."

"Why don't we negotiate with him? Maybe some Doughnuts will convince him to hand her over!" the guys snickered.

"Dude! Can you imagine what's under those clothes? Who cares if she's one those Monsters, she looks human enough for me!" they drooled.

"The blue skin is a little weird but who cares. She's got all I need." they focused on her breasts.

"How about we get him while everyone's distracted. Then we can 'negotiate', yeah?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you guys think?" "Of course!"

"I'll go first."

Zeke smiled at the scene in front of him. People and children lined up to talk to Yukio, whom eventually warmed up to the crowd. What unnerved some was her lack of expression and her toneless voice. The kids thought it was cool and tried to mimic how composed she was. Zeke sighed, "Maybe I was over reacting. Things turned out a lot better than I thought."

It was then someone approached him. "Yo! Mind if I ask you a question?" "Uuh, sure. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just 'this'." Someone grabbed Zeke roughly and covered his mouth. Zeke's eyes widened and he tried struggle, only to be pinned down by two more attackers. "Move! Before someone notices!" They dragged him down an abandoned alley way, Zeke trying fruitlessly to struggle from their grip all the while. However as they dragged him away, someone had been watching the whole time and slithered off…

…...

"Right here boys!" their 'leader' shouted. They pushed Zeke to the ground against the wall. "There we go! Now we can start!"

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!" Zeke shouted. The picked him up and shoved him against the wall. His vision cleared and he immediately noticed that some of them were liminals!

"How about you shut up and listen and things will go smoothly.." growled a male Kobold.

"You know that sexy ice girl you have with you? Well, I'd like to make a little trade." he then smirked. An orc came walking up with two boxes of Doughnuts a couple of books. "I know fat guys love your Doughnuts and Hentai mags so in return of these we get to have her." The group guys laughed and waited for an answer.

Zeke had never been so offended in his life. A mix of anger, fear and sadness welled up in his person. _Why?! Why me?! Why am I always the target?! Its.. Its.. These monsters fault! These stupid extraspecies always hounding me down for one thing or another!_ His body shook with all these emotions traveling through his brain.

"Come on, big guy. It ain't hard." one of the guys snickered. Tears streamed down Zeke's eyes and he growled, "You can take those and your little group and set fire to yourselves! Yukio is not an object of pleasure nor will she ever be! Go find a tramp to be your plaything, maybe you'll get a disease while you're at it!" he cried. How he said it though was unconvincing. He wasn't used to speaking rude like or defending himself. He was to soft for that. So when he blubbered all that out, they just laughed at him.

"Maaan! You sound pathetic! Do all shut-ins sound like that? Jeez, its a wonder how they chose you to be host family!" the teen laughed.

"Its because of those _things_!" he shouted, pointing at the two non-humans of the group. The Orc and Kobold grew angry. "What's that supposed mean?!" The orc shouted. "EXACTLY AS IT SOUNDS!" Zeke shouted more confidently. "You monsters always think you can do whatever the hell you want and never worry about the consequences! So you want to know why I have Yukio? Its because I don't trust you _filthy! Mongering! Beasts!_ "

He spat at their feet.

"That's it! I'm not about to to be insulted by some low-life shut in!" the Kobold shouted. "Whoa, calm down! We ain't here to pick a fight." one of the human teens patted his back. "You think I care? No one makes fun of us! Let's just teach him a little lesson." "Know what? Fine. He didn't agree to our terms so we'll show him what 'No' gets him."

Zeke saw them crack their knuckles. He closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

…...

Yukio shook the hand of a woman who took a picture with her. Another group of people started asking question such as, "How tall are you?" "Do Yuki-Onna really live in the mountains?" "How old are you?" None of these questions really mattered until one of them asked, "Where's your host family?" "Oh? The Young Master is…" her voice trailed when she turned around and saw that he was gone. What really unnerved her was the crumpled list that laid on the floor. "Zeke?" no answer. "ZEKE?!" no response. She started to scan her surroundings, hoping to find one trace of his whereabouts.

She picked up the list and pocketed it. Not wanting to stand around, she started to retrace her steps to where had last been. "Young Master!?" she called out.

The people started murmuring and grew worried for the Yuki-Onna. "What's the matter, Ms.?" a little girl asked. "My Master, or rather, my host seems to be missing." she answered. "Maybe, he went to get something?" quipped someone in the crowd. Something happened just then. Yukio felt something in her mind snap. She sensed it. Zeke was in danger. He was in danger because of her. Because of her. "He's in danger!" she cried.

"We'll help! What was he wearing again?" A willing citizen shouted. Yukio started shaking, however. She became breathless and clutched her sides. She then fell to her knees, her eyes widened to their fullest. "No no no no…" Snow started fall at an overwhelming pace. The wind started to pick up. "Everyone! Get inside! She's forming a blizzard!" a familiar voice sounded.

Albeit reluctantly, the people started to enter the buildings. The children stared sadly at the distressed woman but were quickly rushed inside. "Balboa! Did you see where they dragged off Zeke?!" The psychiatric Coordinator asked. "Yes, Corva sent Widowna to the scene already." the Lamia, who was wearing a mask along with a large, M.O.O.N.S thermal, responded. "D-did… Did you say _Widowna?!_ " She asked cautiously. "Indeed, Is there a problem?..." Balboa then put two and two together. "Shit…" she murmured.

"Oh my _God…_ " Namora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, I need to calm Yukio before this gets too far out of hand. What I need you to do is call Vesp and stop Widowna from from doing anything, alright?"

"Yes Lady."

"Will you be okay in that thermal? I don't need you going into an early Hibernation because I screwed over a friend." Balboa just gave a thumbs up and slithered away. Namora turned her attention Yukio, who was repeating the word "No!". "Alright, Namora. You know to do." she ran into the rushing storm.

….

Minutes have gone by and already the storm was looking like a white out.

Balboa whisked her way to the rooftops in a series of tail slings. When she got up there, Widowna was already starting to take action. "Widowna! Wait!" she called out. Due to the wind, however, her voice didn't reach her in time or at all. "Curses! Vesp! Get over here! Quick!" she shouted, trying her best to catch up to the Arachne.

"I'm on my way Bal! Wait.. What the freak is that?!" she exclaimed. A large cloud front encased downtown. "A Blizzard. Now get over here!"

"A Blizz- What?! Know what? Never mind. Aight, my Top Snek! I'mma be there in a flash! But I'm bringing back up!" and communication was cut off. The storm was getting worse, to Balboa's misfortune. The thermal she wore could only do so much to fend off the cold before the storm would take its toll.

Balboa's face creased and she stood there. "I'm too late." her arms twitched to move and preserve her body heat, but she refused. Her failure was unacceptable.

"Hey, you ready for this, furball?" Vesp asked her 'passenger'.

"What? Did you really think I'd just sit by and watch you work?"

 **Meanwhile**

Zeke sat there beaten. His right eye was swollen shut, bruises covered his body and blood seeped from both nostrils of his nose. He could of sworn that some of his bones were fractured or even broken. He didn't have the will to care, though. He couldn't think anything. He didn't care about anything. He just sat, waiting for things to end.

"Hey guys. Is it getting cold or what? Like, super cold?" The orc asked. "Yeah, it's freezing!" They looked up and saw snow rushing across the sky. "What the hell?! It wasn't like this a minute ago!"

Zeke's mind snapped back into reality. "Y-Yukio.." he muttered.

"What was that? The Ice girl you say?" the Kobold said. "Maybe we should pay her a visit and 'calm her down' a bit." he laughed. "After I'm done with you that is.."

"You will unhand him at once." came a voice from on top. A large silhouette dropped from the rooftops, making heafty _boom_ sound."Huh? And who the hell are you supposed to be?" the teen asked with a arrogance, having just asserted his dominance. "Your judge..." they sounded menacingly and ran toward the group.

What happened afterward was all a blur to Zeke. Just a bunch of shouting and screaming. The sound of bodies falling to the floor confirmed that Zeke's assailants have been dealt with and in little time.

Save for the wind, silence filled the air. Zeke heard a light tapping draw closer to him. When it finally stopped, he mustered the strength to look up at his savior. What he saw horrified him. Looming over him was death itself. A fear beyond compare erased any will he had in his body. An insanely tall Arachne in a weird, hexagonal patterned suit stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Adrenaline and dread filled his very being. His body shook violently and he rose his right arm in fear.

"Stay away! D-d-don't come any closer!" he cried. He scooted back pitifully and pressed his back against the wall. "Please… Don't kill me! I just want to go home...I don't want to die!" Widowna's face contorted into that of pity. She had heard of this man from Namora. He was probably on witt's end. She had to resolve this quickly, someway, somehow, lest they be victim to the storms might.

Widowna held out her armored hand and gave him a gentle gaze. "You are Zeke, yes?" she asked softly. Zeke didn't respond and gave out a scream in fear. This made her recoil a bit, but she didn't relent. "I was sent by Namora to come get you. You are safe now…"

"Namora?... No! Shut up! Get away from me!" he screamed and flailed his blindly only to feel a burning white pain travel down his rib cage. he wailed out loud and held his injured hip. "Ho there friend. I am not your enemy. Yoko Namora is my boss…"

"...Boss?" he inquired cautiously. "Yes. I am Widowna Long. Operative of a task force called the M.O.O.N.S."

"I don't believe you.. You.. You probably want me dead! just like the other _monsters_ before you." he leered at her. If his voice was toxic, there would be a pandemic. "I'm just another morsel to feast upon.." his voice became shaky and he clutched to himself to stave off the cold. He coughed harshly, drawing blood from his injuries. After calming his fit, he laid against the wall with labored breathing and clenched eyes.

Widowna winced at the harsh words but understood nonetheless. What caught her attention, however, was the drop in temperature and Zeke's violent shaking and terrible condition. She grew worried and needed to think of something, fast. "Zeke. I understand how you must feel but you must come with me or else you'll freeze to death. I am not meant to be out in this weather but right now Namora has it even worse." she rose her voice hastily.

"What do you mean?... Where is she?..." Zeke scrambled tiredly.

"In the eye of the storm."

…..

"Yukio!?" the psychiatrist called out. Namora was in her regular with the added bonus of a Trench coat and gloves. She had come slightly prepared for the cold weather, only expecting some minor snow due to the snow elemental's tendencies.

Originally this was supposed to be the next test for Zeke, to keep up with his progress. Namora had purposefully took a picture of the two and sent it to the local broadcast station to see how he would handle being seen around in public with an extraspecies. She had taken note that people held some animosity toward him but were more than happy to swarm Icy herself.

Namora held her coat against her body and trudged in what seemed to already be a white-out. She kept shouting the elemental's name vainly, mostly using her vision to spot any sign of her anguished friend. The woman held back any thoughts frustration as wiped away any snow on her glasses. 'Frustration only added stress and impatience', was her logic.

With that said, though, she did breath a sigh of relief when she saw Yukio's form emanating a white glow. Not wanting to waste body heat, she walked to the light and her murmuring and sobbing. _A Yuki-Onna crying... There's a first for everything, I suppose._ she thought humorlessly. _Time to go into action._

"Zeke's going to be alright! He should be safe now!" Namora shouted over the wind, approaching her. Yukio either couldn't hear her or wasn't listening. It didn't matter for her mind was erratic and wracked with so much emotion that she couldn't focus. She felt the danger he was in when she noticed his absence.

"He's hurting because of me.." she murmured and let out a strained cry. Namora trudged in front of the grief stricken Yuki-Onna and fell to her knees. "Yukio, sweetheart, you have to listen! Zeke is okay!" Yukio rose her head slowly to see a smiling Namora. Her face was stricken with grief and her eyes were slightly red from her tears.

Namora took her glasses off and put her hands on Yukio's shoulders. "You must feel so lost.. It must hurt so much to feel like you failed the only person you care about. I know how that feels. Right now I have my Teammates who aren't fit for this weather out keeping Zeke safe. I will have failed them if I let this drag on…" Namora's words faltered. The sheer cold was sapping her strength away quickly.

"However, it wasn't your fault. None of this was. Zeke is now safe in the custody of my subordinates and if you can trust me, you can trust them!" she gave meek thumbs up. Yukio gazed into the woman's eyes looking for any sign falsehood in her words.

"Zeke… is okay?" she asked hopefully. "Exactly, there's no need to be hurt anymore. Now, wipe those tears away, you'll see him in no time," said the psychologist. Yukio brought both her hands to her eyes and tried to remove any saturation that reached her her cheeks. She found it hard to stop. "I-I can't!" she stuttered in panic.

"Please Yukio, if you don't stop this, more than just Zeke will be hurt." she said tiredly.

Yukio tried to calm her breathing and nodded repeatedly. She kept rubbing the bottom of her eyes and continued to stare at Namora. "That's my girl. Just focus on me and calm yourself. As soon as you do, we'll go and see Zeke alright?"

…..

Balboa never moved from her spot. She didn't take kindly to failure. She stood, letting her body basically freeze from lack of movement. She stared off into space, her mind contemplating her failures. "I failed again." she said plainly. Eventually, her body began to droop. Her sharp teeth clenched under the mask. She brought her hands to her arms and shivered. Finally, she fell.

Balboa laid sprawled on the roof of a building. Her body had finally succumb to the cold. Bits of frost covered her cheeks and snow started to cover her. She laid there looking at sky barely awake. Her instinct to hibernate was taking its toll on her state of consciousness. "I'm tired…" she murmured. "Can… I… Sleep, Lady?" A faux warmth overtook her. She embraced it and her eyes slowly started to close for what might be the last time.

"Oh no! Bal!" shouted Vesp. She then dropped her passenger off. "Take her to someplace warm! You can navigate through this right?"

"Come on, you think some blizzard can stop me, Star?" the grey wolf Inugami flashed a grin. "I don't know… I heard that Zeke guy with the pepper spray beat you pretty good."

"One slip up. _One!_ And already I can't live it down." she grumbled. She started running and hopped to the other building where Balboa was. "Alrighty!" she cheered. She listened for a heartbeat. It was faint but it was still doing its job. "She's alive! Leaving the premise!" she radio'd. Vesp sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Star hefted the snake liminal and wrapped her tail over her left shoulder and Balboa's Torso over her right. She then jumped off the building and ran for a hospital. Instead, though, she smelled the scent of bread and quickly became distracted "Mmmmm~" she moaned and ran toward the direction of the bakery.

Vesp, satisfied with her friend being alive, quickly flew to Widowna's last position. "Man, this cryo suit sure is doing the trick. MacGuffin boyz!" she squealed. "A shame the others couldn't get one before they came out here."

….

Widowna was uncomfortable. The whole time Zeke, with his available eye, was staring her down like a hawk, looking for the slightest twitch of movement. This wouldn't do for her. She needed to get everyone out of this weather, including herself. Arachne didn't work well with this kind weather. Sure, not as bad as Lamia (A/N Cannot confirm. I'm rolling with this though.) but it did a number on her. "Zeke. I need to get us out of this storm, this alleyway can only do so much."

He huffed a couple times, "Then what?... You end it elsewhere? Don't like cold prey?" he mocked in between breaths. As uncomfortable as she was, she still had patience. If she didn't, that comment would have had sent her over board. She mentally prepared for this moment but honestly didn't expect it so soon.

"What's your name?" she asked simply. "Hu- What?" he squeaked. She lowered her legs and leaned her hands against her pedipalps. She then did something he didn't expect.

She gave him the most genuine smile he had ever seen.

"What's your name?" she asked again softly. Zeke didn't answer but his expression softened. "I'm not dangerous. I won't bite." she coaxed. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. "I'm just asking for your name. Nothing more, nothing less."

The young man was having a hard time registering this. The self-proclaimed operative seemed have the patience of a god, considering the circumstances. Perhaps he should give her the time of day. "I'm Zeke... Zeke Flora. Somehow you knew that, however." he coughed. "I know Namora. She told me who you were. She wants you safe, as do I." she responded. She then reached inside some sort of utility belt on her waist and took out a badge with her picture on it.

"This is my official badge. Everything that needs to be said is right here. As a M.O.O.N.S. operative and soldier, I vow to protect you in anyway possible. None shall harm you under my watch." She swore. Widowna straightened up, balled her right hand, and brought it up to her chest. "Ah.." Zeke sounded in surprise. Zeke felt his morals return and his guilt come crashing into his conscience.

"Alright... I'm sorry." he said, finally submitting himself to the Arachne's help. "Don't worry. You had every reason to be afraid. I may not be able to relate as well, but I do know the fear of possibly losing your life at any given moment." she consoled. Zeke looked up to her sullenly and pursed his lips. He brought one arm to his side and shivered. "Its cold..." he stuttered.

"Then let me aid you..." She pulled out a blanket from what looked like a satchel and brought out a large blanket and and placed it on the unconscious bunch to keep them from freezing. Widowna then turned her efforts to Zeke, his piteous form huddled against the wall. "Alright. Just relax." she cooed. She slowly walked toward him, taking extra care not to startle him.

Butterflies overflowed his chest and he swallowed deeply. He saw her hand reach to the zipper on her neck and start to pull it down slowly. "Why are you-" "Shhhh... Don't worry.." she interrupted quietly. she zipped down enough for her breasts to bounce lightly from the loosened suit. It wasn't enough to expose all of her chest but it left little for imagination.

"Alright, here I go." she picked up the poor man, careful not to irritate any of his injuries. She brought him just beneath her neck and used her pedipalps to hold him close. Zeke felt himself grow a few notches hotter from being held so intimately. "This is going to keep us both warm until The Lady does her job," she cooed. Widowna felt him grow warmer from embarrassment and basked in it. Truth be told, she could have done anything other than this but somehow, she felt drawn to him.

"Why did they do it?" he asked in a small voice. "Foolish people do foolish things. Us liminals are no different," she started, stroking his hair, "sadly all I can say was that this was a series of unfortunate events that was beyond your or my control." Zeke looked up to get a good look at her. Her six eyes had a sapphire color to them. Her rose-red hair drooped off here forehead and hung off her shoulders and she had a little mole on her chin under her lips. She was... pretty.

"You're warm..."she sighed. "You're... soft." he awkwardly responded, his hand had unwittingly stuffed itself in her pillow-like breast. A light sigh of pleasure left her mouth and she snickered a little. "I can tell. You right hand seems to be enjoying itself." Zeke gasped and let go immediately. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize-" "It's alright, whatever makes you feel comfortable." she interrupted.

The two basked in silence, listening to the wind of the storm howling. Widowna felt herself start to doze off a bit from the man's warmth. She felt the heat circulate throughout her body, creating an equilibrium between her upper torso and second abdomen. To say the least, she was comfortable. The silence was broken when she heard Zeke speak, "Thank you. It was wrong of me to judge you based on appearance. I should have known better." Widowna smiled at that. "I just hope that you give us as a people a chance," she responded in kind.

"How will I know? When to trust, I mean."

"I can't really say. I trust you'll figure it out in due time."

Zeke nodded and laid his head against her chest. He then felt her shiver and realized just how vulnerable she really was. Even though his views on liminals were still iffy, for once in his life a Carnivorous liminal was protecting him, with her own body. Not only that, he saw a person. A person who was simply looking for warmth in the harsh cold. He felt her shiver every few seconds and for some reason, it relaxed him.

"It's nice get that zipper off. The suit gets way to tight for my liking." Widowna spoke up, trying to make small talk whilst keeping herself awake. "I can only imagine why..." he unconsciously said aloud. "Heh... Well I keep asking if they could make my suits bigger but they always seem to turn the deaf ear," she retorted and laughed. Widowna was never this expressive. It made her curious as to why that was. A bit of excitement boiled in her. They talked for a bit but then stopped.

Silence hung over them again. The wind and snow started to slow down. The pair felt their energy run low and they slowly dozed off.

….

"Hi guys!" Star shouted at the crowded bakery. Everyone looked at each other than back to Star. More importantly, they were staring at the large unconscious Lamia hanging off of her. "Ummm.. Can I have some bread?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, lady? There's a Lamia on your shoulders, shouldn't you be worried?" a man in the crowd asked. "Oh Yeah!" she went to the cashier who stood surprised. "Hey, sir? Mind if you fire up your ovens? She needs heat really badly and i'd like to set her near them." she pleaded.

"I suppose… She doesn't look to good." the cashier said and told the other employees

"Perfect! Is there a Doctor or nurse here who knows about Lamia biology?" Star asked the crowd. A man raised his hand confidently. "I'm not a Doctor or a nurse but I know plenty about Lamias and have some medical experience." he said. "Awesome! What's your name?"

"Kurusu, Kimihito ma'am."

"Alright! Get over here!" this made him jump a little and he immediately ran over to her. The ovens were in the next room and there was plenty of space to lay her down. The employees left the room and gave their best wishes. "Okay, I'm going to lay her down and let her warm up. I need you to take off her thermal when I do."

"Eeh!? Me!?" he asked incredulously, pointing at himself. "Well duh. I'm not the one treating her." she said, rolling her eyes. "That's true but…" "Just do it!"

"Alright!" he panicked. With a gulp he slowly start took of the belt on her waist and peeled the torso piece upward. Too nervous to go any further, he stopped at her chest. "There, that should be enough, right?" he said nervously. "What? No! All the way off! Here, I'll hold her arms up." she kneeled down and tilted her arms upwards.

Sweat started to drip down his brow. His hands shook as he reached for the zipper on the neck of her thermal. He pulled it down and already he could see her cleavage push out from the tight constraints of her suit. He then reached back down and resumed his progress on the torso piece. Slowly he pushed it upwards. Each second was agonizing and he slowly looked away with every inch. "You're too slow! Let me do it." Star reached over yanked at the thermal and it slid right off.

Kimihito had to put his hands over his nose. He tried tear his gaze from the Lamia's generous bust, which had been been jiggling enticingly. "Well, are you going to check her or not? At times like these you might not wanna hesitate, just, you know, act." Kimihito gave her a small scowl.

Swallowing his pride, he examined her stomach, checking to make sure she didn't suffer from frostbite. After checking her arms and hands, he came to the conclusion that she was fine for the most part, much to his relief. "She doesn't have frostbite…" he checked her pulse, "Her pulse is going back to normal and her body seems to be heating up nicely. She's pretty lucky for a Lamia. To have stayed in such cold weather for so long and recover is rare among Lamia. They are Poikilotherms after all." he sighed in relief.

"Poiki.. Poikla.. Poi- what now?" she asked, genuinely confused. Kimihito stood up and rose his index finger. "Poikilotherms (Poi-kilo-therm). They are organisms who can't regulate their own body heat and therefore must rely on external sources. For example, the thermal she wore is meant to keep in the heat so that she can maintain her body heat without losing consciousness." he said proudly.

"Oh cool." Star said, returning to reality. Kimihito's face went sour and his finger drooped.

"She's gonna be okay?" Star asked hopefully. "As long as she stays in this room, yes. I only hope she didn't fall into hibernation or a coma." he said with slight worry. "Thats a relief… Now her tail!"

"Her _what?!_ "

"Her tail! What are you deaf? I've had to repeat myself three times." she laughed nonchalantly. _This girl…_ he thought bitterly. He stood there unsure of himself. "Get going! That Thermal ain't moving itself!" she said, moving to straighten out her tail.

Kimihito straddled himself over her and reached for the waistband. "Come on bud! Trust me, when this is over, I owe ya a big favor." she gave a silly grin. _Does this girl not realize what I'm doing?!_ He finally gained the courage to latch on to the waistband started to pull it down.

Balboa felt herself coming back to the realm of consciousness. She felt warm all over. Her hands twitched slightly and began feeling the floor beneath her. _Where am I?_ She thought, not quite herself yet. Her large tail started to twitch in kind but felt something holding her down.

 _I suppose I'm not dead but what's going on_? Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She was met with a bright light, making her wince. She brought her hand to her face and started open and close it. After doing so, she leaned up a little and immediately noticed she was half naked. She also saw a strange man who was red in the face sitting on her with his hands on the waistband of her thermal.

"Awesome! You're awake!" the Inugami shouted after poking her head out from behind Kimihito. _I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead! Lala, I'm coming! I don't think you can save this time!_ He cried in his head. Balboa's eye twitched. In one swift movement he found his body wrapped in the Lamia's tail.

Balboa spoke darkly, "Star, speak now before I 'accidently' snap his spine." She brought her arm to her chest and covered it the best she could.

"Whoahoho! Hold on!" she shouted with hands up in a defensive position. Balboa started to squeeze down. _Yep, I'm dead! Sorry girls. My final day has arrived. In the tail of a Lamia. Oh the Irony!_ The squeezing was quickly becoming painful. He was distraught and eagerly waited for Star's response. "Okay! Vesp dropped me off to bring you to safety and I got distracted and went to a bakery instead of a hospital." Star blushed bashfully then continued, "So when we arrived I remembered that you were on my back and asked if we could use their oven/cooking room! Since I didn't know squat about how Lamia's work, I had to ask the people who were hiding out from the storm to help out with taking care of you. This guy, what's your name again?" "Kimi.. hito.. Kurusu!" he strained. "Right! Kimihito offered to help since he was the only one here who knew anything about Lamia's! He even knew that you were a Kilometer!" "Poikilotherm!..."he corrected. "Poikilotherm!" she finished.

Balboa let the words sink in for a bit. She looked between Star and the man who was quickly turning blue. "Perhaps I overreacted" she sighed. She loosened her grip on him and he fell on the floor, gasping for air. "My apologies. I should have known that you only trying to help based on the fact that Star was here. If you can forg-" "I forgive you." he interrupted. "Ah, I see." she said slight surprise. "I deal with this kind of thing all the time. Plus, you had a legit reason. So as far as that goes, no harm done." he said with confident smile.

"Likewise. I'm glad I didn't leave any marks." she said, inspecting him. "It wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have said anything." Kimihito said with a smile.

"More like it wouldn't have mattered if you said anything." Star laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"She is referring to the fact that we are operatives of an agency known as M.O.O.N.S. M.O.O.N.S meaning Monster offense operations neutral stance. We are a group created based on the excess amount of difficulties the government has had with Liminals and humans. We are a neutral party, in other words, I, as a Liminal, am allowed to hurt you, a human, without repercussions and our leader, Yoko Namora, is allowed to harm Liminals." Balboa explained. Kimihito went pale.

"So you're saying-" "I could have broke something and no one could have done anything about it, yes." "O-oh.." he stammered. She then put her free hand under his chin, "You shouldn't worry yourself. I'd never abuse such power unless necessary. I've made enough mistakes in a lifetime." she said solemnly.

He stood there in surprise. She released his chin and took off her mask, revealing her long, blonde hair. "Balboa Thon." she said plainly.

"Huh?"

"My name. Balboa Thon. You tried to help me, so you at least deserve some sort of repayment. My apologies that it was only my name." she said calmly.

"It's no problem really. I would do it again if need be." he said confidently.

A small, coy smile appeared on her face. She then said, "Of course you would. You can't get enough of those Lamia boobs, am I right?" she lowered her arm a bit, teasing him with her breasts.

His face went a hardy shade of red. "No! Th-thats not what I meant! Honest! All I-" "I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. You are an honest man, I realize that now." she said and gave a small nod.

Meanwhile, Star was having her way with the bread and dough that sat on the opposite of the ovens. She was scarfing loaf after loaf of bread and glob after glob of dough. "Sho guuud!" she mumbled incoherently. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around and she was dragged away. She was then met with nice hard whack to the head by Balboa. "Ow!" she whined, rubbing her head.

"Do be more courteous about others merchandise. We don't need another Diner incident. " she said in an angry coolness. Balboa then looked back to the kurusu who just stood there scratching his head. "Mind if you turn around for a few seconds? I'd like not to be topless anymore."

"Oh! Right!" he said and turned around quickly. With a zip and a click of a belt, Balboa was clothed once again. "Alright. You're good." she called. "I never got to ask. What are you guys doing out here?" he inquired.

"I guess I can answer this. My boss is a Cultural Exchange Coordinator and her client was in the downtown area. Because her client is in a special program, we were tasked with watching how he handled himself in crowds while with another Liminal. This was originally meant to be a test, but as you can see, things went downhill real fast." she answered.

"What happened out there?"

"You hear about the Yuki-Onna that came out here today?" she asked. He nodded. "It was all over the news."

"The Yuki-Onna, the client's homestay, became distressed after realizing that her host family was kidnapped. She blamed herself and nearly froze everything over."

"Ouch."

"Hee hee, 'Ouch' indeed." Star giggled.

"Hey guys," everyone turned to see a worker, "The storm is calming down! Oh! Your friend is awake! Glad to see." he said with a smile.

"Guess we should check it out." Kimihito suggested, turning to leave. Star was about to follow suit but noticed Balboa standing there. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" she motioned her to move. "Give me a minute to warm up a little longer, I'll meet with you guys in a bit." she replied.

Star groaned, "Alright. I'll wait out here then." She walked out.

"Nice job Lady. Though I'm sure you'll be mad at me." she murmured.

…..

Yukio gave a sniff and let a out a sigh "Thank you, Ms. Namora." she sighed."D-d-d-don't w-worry about it. I-it's part of the job." Namora shivered and chattered. She then sneezed. "Guess this cold chilled my immune system!" she laughed awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry, truly I am." she said desperately. Namora rose up her hand and shook her head. Namora sucked in a deep breath and sighed,"D-d-don't be. S-stuff like this h-h-hap-pens to me all the t-t-ime!" She looked around. "Well, maybe not a full blown b-bl-lizards but you get the idea."

" _Laaaaaaaaady!"_

"What the- _oof!"_ Namora was tackled to the ground by an over excited Vesp! "Hi Lady! I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried, ya' know?!" the Hornet Liminal cried. She snuggled in Namora's chest, making cute little noises and her antennae were twitching. "Hey…..Vesp. Thanks for worrying about me. Did Corva send you?" Namora coughed. Vesp immediately looked up with a smile, her eyes gleaming. "Yee! Corva sent me after Balboa's distress beacon went off. Then Balboa herself called me in and it sounded really bad, so I brought Star with me."

"Wait, Balboa's distress beacon went off? Is she okay?!" Namora shouted getting up. She was pushed back down, However, "Of course she is! Before communication cut off, Balboa got salty about failing and put herself in danger so I had Star send her to the hospital!" she cheered."That's just like her… I'll have to talk to her after this is all done." Namora mumbled. She then noticed something, "What are you wearing?" Vesp tilted her head,"Huh?" she looked down at her suit, "Oooh! This the Cryo suit! Built in heater and nice material and even face protection! Pretty sweet huh? The nerds up stairs provided them for a situation like this! They arrived as soon as you guys left!"

Namora scowled. "Why wasn't I notified about this?" she growled. "You weren't?" Vesp asked, tilting her head

"No!" she shouted. "So you're telling me that I sent my opposed-to-cold team into a death trap in some super basic gear _without_ realizing that I had gear sent to me _without_ my knowledge?!" Namora then thought about Yukio. "I mean, not that I expected it to get this bad but at least we could have been prepared!"

"I'm sorry I caused all this. Is there any way I can amend my mistake? Even if only a little?" Yukio spoke. She bowed in respect. Namora sighed and leaned her head back to look at Yukio. "Like I said, It's not your fault, sweetheart. Dirtbags squander even in the nicest of communities. It's just the pinch of fate that throws us the hurdle whenever we want have a nice day." she mused wisely.

"Awww! Are you sad? Give ol' Vesp a hug, Icy!" she zoomed off of Namora to Yukio in the blink of an eye and gave her big hug! Yukio stood in surprise. "Who might you be?" Yukio asked "Oh! I'm Vesp Lilli! You're Zeke's homestay right? Is he nice? Is he as squishy as I saw in the pictures!?" she let go her but stayed in mid-air and made little poking motions, "I wanna squish his cheeks! It'll be so adorbs!" she squealed. "He is very nice. He's a little unsure of himself but I'm sure he'll love to meet you." Yukio said, her composure returning to her.

Vesp gave a bright smile. "You think so? Alright! When I meet him, I'mma hug em'! Give em' some love! Ya' know?" she then turned her attention to Yukio's chest. "Whoa! You're stacked here!" she grabbed both soft mounds and gave a soft squeeze, "Wow! They're bigger than the Lady's! Maybe not Widowna big but still!" she admired, still groping her, albeit softly.

This surprised the Yuki-Onna. "What are you doing?" she asked hastily." _Nng~_ Stop." she moaned softly, trying pry the woman off of her. Vesp didn't relent however. She brought her other of pair arms and grabbed another handful of her breasts. "Aren't these heavy? Goodness! I ask Widowna that all the time but she never gives me a straight answer. Has Zeke touched them yet? Oooh~ They're like pillows! I'm almost jealous! These are F cups at least!" Vesp gushed.

Flustered but to considerate to hurt her, Yukio waited until she had her fill. Yukio just watched as Vesp started to lightly her boobs."Good Grief… Vesp! Stop! Molesting isn't in the job description!" Namora commanded as she got up and brushed the snow of her. "Molesting? I wasn't-" she stopped when she saw what she was doing and saw Yukio's blushing, yet stoic, face. "Oh my! I'm sorry!" she apologized releasing her breasts. "Ooooh! Bouncy!" she giggled, eyeing them again. " _Vesp!_ "Namora shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she whined. She flew back a small ways and bowed profusely. Yukio just nodded, covering her chest. "Anyway.." Namora started, glaring at Vesp who gave a nervous smile and waved. "Time to find Zeke! Widowna! You there?" she shouted into her comm.

…..

Widowna and Zeke stood there comfortably. Rather, Widowna was standing there while Zeke stayed suspended in the comfort of Widowna's arms and Pedipalps. Zeke was first to wake. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. Perhaps it was time to move or something. "Widowna?" he whispered. She stirred but didn't wake. It was hard to move his head with her cleavage basically smothering him. He slowly looked up to her only to see face inches apart from his. "O-oh." he murmured.

Strands of red hair hung off her forehead and brushed against his face. She looked so peaceful that it's almost a shame he had to wake her up. "Ms. Long?" he said a little louder. She pulled him closer to her and sighed in response. "Mmmf!" he squeaked in surprise. _Goddesses! That's not good! I don't know what I'll lose first, my mind to arousal or my will to live!_ He thought. He poked his head out from between her bosom. "Widowna. Please wake up." he said with his voice slightly raised.

She mumbled something inaudible. "Zeke…" she sighed. _Is she thinking about me? That's strange. We just met._ He pondered. Still, he had a job to do. "Ms. Long!" he shouted. This startled her awake, instinctively keeping Zeke as close to her as possible. "Huh? What happened?" she said, now alert. "Umm.." Zeke murmured, muffled. "Oh!" she brought him out and loosened her grip.

She smiled down at him. "Hey." she greeted with a little grogginess. "Hey" he greeted quietly. "We fell asleep." he stated. "So we did…" she murmured to herself. "Are you alright?" Zeke asked in slight worry.

"I am. I've just never fallen asleep on the job before and to hold someone this close to, well, _me_ is unfamiliar to me. So you will have to forgive me If I'm trying to answer some personal questions." she replied with a reassuring smile. Zeke looked around for moment, letting the Arachne contemplate. "The storm stopped." he mused. "So it has." Widowna looked up in amusement. "Hmm." she hummed in thought. "It would seem my heart now belongs to you." she purred.

Zeke's eye widened. _What?! But I'm not.. How?! We only.._ "W-Widowna, you don't really believe that, do you?" he said in disbelief. "I could tell myself that but then I would be lying." she said simply. "Listen." she brought him to her chest. His heart jumped a few paces when heard that hers was pounding. _She's serious..._ "My heart can tell no lie and I do not need to lie if it is not necessary. For some reason, I have fallen for you rather hard in the few hours we were together." She said, stroking his head.

"No way…" he whispered. "That's love at first sight. I don't believe that-" "It exists? I know. Neither do I. In fact, love, to me, was fruitless. As a soldier, bonds are what keep you alive but at the same time break you the most. The thought of knowing a comrade could die at any given moment left me a narrow minded person in terms of feelings. I always lived by the motto 'I give back what is given'. For a while, all that meant to me was if you do me a favor, I do you a favor. I respect Namora because she respected me when no one else would. When I was cold and distant, she was warm and happy, so I returned the favor by giving her and people a chance. However, you gave me your whole life. You showed me everything you were: Your likes, dislikes, motivations and morale, in just this encounter. I know who _you_ are now. You are kind, fearful, and slightly judgmental. You constantly fight your emotions with your morals, leaving you a distressed person. You try your hardest to be an accepting person even when the world has you on your knees. A lifetime worth of problems wrapped into one person, you." Zeke gazed at her, starstruck.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand it myself because I don't. What I do know is that you gave me your life and now I'm giving you something just as important, my love." she finished. "I don't know what to say…" he said breathlessly. "It's alright. I have also gathered that someone else occupies your heart. The Yuki-Onna has shown you more kindness than the world has in a whole lifetime and Namora as well. Perhaps you could fit a piece of me in there to? If only a little?" she asked with a kind smile.

Zeke stayed silent. He didn't know what to respond with. She was pouring her feelings into cup waiting for him to drink it. What scared him was the fact that he could either spit it out in disgust or revel in its flavor, wanting more. He was never one for attention. He was afraid of it in fact. But the fact that he was once again getting affection from a liminal, one he feared mind you, made him want to immediately gulp it down and ask for another. Yet, the side of him that despised her wanted to throw away any type of interaction with the cup and completely destroy it. It confused him so much that he wanted to cry. He almost wished he never met her in the first place. Vile and loving thoughts shot through his mind like a hurricane.

"Gah!" he shouted. If he was able to clutch his head, he would. "Are you alright, dear heart? If I was to forward, perhaps-" "No! No. It's not you. I'm just trying to give you an answer that you and I can understand." he interrupted. He took a deep breath and let it go, the voices that embodied his thoughts disappearing. "I… I can't return your feelings… " Widowna closed her eyes and nodded, the words, however, struck her heart like a bullet. " _But!_ " he continued. "I will harbor them. I want to get to know you. I want learn who you are. Visit me. Talk to me. I want to see if what you say is true. I will… Hold a piece of you in my heart. As long as you keep me in yours." he finally answered. He sighed in relief, satisfied with his answer.

Widowna seemed satisfied with this as well for she bore large smile slightly showing her sharp teeth. Her face held a blush as well. "I will wait as long as you need for you to trust me." she said gleefully. _Yukio said the same thing…_

Just then, "Widowna! Are you there?" came a voice from Widowna's comm. "Hey, it's Namora." Zeke said with light relief. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Widowna replied by tilting her neck. "Thank goodness… Anyway, I cleared things up. Is Zeke there with you?"

"Yes Lady, he's right here." she said, smiling at Zeke. "Oh good. How is he holding up? Is he okay?" "He's not doing to hot. He's sustained some nasty injuries." she said with a hint of worry. "Alright, alright. Want us to come to you or vice versa?" Namora said, scratching her head. "It would probably be best if you came here. The scum I apprehended are here as well. They're not dead, but I did do a number to them.

"Okay…" Namora murmured. "So he's not scared of you? I figured you'd have some trouble with him." Namora stated, rather curious about what went down. "Oh it wasn't all easy but eventually we," she paused and gave him a small nod, "had a mutual understanding. As long as he's with me, he'll be fine."

" _Oooh~_ Is that right? Hmm, If I had to guess, based on tone.. you're relaxed, relieved even. What can it be...? Can it be because of a successful mission? No no no... You sound to happy... You're breathing is is faster than normal, excitement or cold would do that but I'm going to assume the former. 'Mutual understanding', excitement, happiness, relief..." Namora paused. "You didn't..."

There was silence on both sides. Zeke had no idea what Namora was talking about. Widowna, however... Her mouth had the slightest twitch, her breathing came to halt and her fingers shuffled and ratteled against Zeke's sides uncomfortably. Her expression changed little but someone with a good eye could tell that she was a bit flustered. This was one of the downsides of knowing Yoko Namora intimately. Apart from being a Coordinator and the team Leader of the M.O.O.N.S, she's a psychiatrist and a Psychologist and she's good at it. Subtle change in voice, twitches, sounds, you name it and she'll deduce it to a T.

"You did! Impossible! Nice! Nice!" Namora shouted. "Alright, Lady, see you soon." Widowna said abruptly. "Waitwaitwait! No-!" and Widowna tilted her head upward. Widowna closed her eyes and pursed her lips. The shuffling of her fingers grew in vigor and she coughed nonchalantly. "She found out," Widowna spoke. "Wait, she did?... How?" he asked in quiet surprise. "Lady can read people like no one else can, even me." she huffed. "Well... Who cares. She'll be happy, if anything." she reasoned. "Really? Well, I guess I should be fine, right?" Zeke asked cautiously.

"Not quite. This just means that she'll be more vehement in pushing extraspecies toward you. Be ready for that." Widowna pushed him into her cleavage. "Oh..." he muffled.

….

Namora got off the comm and started laughing! "Whoa ho! Didn't know hun had it in him! I'll have to take notes of this! And Widowna of all people?! The more I play this in my head, the better it gets!" she then licked her lips, "Hee hee! Oh! I know! I'll give him another homestay! And then another! We got progress ladies! We got progress!" she shouted.

"What is she going on about?" Yukio asked. "No idea." Vesp stated with a goofy smile. Namora's glasses flashed. _Oooh… Maybe Vesp to?! The possibilities are endless!_ She cackled. "Alright, we gotta go! Follow me!" And Namora walked off. "Oooh! I can't wait to meet him!" Vesp squealed. The Yuki-Onna held an amused look and followed the M.O.O.N.S captain. Her interest, if not Zeke, was his custodian. Who was Widowna? Surely no one dangerous obviously, but something irked at her. As if she there was something she was not going to like...

As they made their way to the two, they couldn't help but notice people leaving the shops and their hiding spots. Vendors were already advertising their 'early winter' deals and boasted about their products to the masses. Many extraspecies were forced to turn in for the day due the untimely change of weather which had practically ruined anyone's plans for the rest of it. While the children were pretty much ecstatic, parents and adults were less than jolly. But not all was peaceful. Some people were injured or nearly killed by the white-out. Car crashes, people getting lost, or even freezing has caused plenty of panic and distraught around the area. It was breath of relief when the News announced that there were no casualties for not only would it look bad on the M.O.O.N.S., people would likely rush to blame Zeke and his so-called 'Anti-Monster' agenda for even daring to hurt the sweet Yuki-Onna.

A small sneer made its way to Namora's face at the thought of it. It didn't make her happy, but that's just how it was. For now, she was to focus on getting to Zeke and her subordinate, the culprits can come later. She then sneezed. "Oh jeez..." she muttered. Sickness was not in her To-do list. "Keep it to yourself. It's just a little snow." she whispered to herself.

"You okay, Lady?" Vesp inquired, obviously concerned for her friend. "Just dandy, sweetheart. If I only I had a _suit_ that could blot out the cold, then I'd be even better!" Namora shouted aloud. The sarcasm was clearly evident and she mentally cursed the science team.

" _Anyway_ ," she started irritably, "we're here! Let's say hi!" Namora turned the corner and stopped. A sly smile crept onto her lips and she bit her bottom lip. "Heeeey!~" Namora called out. Widowna nodded at her captain and released some of her grip on the man she was holding. "You two seem close." she chuckled. Widowna simply closed her eyes and waited.

"Hey Namora.." Zeke greeted in a raspy voice. "Hey there, hun! Hold on, lets check you out.." She walked over to the two and did a quick a skim over his body. "Man... They beat the shit out of you..." she let loose quietly. Widowna shot a small glare and shook her head. "My bad..." Namora whispered. "Alright! Told you he'd be safe!" she called out.

Yukio had tears in her eyes. "Zeke!" she shouted. Zeke waved at them but stopped when he felt his arm sting. She ran over to the pair. "Thank you for keeping him safe! I-I was so worried." Widowna nodded. "That's my job." she replied. _I feel like a child… Why is everyone taller than me!?_ Zeke thought angrily. Yukio noticed all the bruises and scabs on him and became worried again. "Who did this to you?" she asked sadly. "A group of ruffians Balboa spotted. Why? I don't know but I aim to find out. The dastards are over there." Namora said.

"Don't worry, they're not dead. But before we head back there, Dea- Zeke needs some treatment for any internal damage." she said. "Ooooh! Can me and Yukio do it!? Then I can properly introduce myself!" Vesp shouted excitedly. "You can handle it, right?" Widowna asked Yukio. Just then, something sparked between the two. The Yuki-Onna and Arachne stared down each other. A rivalry had just been born.

Widowna and Yukio weren't ones for petty disputes but this! This was different. The normally stoic resolved Liminals had their hearts set ablaze by one man and that man was going to belong to one of them and them alone. "Of course I can." her voice became monotonous with a venomous undertone. "Good. See to it that he is taken care of _properly_ and not frozen to death." Widowna said in a dangerous tone.

The women glared at each other. "I will, you can let go now." Yukio clutched onto Zeke's shirt. "Can I?" "Can you?!" Namora bore a huge grin, biting her tongue in excitement while Vesp stood floating, confused. Zeke, on the other hand, shivered slightly. "The Young Master does not want to be in your arms anymore." Yukio stated coldly. "Or maybe he doesn't want to be turned into a block of Ice " Widowna spat.

"Ha haaaaa!" Namora laughed. "Alright, ladies, that's enough. Vesp! Take hun to the hospital! Yukio, you go to but you have to walk your attitude off and Widowna, we have a job to do." Namora said, holding in a chuckle. "Yes Lady…"she said slowly, taking a stabbing glare at Yukio, whom which did not hesitate to give one back. Vesp swooped down and grabbed Zeke, surprising both of them.

"See ya guys later!" she said, flying off. "Agh!" Zeke screamed in pain. "Hi! I'm Vesp!" she greeted. _So this is my life now._ He thought rhetorically and clung unto her arms for dear life.

…..

Prey to Biographies!?

Widowna Long

Species: Arachne

Subspecies category: Long-legged Arachne

Height: Holy goddesses! 9'4/284cm!

Breast size: P cup! (If that!)

Age: ?

Birthday:Unknown

Occupation: Reconnaissance and Combat specialist of M.O.O.N.S

Widowna Long is said to be a 'ghost' of a secret soldier to have appeared back in WWII. Whether that is true or not is uncertain but she seems to know her way around a battlefield. She used to be a stone cold wall of Order and conduct before meeting Namora. After meeting her, she loosened up and simply became a cool cat. Zeke has truly opened her emotions, giving her a more playful visage. She's often told how tall she is and huge her breasts are.

Appearance: Widowna is normally seen in specially made military Fatigues that vary in style from every country. However, she is forced to wear various customized suits that are normally (purposely) made a 'smidge' too small for her large chest. She enjoys their design but she has to constantly zip down her suit, exposing most her chest. She doesn't really care, though. Her casual clothes consist of a plain white undershirt and a casual pedipalps cover. Her bras (If she wears them) must be specially made. She has rose red hair, vibrant blue eyes and peach white skin. Her lower body's palette is like that of an East Asian Joro Spider.

Personality: Widowna is mild-mannered in every regard. She doesn't complain much about anything and is very low standard in terms a possessions. She is very straightforward about how she feels and what her needs are. She doesn't lie about herself unless it's extremely sensitive, even then, she'll most likely tell it to someone she cares about. She exudes an aura of honor and intimidation but hardly gives off that impression when around people.

Role: M.O.O.N.S unit, A good friend of Namora's.

Traits

Combat: Widowna's ability as a combatant is far more than just exceptional. Mixed with her military training and her natural ability as an Arachne has made her a nigh super soldier. However, her height has proven to be a hindrance in more than a few occasions.

Stealth: Regardless of her size, Widowna has proven to be able to 'disappear' in plain sight. However this is because of speed and not because of the many camouflages she has painted on her person, as much she believes that to be true.

Height: Widowna is ridiculously tall even for a long-legged Arachne. This has proven to be a viable intimidation factor for criminals with bravado.

Breasts: Her breasts are a large, simply put. So a lot of her outfits are purposely or accidently made smaller than she'd like.. She often wonders why she was given these and would rather not have them…. Well, until Zeke came along.

….

A/N Done! Sorry if this chapter was long. I've been very emotionally stressed as of late and writing is one of my solaces. So my mind kept on typing away, trying to find a proper end to this chapter. Anyways! Lookie here at all this new plot! New plot everywhere! Also, Zeke's life freaking sucks! R&R! Next time on Prey to the World?!: Ch. 6 Prey to the World!

P.S. 11,000 words?! Holy feaick!


	6. Chapter 6 Prey to the World

Chapter 6: Prey to the world

A/N: Hello kits! I have returned to give you more stuffs! More more frustrations will stockpiled! Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the good reception. I will continue to type this story as high quality as possible. Ummm, I want you guys to know that any questions you have for the story may or may not be answered because they'll most likely be answered in the coming chapters.

Here comes the fun!

…

Vesp flew through the the snow laden city with Zeke in tow. She had been trying to make conversation with him but he stayed silent with an occasional grunt of pain. This made Vesp pout. This isn't what she bargained for when she flew off with him. "Do you not like me?" she asked sadly. Zeke was breathing unevenly but what really bothering him was how this looked and the pain

"I'm sorry... It's hard to talk. That, and this is really embarrassing." Zeke muttered. This made Vesp happy. "Oh good! I thought you didn't like me! Don't you worry, mang! We'll get along just fine!" She shouted. Her eyes flashed green. _Mang_? Zeke pondered.

"Hey! Its that guy who was on T.V.!"

"Yeah, your right! Wasn't he kidnapped?"

"Yeah! That poor woman went stressing over him and made that blizzard."

"Look! He's all beat up! Whoever is carrying must be culprit!"

"She's a hornet to! Aren't they dangerous?!"

"Hey! Put him down you monster!"

A small mob started to form and none of them looked all too happy. Vesp started to panic, not used to being the center of such vehement anger. "No no no no! You have it wrong! I'm carrying him to the hospital! He's really hurt!" she cried.

"Because of you!"

"Me? Why would I-?" she started but felt a can thrown at her head. "Nice throw but _Ow!_ What are you doing!?" she shouted as more objects were hurdled her way. Zeke snapped out of his trance and realized things got rough real quick.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop! You're gonna hurt us!" Zeke strained. Too bent on listening to their own truths, the mob took the risk as an act to 'save' him. Unknown to them, however, Vesp's senses had kicked in and everything started to move in slow-motion in her eyes. Her eyes flashed green and she smirked. "Can't catch me!" she mocked. She latched onto Zeke with all four of her arms and brought him close. "This way I can maneuver better!" she explained to Zeke.

 _They shouldn't be throwing stuff at you in the first place!_ "Don't they know this is against the law?" he growled. "Yup! But they think they're trying to save you! What a bunch of sweethearts!" she swooned, putting her primary hands on her cheeks. She swerved passed junk that was thrown her way with amazing Technique. Zeke's motion sensitivity was coming into question. He started to feel light headed but still had a question. "Urk… Don't you care? I mean, they are attacking you." he pondered.

"Not really! They're just a little hot in the head, ya'know? They have their reasons; plus, I'm a hornet, so this looks pretty bad on me anyways." she laughed. Zeke's face went pale. "Ho-hornet?!" he stuttered. "Yupper! A- **whoa!** Hornet! What'd you think I was?" she teased. "Not a hornet!" he shouted. Zeke was on the verge of screaming in fear, but instead, he fainted.

Vesp felt Zeke's body go limp and sighed. _At least he's okay._ She thought. "Almost there. Hang in there big dude!" she whispered to the unconscious Zeke.

 **Meanwhile, at M.O.O.N.S. HQ**

In a bright room filled with computer monitors sat a Harpy amongst a clutter of notes. Papers were scattered across the table in a rather unkempt matter. The Harpy in question was leaning on her chair relieved that everyone was safe. Corva thought about the suits that were sent in earlier. "For a bunch of big-brains they sure don't know their way around a postal stamp." Corva sighed. "Heh heh… Just wait until Lady gives them an earful, that oughta make them think twice." she chuckled.

What wracked her brain, however, was Balboa's idiotic behavior. She's seen it before but it still made no sense to her. "Of course only Lady would know." she mulled. Corva reflected on Namora's skills of deducing the mind. It amazed and annoyed her at how good she was at it. It annoyed her because secrets were nigh impossible to hide. She remembered a time when she had tried to hide her affection for "ground food" from Namora but that didn't work out.

Back to the situation at hand, Corva tilted her head and comm'd Balboa. "Hey scales-for-brains! Mind explaining that little 'stunt' you pulled on that roof?! You could have been killed, you clod!" Corva immediately shouted.

"You know, it shouldn't hurt being called a clod but that stung a little." Balboa replied, not at all interested in what Corva had to say. "I'm not looking for your apathy! Give me an answer!" Corva argued. "Maybe if you asked nicely, I would have. But now my mood is sour so I'll talk to you later." Balboa stated plainly and hung up. "Wait!" She called out but it was too late. "Curse that attitude driven snake… She'd be dead if it weren't for me!" she shouted to herself. Corva's feathers were riled up and her face was fuming with anger and sadness. "I need to fly." she murmured. She turned around and jumped out of her chair, leaving a few frustrated loose feathers in her wake. After moving to the second floor, she opened a window and breathed in the air. "Maybe I'll meet up with the others…" she sighed to herself. She jumped on the window sill and spread her large black wings. She breathed in and let out a hearty "Caw!~"

…..

…..

…

….

"I just did that, didn't I?" Corva looked around to see a bunch of passer-bys stare at her. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? It's not like I'm Corva Rave or anything. You know, the Corva Rave that works at M.O.O.N.S and coordinates the missions, nah, totally not that Corva Rave." she blabbed away at herself. She looked again and noticed that everyone was still staring at her with questioning looks. The longer she stared, the more red her face would become. Then she snapped, "H-hey! No loitering! This is owned property! Don't you have anything better to do?!" she squawked, flapping her arms wildly.

They all jolted in panic and walked quickly along with their business. With another sigh of exasperation, Corva spread her arms and let the breeze carry her upwards. "I guess I'll meet Mr. Client." with that, she flew off to the city.

 **Outside the Bakery/ Downtown**

Star was bouncing around in the snow like a child while Kimihito just stood there watching her. It was rare for her to see snow but then again, she'd been to many places. "So carefree…" he murmured. "So Star, how did you become part of this "M.O.O.N.S." group, If I may ask?" he inquired. Star stopped for a bit and tapped her chin. "Oh right! I almost ate Zeke and then I wrecked a Diner so I owed Ms. Namora a favor and she asked that I join the M.O.O.N.S. and participate in some weird project with a stupid name!" she said proudly.

 _Honestly, I feel bad for this 'Namora' person. They have to deal with this behavior everyday.._ He thought with a nervous smile. Star was scarfing down snow excitedly but stopped abruptly. She then clutched her head in the agony only known as, " _Braaaaaaain freeze!_ " Star whined. Kimihito just stood and scratched his head and waited for something to happen.

"Star! Can you not act like a fool just this once?" came a voice from behind them. Kimihito turned around to see Balboa. "Oh hey, you're here. You feeling any better?" he asked. Balboa nodded, "Much, thank you. Though she can be an air-head sometimes, she saved my skin. So I'll credit her that much." She then realized something, "She's only been here a week and she already saved me?!" she fell to her hands, "Am I really that hopeless?..." a gloomy aura fell around the poor Lamia. _That escalated quickly.. And now everyone's staring._ Kimihito thought bitterly. "Um.. Should you guys get going or..?" he asked awkwardly. Balboa stood up and brushed the snow off her person. "Right. Right. Anyway, we should probably-" * _ **CRASH!***_ before Balboa could finish, a Class-A refrigerator had landed right next to them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I've heard of hail the size of baseballs but this is ridiculous!" Star shouted, her white cowlick standing on end. "That's not hail! That's a damn refrigerator!" Balboa cursed. They turned their gaze to see a mob gathered a little ways away. Their attention seems to be some object flying in the air. "Better go check it out. If you want, you can stay here, Mr. Kurusu." Balboa said, gathering Star. "I'm coming too! Who knows what's going on! It could be trouble!" he said confidently. "Alright, try to keep up then." she finished.

She slithered off at an incredible speed. Star looked at Kimihito and smiled before running off, easily catching up to the Lamia. However, she slipped on ice causing her to slide up the sidewalk and push Balboa to the side. Deciding that running was a bad idea, Kimihito did the next best thing and walked.

Upon their arrival, they noticed that the object of interest wasn't an object at all, but a Liminal. "The hell…? Is that Vesp?!" Balboa asked. "Seems so. She seems to be holding someone." Star confirmed. "By 'someone', you mean Lady's client?" she asked cautiously. Star stroked her chin in confusion. "I don't know! Never met em'!" she laughed. Balboa sighed in frustration, "Look closer…" Star did just that. Her eye turned amber when she saw who it was. "Vesp has Zeke…? No! All wrong! I'm the one who's gonna take him down! No one else! Once this is over, he's all mine…" she chortled, almost as if her personality changed.

"So that guy on T.V. is up there?" Kimihito, who just arrived, asked. "Yeah. Don't mind Star, she's not going to do anything." Balboa reassured. In all the commotion a loud, booming and feminine voice rung through the air. " _Foul insect! Thou shalt unhand thy hostage lest you face the fury of my blade(And the many objects these people are providing me!)!_ " Kimihito froze. "What's wrong?" Balboa asked. "That voice.. N-no way…" he said shakily. Kimihito had to confirm his suspicion and ran into the crowd. "Hey! Wait!" Balboa called out and snaked her way after him.

After squeezing through the crowd, Kimihito's worst fears were realized. There stood Centorea Shianus. Her golden blonde hair flowed through the wind and her blue eyes were glittered with heroism. She stood proudly in her Paladin armour rather than her knightly one. She exuded a heroic aura with her sword raised in a battle ready position. " _Cerea?!_ " he shouted nervously. She immediately turned her attention to the Kurusu. "Ah! Master! To see you alive and well releases much pressure off my shoulders! Everyone at home became rather paranoid and pensive after the news released a sudden blizzard warning. Of course _I_ was the only who could tough out such perilous storms, so naturally I was sent to come for you!" she said proudly, stamping her hoof. She then noticed that her target was getting away! "Wait for me, Master! For I must apprehend this vile criminal for abducting that poor man!" she shouted and quickly galloped after the 'criminal'.

Everyone cheered her on as she gave off a mighty battle cry. "Cerea, wait!" Kimihito shouted after her, but his voice was drained out by the crowd. Balboa came slithering out and tapped his shoulder. "We have to go after her. Who knows what might happen if this goes on." Balboa warned. Kimihito nodded and ran in Cerea's direction. However, Star wasn't having any of that. "Sorry dude! You're too slow! I'll carry ya! Think of this as my thank you for earlier!" she said and quickly swooped him up bridal style and ran off with Balboa following close behind.

 _This situation feels familiar somehow.._ He thought sarcastically as he hung onto Star's shoulders for dear life. Cerea was in sight, nearly matching the Hornet in speed. "If you don't cease your actions, I will be forced to use a secret Technique I learned from an ancient Japanese spellbook!" She shouted valiantly. "Ms. Centaur! I swear I'm not trying to kidnap him! I'm trying to help! Please believe me!" Vesp responded! "Lies! I know hornets and they'd stop at nothing to bring a male to their hive! They are a very violent people! So do not try to trick me with your words!" she shouted back. "I'm sorry, Ms. but I can't risk anymore injuries on this man." with that, she flew faster.

Balboa's voice rung in Star's comm, "She's up to something! We have to stop her!" Star then asked, "What did she mean by 'Secret Technique from a Japanese spellbook'" Kimihito was hyperventilating but managed to give an answer, " _Cerea is not what one would call 'familiar' with Japanese culture! She's probably talking about some manga she picked up!"_ he screamed. "Oh god…" Balboa whispered

"Slow down!" Kurusu shouted in fear. His words fell on deaf ears however when she, in fact, went faster. Not paying attention to the road, Star tripped up on a crack, nearly losing her balance. "Gaah!" the male shouted and struggled to keep a good grip. His hands had traveled from the inugami's shoulders, to her chest.

"Huh?! H-hey! Ngh~" Star groaned aloud. She felt her breasts being groped rather roughly by the griping hands of her 'passenger'. _I'm getting a serious case of Deja vu!_ he thought as his hands continued to sink into her mammaries through her clothes. "Jeez, guy! Have some self control!" Star shouted in embarrassment.

"Very well then! You leave me no choice!" Cerea shouted then jumped extremely high in the air. Everyone in their vicinity looked up in awe. Even the trio stopped in their tracks. What they didn't expect was what was coming afterward. After a long moment of silence, the sound of something heavy falling from basically the atmosphere could be heard in the air. To everyone's surprise it was the female centaur. But what really got everyone's attention was what she was holding. In the cloud ridden sky, Cerea came falling down with a steam roller, " _ROADA ROLLA DA!"_ she shouted specifically like that.

With little time to react, Vesp clutched Zeke close her person while her second pair of arms braced for impact. The whole scene played out in the Centaur's head: _The steam roller would crash into her, bringing all three of them to the ground! Vesp would grunt roughly as she crashed into the ground, barely holding her own against the weight of the steam roller and the mighty Centaur! Vesp would release Zeke from her grasp and bring her other arms up and start punching it with all her might screaming, "HORA HORA HORA HORA!" "IT IS TOO LATE! THOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Cerea would shout. She'd start trotting on the machine, VIOLENTLY! "POINTLESS POINTLESS POINTLESS POINTLESS POINTLESS!" she would scream. This would go for a few excruciatingly long seconds before Cerea would finally initiate her final assault. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL MOMENT!" she jumped into the air! "RAAAAAAAAIIIII! YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED! She shouted as she landed. Vesp would give one last punch! "HORA!" but it would be too much. Cerea would grab Zeke before the machine would inevitably crush her…._

Well at least that's probably what would have happened if she didn't completely miss her mark. The steam roller fell unceremoniously to the ground along with Cerea. With a loud crash on the asphalt, Cerea laid dazed on a steam roller. Everyone stood in silence. A few coughs could be heard here and there. "Umm excuse me… But was that a _DAMN STEAM ROLLER?!"_ Balboa hollered. "Yes… That was a steam roller." Kimihto deadpanned, unsure if he was impressed or legitimately scared. Star was rubbing her chest to ease the irritation from her intense breast session. "Thought he was gonna tear em' off..." she whole interaction was pretty foolish and nothing was achieved. People were still angry and Vesp had been worn out due to her endeavors.

With things going the way they are, she was afraid she might have to use toxins to get away from the bitter crowd. She didn't like using them, but at this rate, avoiding their usage would be impossible. However, her beacon of hope stood right below her. "Balboa! Star!" the excited hornet shouted. She flew down to them, panting lightly. "Big mistake, Vesp! Now he's mine!" Star roared, springing into action for her prey. As fast as Star could jump, Balboa raised her fist, causing Star to leap head first into a face full of fist.

Star fell to the ground and recoiled in pain. "Owowowowowowow! Ouch!" she wailed. "Honestly, Star. Do you really not remember what Lady said?" Balboa grumbled. Balboa turned around to the crowd and held out her hand. "Halt! We are M.O.O.N.S.!" she shouted to the crowd. She turned her shoulder to the crowd to show off the M.O.O.N.S. insignia. "As of now we have full custody over the victim. Any attempt to attack and or harm the Hornet will be an act of defiance, for she too is M.O.O.N.S!" she pointed at Vesp's M.O.O.N.S shield on her shoulder plate.

"And why should we trust you?!" a man shouted.

"That's simple. Because the Lamia speaks the truth." came a familiar stoic voice. Yukio came walking into the fray, leaving trails of spiked Ice in her wake. She looked none too happy after seeing the events unfold before her. "Now, if you please, disperse so that we may bring my Master to some proper medical help." she said coldly. Without a second thought, everyone went on with their business as if nothing happened, to scared to retort in any fashion.

Yukio walked to Vesp with an eerie aura around her. Vesp looked down ashamedly. She truly didn't mean for anything to happen the way they did. "I, umm, am sorry.. I didn't-" Yukio interrupted Vesp by simply shaking her head. "I know. Let's just go." she said calmly. Vesp nodded and walked with her, not saying a word. Balboa sighed and turned to Kimihito, who was walking to the steam roller. "Hey, thanks for trying to help. Just know that we at M.O.O.N.S. do not go without honoring assistance from outside forces. Expect a reward to be sent to you tomorrow."

"It's no issue. This was quite the experience! An experience I'd rather keep to myself, but an experience nonetheless." he said and gave a thumbs up, his brown eyes showing a sense of gratitude. Deciding that everything was said and done, Balboa and Star trailed Yukio and Vesp to the hospital, which was conveniently just a block away.

….

Widowna grumbled silent curses while Namora held a coy smirk. The Arachne wasn't usually hot in the head but, of course, this was a special case. All these unfamiliar feelings were raining in Widowna's head, one in which was an unfathomable bitterness for the Yuki-Onna. She didn't hate her and yet something about Yukio rubbed her the wrong way. "Are you alright?~" Namora asked in a teasing manner. She nudged the spider woman on her pedipalp. "I'm okay… I think." Widowna said quietly. "Sure doesn't sound like it. You acted pretty rash toward Yukio back their. If anything, I'd say you're jealous." Namora chided. "Then I trust you already know the situation." Widowna spoke calmly.

"I do. I just want to surprise myself sometimes." she laughed. Namora thought for a second and then snapped her fingers. "Okay! Details! Tell me exactly what happened while you were in the alley!" she demanded. Stars glittered in her as she eagerly awaited the progress she made thus far. "My apologies, Lady. I cannot disclose that information." She said, brushing her red hair away from her face. Namora narrowed her eyes and took off her glasses. "Eh?! And why not?" she asked, her eyes showing a glint of disappointment. "I have decided to keep it a secret." she answered. Namora didn't like that answer. She glared at her but then sighed.

"Fine. Fine." Namora sighed. Namora looked up at Widowna. The two large mounds on her chest were bouncing freely and threatened to pop out from Widowna's unzipped suit . " _Gyah_!" Namora screamed. Widowna immediately jumped into action. Her armoured hands were in a strange fighting style fit for an Arachne.

After noticing that nothing was wrong, Widowna turned to Namora with a questioning look on her face. As she turned, her breasts bulged a little, her areolae now peeking out. "Lady, you shouldn't scream like that. It gives me the wrong idea." she said, bringing down her arms. "Z-z-zip up you shameless spider!" she shouted, pointing at the Arachne's oversized bust. Widowna looked down at her chest. She honestly didn't care if people saw them or not. It was not like she had anything to lose or gain from it, plus, the suit was uncomfortable and put a lot of stress on her breasts.

However, a thought of Zeke crossed her mind of what he did to her. She brought her hands under her boobs and lifted them a little. "Hmmm.." she hummed in thought. _Does Zeke like them this big?_ She thought. She remembered how he made them feel. Vesp had done that to her plenty of times, yet something about how Zeke did it made her feel 'unusual'. Her eyes softened and her imagination started to run wild. "Major Tom! Earth to Major Tom! Can you read me? Oh wait, of course not. To stuck in reverie to realize your ship is crashing." Namora sarcastically remarked. Namora rose her hand to the enamored Arachne's face and snapped her fingers. Widowna blinked her 6 eyes.

"Huh?!..." She clamored, startled. "There she is! Back from the clouds to make a safe landing! Who knew she had it in her!" Namora said putting her glasses back on. "Now hurry and zip up your suit. You're making a scene!"

"Sorry, Lady." she mumbled. Widowna sucked her breath and tucked her stomach. She grabbed the zipper and tried to pull it up but to no avail. She growled and brought her other hand to her breasts and pressed them against her chest as a way to fit.

After some incessant struggling, Widowna finally got it on, much to her dismay. Namora pushed up her glasses and kneeled down to poke the unconscious group until they woke up.

….

"So, mind explaining what was going through your head when you guys decided to abduct a citizen? I mean, there are two kinds of stupid and you guys hit three." Namora questioned with a raised brow. "I'm not telling you anything!" said the bold orc. However, his compadres were shushing him when they noticed Widowna leering at them maliciously. "Oh ho~ That's a wrong answer buddy," she flicked his snout, "Alright, I'll ask you again. Why in the _hell_ did you abduct that man?!"

One of the human boys broke into a cold sweat and shuttered, "We, uh, we thought it'd be funny?" he said weakly. As soon as he said that, the sound of very sharp fingers embedding themselves in a stone wall could be heard from Widowna. The group flinched at the sight and started shaking. Namora sighed. "Funny, huh?" she contorted face into sarcastic agreement and started nodding, "Funny, I see. Yup funny stuff. Amusing, hilarious, hysterical, priceless even!" The grim presence of Namora and Widowna combined brought more chills down their spines more than the cold did.

"You know? Nothing shouts funny like beating the everliving _shit_ out of a defenseless man who was trying to get the most out of life. Oh! You know what else is hilarious? The amount of property damage and ruined days you caused from this 'harmless' prank." she said in a sickly sweet manner. "We're sorry!" they screamed. The overwhelming pressure Namora and Widowna exuded was bringing them too wits end. "Ha! 'Sorry' they say. Here's a joke: three human teenagers and two Liminal teenagers walk into a bar. One human says, "Hey! Why don't we go and beat the crap out of some guy so we can sex an Ice girl!" The group cheers. Then they realize that they are just hormonal idiots who think with their genitals rather than their brains! The End!" Namora clapped her hands like she was closing a book.

They all stood in dragooned silence. Namora explored the depths of their expressions. It showed her their reasonings, ambitions and, most of all, their personality. "Oh man! I forgot the punchline! Oh well. Seems your bloodied fists tell the rest. Invincibility complex goes quite a way, doesn't it?"

The guys flinched at her words and lowered their heads. For once, their actions caught up to them. No amount of popularity or good looks will get them out of this. The shame they felt was harder than the cold, snow ridden ground they sat on. "So, tell me why," she leaned close, "did you do it?" she asked patiently. "B-but didn't you alread-" "Oh I know full well why you did it. I read you guys like a child's book. However, I want to hear it from you. I want to hear how you guys felt insulted that a 'low-life' had a beautiful woman at his side. How you wanted to pry her out of his hands. How you went as far as to sully your hands just to get a session with a woman you don't even know. Do you get where I'm going with this?" They nodded.

"Then spit it out!" and so they did. They told her the exchange between them and Zeke in paraphrased detail. The longer they spoke, the more their culpability became their vice. Each detail they spoke wracked their pride and tears were streaming from their eyes. Namora kept a poker face and listened on. These guys looked like your average punks, and to be honest, they probably were. What disturbed her was the fact that these guys were almost out of High school and were beating on a guy in hopes to violate a woman. Yet, here they were, blubbering their eyes out like a bunch of children caught stealing the cookies.

She understood why, though. Hormones, pride, invincibility complex, parents, your standard list of cause for deviation. She didn't like breaking the walls of the heart, but it was her job. "Alright. That's enough." she halted their blabbering. "Now, for your punishment." she said. Her sunglasses flashed lightly. Here was the moment they dreaded. Sure they've been in trouble with police before but this felt different. They feared the worst. "You're not going to jail. What is going to happen, though, is that you are going to _talk_ to the victim. Of course, your parents will be notified. However, I doubt you even want to show your faces to him. The thought scares you now, doesn't it? Seeing the face of the man you broke hurts you doesn't it?" she pushed. The mixed teens could only shudder.

It was a terrible feeling.

…..

Zeke laid in the hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and a few casts, brooding to himself. He refused to speak to anyone in the room, leaving them in still silence. Zeke held a scowl that no one dared to challenge. Why him? Did he do something? What went from trying to compromise an exercise routine for himself, became a series of unfortunate, liminal related events that he, in all honesty, wished he had never been a part off. Yukio sat silently away from the bed and everyone else stayed near the door, save for Star, who was forced to stay outside.

 _A week. All this within one week. You've outdone yourself, Zeke. Truly you have. You have proven to not only be a coward but gullible as well. And pathetic, let's not forget that. Let's recount: Came home to meet a government lady, foolishly signed a stupid pamphlet to take care of the very creatures that plague me every other week, nearly get eaten AGAIN, house destroyed, house miraculously restored only to realize that my homestay was here a day later, said homestay calls me master, all of a sudden I have a maid whom which I! Should be taking care of._ He thought. His brooding didn't end there, however. He clenched his fist, becoming more angry with each passing second.

 _A week later, I want to go shopping, get caught on T.V., some guys who wanted my homestay as a toy beat me up, said guys humiliate me, I'm saved by a skyscraper sized Spider, said Spider falls in love with me at first sight, I, as in ME, do something inappropriate to Spider, I find out that she has a thing for risk and reward, Homestay and Spider argue for reasons unknown, I'm flown through the city by a HORNET and faint. Now I'm here in a very tasteless room with people I don't even know and Yukio. Curse my life._ He finished.

All of a sudden, he started pounding the bed with his healthy arm in frustration which prompted everyone to look up in surprise. He clutched his head and growled angrily, trying to comprehend the situation. It made no sense. None at all. Yukio reached out to Zeke, "Young master, are you alright?" she asked precariously. She stopped when he raised his index finger and shook it. She slowly retreated and kept to herself, not wanting to irritate him further.

The door opened. Zeke turned to see who it was, only to scowl even harder when he saw that it was another liminal he didn't know. "Hey guys!" Corva shouted. "Heyo, Corva! Um, glad you could join us!" Vesp said, brightening her mood a little. Balboa gave a small wave and crossed arms, maintaining her silence. Corva was going to say something to her but decided against it. Upon examination, Corva felt the mood was disheartened somehow. Everyone looked sullen in some way or form. She didn't really understand it seeing as everything was A-okay. "So why is Star out there?" she asked. "Zeke." Balboa answered plainly. Corva nodded and basked in the awkward silence.

"Is that him right there?"

"Yes."

Corva inwardly cringed at the injuries he had sustained. Not only that, he wasn't exactly the person she had envisioned to be Namora's client. She didn't know why, but she expected him to be… Thinner. "I see." she sighed. She saw Yukio sitting not too far from the bed twiddling her thumbs. She walked to her in hopes of making conversation. "Hey! Yukio, right?" she greeted. "Yes." Yukio said with a small smile."Corva. Corva Rave of M.O.O.N.S." she said, returning the smile with a beaming one. Yukio nodded but her face soon became sullen again.

"Why so glum? I mean, he is safe now. You're okay now, right Zeke?" Corva said with high hopes. Zeke didn't answer. Any relief he had with Widowna receded after realizing how stupid the whole juncture was. Plus, he had no idea who she was, nor did he care. So in order to keep himself from lashing out at her, he stayed quiet. Corva didn't like this. So she pushed further. "You are okay right?" she asked again. Zeke said nothing. "Not even a thank you to the people who saved you?" Corva quickly grew heated. "Thank you." he said monotonously.

"Ah yes. I accept your disingenuous gratitude. Why don't compliment my wings next? They're quite nice." Corva sarcastically remarked. "Corva!" Balboa called out. "No no! He's being ungrateful! I cannot and will not accept that!" Corva shouted.

Zeke snapped. "'Ungrateful'? Right. Do you realize how I got here in the first place? I'll tell you. I was beat. Beat until I couldn't stand on my own while everyone was ogling _her!_ " he shouted and pointed at Yukio.

"You know what else? I was nearly eaten, _again_ , literally a week ago by the very _monster_ you recruited on your team!" His anger grew. "Not only that, but I feel _incredibly_ duped because this little 'project' of yours was meant to help me trust Liminals! Instead, It gives me the impression that Liminals are: killers, amazingly naive, and lust ridden sex-buckets! That, and they're prideful enough to beat on weaker people for the fun of it! So yeah, I guess _ungrateful_ would be a prime example of how I feel right about now, Miss Corva Rave!" he shouted with a shortness of breath.

Everyone was in shock. This was what it was like to not trust an entire race. He pounded the bed and let out a scream in frustration and anguish. He didn't want to say that. He didn't want to hurt them but that was how he felt. Even after he remembered the morals his parents taught him, it could not keep him from shouting his truths. It still made him sad, however. To see their pain stricken faces tore apart his heart piece by piece. They were on the verge of tears, even Balboa.

Balboa barred her teeth. She tried to herself that they were M.O.O.N.S. and the antagonization was part of the job. Yet even then, the emotion felt so raw that it overpowered her senses. Any resistance she had, broke. _I'm a failure again, aren't I?_ She thought as she clenched her eyes shut. The swelling in her heart caused her to choke out small cries. Soon, silent sobs sounded in her broken voice.

Vesp had never felt hurt like this before. Even after the smites and spites of the many criminals they've pinned, his words cut her like a diamond cutting gold. She shivered violently, trying to contain her tears and sniffling quietly. "D-do y-you really feel that way?" she asked shakily.

Zeke's eyes wedged shut when heard the question. "Goddesses, I don't know! I try and try to be the nicest guy I can possibly be but instead I fall prey to the world! People hate me! and all liminals have done for me as of late is try to put me in a coffin 6 feet under! I had one week's worth of peace so far. Before all _this_ I was trying to make a workout schedule, which failed by the way! So do I really feel that way? Maybe. Am I terrible person for it? Yes. Am I being irrational? Not in the slightest. I have every right to be angry! However, my conscience and society won't let me enact on these emotions so I'm stuck in some moral limbo where I am subjected to bottle everything. Because who's going to take a fat guy seriously?" he responded.

"Zeke…" Corva murmured. Zeke then looked at Yukio with grief. "I know you wanted this to be easy," he sighed, "But it's not. Because already I feel like giving up..." Zeke said shakily. He clenched his eyes and barred his teeth, angry tears fell down on the sides of his cheeks. Yukio lowered her head and squeezed her fists on her lap.

Balboa's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Zeke and something stirred in her. Something about the sadness and anguish in his face made her mind go blank. The urge to hold him close was so strong that her body felt as if it was moving on its own. She tilted her head and huffed. Her eyes went into a caring haze and she slithered to the broken man. Slowly, she inched her tail under him and started wrapping around his torso.

"Balboa!?" Corva shouted hastily. She could visibly see Zeke turning pale and shaking in fear. Yukio to was shouting at the Lamia but was to hesitant to do anything extreme. Vesp readied her toxins and was prepared to render her into a vegetable for a couple hours for even daring to hurt her new friend. "Please... don't.. Mmf!" Zeke started to cry but felt his lips get covered.

Time stood still.

Everyone was standing there in a shocked state. Little by little, their faces contorted into puzzlement. What was once a moment of hysteria quickly became a one of surprise, confusion, relief, and slight. "What the fu..." Vesp let out, astonished. Corva rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure what she's seeing is real. Yukio, however, was impatiently flexing her hands out of irritation.

Balboa did the unthinkable. She had just kissed him.

She pulled back, that caring haze still her eyes. "Please. Don't be sad anymore..." she murmured lovingly. "Wha-?" before Zeke could respond, she kissed him again. Soon after, however, four people came barging in.

"Shit man… Don't worry me like that, Zeke. I _hate_ worrying... Huh?" Zombina stopped in her tracks and deapanned. "You have visitors!" Star called out rather late. "Hey there bae. Can you not be in danger every other week?" Doppel said and came in with a cheeky grin. Only for it to quickly melt at the scene before her. "It's not his fault that trouble is attracted to... him..." Manako trailed off. Tio had a little trouble fitting through the door, but finally made it in. "What's wrong?" she chimed. She then also saw Balboa sucking face with Zeke. "Oh." she muttered

"Huh." they all said. For some odd reason, this looked more like a showdown than a meet up.

…

Prey to Biographies?!

Balboa Thon

Species: Lamia

Height: 5'11/180 cm! (can be adjusted depending on how she stands on her tail!)

Breast size: E cup!

Age: 27

Birthday: May 8th

Occupation: Stealth Unit of M.O.O.N.S, Gymnast

Balboa Thon was a struggling Lamia before she was hired by Namora. After failing to bring back a male to her village on many accounts and being an overall odd ball compared to her fellow Lamia, she was constantly called a failure. She had been called a failure for years by more than just her people and had begun to simply live with that title. She loathed the title and tried many things to rinse it off her body. One of the things that made her different from her family was her fascination in gymnastics rather than her interest in men. The title of failure has brought her self-worth to an all-time low and nearly killed herself for it. In place of that, though, was an adamant need for success, which landed her a job in M.O.O.N.S.

Appearance: If she's not in uniform, she's usually in a leotard made for Lamia's in the M.O.O.N.S. Headquarters training room. Her casual ensemble consist of a Brown leather Jacket, a short white shirt, and a long black, zip skirt. She has dirty blonde hair, Emerald green colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her defining trait is her tail pattern. It looks like that of a Ball Python.

Personality: Balboa is relatively cool until thrust into an untimely situation. That's when she normally gets peeved. Though she tries to be as cool as Widowna, she isn't. She, unwittingly, needs to know that she did fine or else she'll quickly become dissatisfied with herself. Balboa is a very understanding person, albeit, emotionally unstable. Balboa is also, unknowingly, a lover.

Role: M.O.O.N.S operative, Good friend of Namora's.

Traits: Stealth: Out of everyone in the team, she boasts the greatest espionage skills. This is due to her brown patterns and being a snake in general.

Flexibility: Balboa is insanely flexible with her upper torso, almost as much as her tail. It freaks people out…. A lot.

Gymnastics: Balboa has excellent manipulation over her tail. She can swing from almost any building as long she has something to grip. She can do flips, tricks, and can hold her whole body up.

….

A/N: Oh man. Sorry about the Hiatus again! I moved really far from where I was and didn't have time to really type. Plus, I extended it because of emotional stress. This chapter went a completely different direction than I intended but it still turned out good!~ Also, I'd like to mention that I am an artist. I drew a concept of Corva already, which was fun. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Ironically Popular

Ch. 7 Ironically popular

A/N: AWWWWW YEEEAH! I'm back! I'd like to apologize for taking so long. Life is happening and it's beating the trash out of me. Don't you worry though! I should have a regular schedule in no time, hopefully!

Here comes the fun!

…..

Things went overboard real fast. By overboard, it means things went straight to orbit. There's been a lot of 'never in his life did he ever' moments as of late but never in the history of existence did ever believe he'd be _kissed_ by a Lamia! A Lamia! Not only that, but he had an audience, albeit an audience with very mixed feelings. _Why is this happening!?_ He thought intensely. And if it wasn't bad already, that was his _first_ kiss. His first kiss was stolen by a Lamia he didn't even know. That made him angry, but there was nothing he could do but accept it for what it was. He couldn't push her off or shout for that matter.

And it sure as heck beats getting killed.

A sudden chill filled the room, creating a tense atmosphere. Though she didn't show it, Yukio was very upset, or rather, jealous. In fact, many of the extraspecies in the room felt a tinge of jealousy, which is surprising.

Zeke, to the public eye, wasn't attractive. He was short, his stomach was bulbous and he was a foreigner, but he had an attractive personality. He was very nice, naive, but insanely nice. He was also forgiving and understanding, but, as Widowna said, he was judgmental.

For some reason, this was enough for M.O.N. to visit him every now and then even though he was often opposed to it. Honestly, he didn't know what they saw in him and it made him uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as this, however.

Balboa's lips were soft, almost delicate. He felt her fork tongue flick against his lips as if she'd get entry any time soon. She would keep pulling away and coo comforting words and return to kissing him. Her tail massaged his body by slightly flexing her muscles on different areas of his body. Zeke was looking toward the group for answers, his eye quickly darting to each of them. Zombina's brow twitched. She was thinking about shooting a load of bullets right in that schmoe's face but knew Zeke would be collateral.

Vesp did come up with a plan, however. Vesp mouthed 'her tail' and pointed to the tip of her tail which was slowly thumping onto the bed right next to Zeke's hand. Zeke narrowed his eye and raised his eyebrow. Vesp just nodded and made a pumping motion with her hand, which earned looks of disbelief from everyone. Finally someone spoke up. One can guess who.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! No tail-jobs today! I'm yanking suck-face off em'!" Zombina shouted, whirling her shoulder as if ready to fight. There was a flame in her eyes and she stomped forward, flexing her arms. Corva quickly stepped in front of her and shook her head.

"You can't. Trying to pull a Lamia off a person/thing of interest is like trying to pull 30 tons of steel. It's an exaggeration, but that's pretty much what you're dealing with," Corva explained. "Tch.. Fine! But hurry up!" Zombina commanded and crossed her arms. She turned around and closed her eyes and waited.

"I'm out." Doppel turned around and left the room, wanting nothing to do with what was about to happen. Zeke had no idea what it would entail, however. He didn't read the book like he should have, so he doesn't realize the _effects_ of touching the tip of a Lamia's tail.

Everyone braced themselves.

Zeke just rolled his eye and stared at Balboa who was smiling at him, not showing any intent of letting go. He inched his hand toward her tail, which was still thumping against the bed. With no hesitation he grabbed it and rested his thumb gently at the tip of her tail. Her eyes shot open. "EH!?" Balboa shouted, her body skyrocketing. Her tail still had a hold on him but it loosened up on him a little. Thinking he was going somewhere with this, he started to slowly rub her tail in the way Vesp recommended.

The results were.. Awkward. Balboa let out a gracious moan and her whole body shook with delight. Balboa placed her arm between her chest and the other around her stomach. Her mind and body had no idea how to handle it. Zeke, on the other hand, cringed in embarrassment. _What in the world was that hornet thinking?! I can't do this!_ He shouted in his head. Zeke looked back at the group and noticed that Manako completely spaced out, her face overheating. Vesp urged him to continue and everyone else had their backs turned.

Zeke turned back to Balboa who was huffing in a pleasant trance. Knowing he had to continue, he mentally braced himself and shut his eye. Another jolt of pleasurable sensations ran amok in the Lamia's body. The sounds she made reverberated throughout the room and even made it outside. Nurses and doctors often stopped to listen or kept moving because of a certain Doppelganger and Inugami.

"Damn kids don't know how to keep it to themselves." grumbled an old man, "Why, back when I was a boy, we were blessed to see ankles." he mumbled on.

By now Balboa was sensually licking her thumb uncontrollably. "W-wait!~ N-n-no more!~" she whined. Sure she said this, but she didn't let go. Zeke held his breath and sped up his awkward movements. _Oh no~... I can't hold it anymore~..._ Balboa thought lustily. She bit her thumb and did her best to muffle herself. Her tail twitched violently in Zeke's hand, seemingly enjoying the stimulation like it had a mind of it's own. "Fua~ I-I'm...Aah!" she shouted. A trickle of saliva slid down her chin and her mind was fuzzed from euphoria. Her hips swayed instinctively and then she started drooping slowly. "Fuah…" she sighed and slowly slid off of him.

With a satisfied look, Balboa flopped on the floor, dazed. Meanwhile, Zeke had a flushed face while looking extremely angry. He's had enough for one day and he was about make that known. "OUT!" he shouted, looking straight up. Yukio breathed in, about to use her ice breath, but this was heard as if she was going to talk. " _NO! ALL OF YOU LEAVE!_ "

…..

"I didn't expect to see you _all_ here." Namora said with intrigue. Namora and Widowna had just arrived with their prisoners in tow not expecting M.O.N. to be there. They had some trouble getting there however…

 **Earlier**

The teenagers were cuffed and followed Namora while Widowna stalked from behind. They couldn't stave off there uncomfortableness the Arachne's gaze off their backs. "So uh-" the oldest human started, "You will not speak until said otherwise. Silence is your only freedom." Widowna interrupted through barred teeth. "Yes ma'am!" they shouted. "Quiet!" she hissed. They flinched and put their cuffed hands over their mouths.

"Calm yourself, Widow.." Namora chuckled calmly, walking in a swayed strut. "Lady…" she nodded in acknowledgment. It wasn't long before they made it to their destination. Namora went through the automatic doors and the others followed suit… except one.

Widowna grunted for she was stuck in the door. She struggled just to get her upper body in, trying to duck in but her legs were to widespread. Being a little over 9 feet tall and relatively wide did that to a person.

The doors kept closing on her shoulders and every time she would move forward, her legs would get caught in the doorway. "Curse these…" she grunted. She brought four of her legs in only for her abdomen to be caught. It wasn't long before the hospital personnel came to the aid of the huge spider woman. "Uh-um.. Ma'am? Do you need help?" a male nurse asked nervously. "Apologies for the disturbance.." she strained, flailing her legs.

Namora watched in slight amusement while still keeping an eye on her prisoners. The teenagers in question were trying their hardest not to laugh at Widowna's predicament but took the moment to relax their nerves for a bit. A group of Security garbed clads and other helping hands gathered round her, trying to assess the situation. Some of them were too scared to actually touch the spider while others were asking what they should do.

"My lower abdomen… is too big…" she sighed. Widowna lowered her hands to the helpers. She shook her hair out of her face and said, "Grab my hands and pull. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She positioned her middle set of legs on the doors, not applying too much strength.

The security went pale when looking at her sharp looking hands. "O-okay." a young guard stuttered. The younger man slowly put both hands on her right hand. Widowna scanned for another volunteer and patiently waited. She decided to take a look at the man's tag.

"My appreciation, Toa." she thanked. A collected murmur hung over the security, to nervous to approach her. "Come on guys…" he said angrily. "Alright!..." sounded another guard. A pair of hands were laid on her left hand. "On my count… 3.. 2.. 1!" They pulled as hard they could but to no progress.

"Again!" Widowna shouted. They tugged again with all their might, not a budge. "Huup! Again!" she yelled. They pulled once more! They put all of their being in this time! Their muscles strained to pull her large body, sweat dripping from their brow! They clenched onto her suit for leverage in hopes to use their bodies as weight.

"Wait! Don't do that!" she shouted, remembering what Namora said about 'decency'. The suit itself was too small already and with them tugging on it things went south real fast. In seconds, Toa felt a zipper hit his forehead and he fell over shouting,"Wah!" Namora swiftly turned the heads of the her five captures to the right making them groan in frustration. "And don't you move them." she said darkly. However the hospital sure did get an eyeful.

Widowna's enormous breasts were jiggling free from the restraining confines of her suit. Her bust bulged from what little of the suit remained on her, leaving a lot to be desired for the men. Her large boobs were gazed upon by many envious women as well as she unintentionally showed their perfect, voluptuous form.

Trying their hardest to divert their gaze, you know, being in a _hospital_ and what not, they backed off, leaving her to help herself. Widowna sighed in relief from not having to deal with the strain and looked to Namora.

People outside looked on in curiosity, not exactly understanding what was happening. The back of her legs were also flailing in a disturbing manner only stopping every once in awhile. "Lady, what should I do?" she asked with a cool composure. "Don't have the answers for ya, friendo. I can't help because I have to watch these fools." Namora said. She was telling the truth, for the most part. Also she just wanted to see her largest subordinate get stuck in a door. How often do you get to see an Arachne stuck in a door?

Widowna pushed lightly, trying her best not to use all her strength on the door. Her legs kept getting caught on the now glitching out door. The door squeezed on her abdomen harder, making her hiss in uncomfortability.

Namora's mouth creeped into a small smirk and a snicker escaped. "Such pressure…" she muttered. A small vain appeared on Widowna's forehead as she tried her hardest to push big body through the door.

"Damn… This is rather shameful. Forgive me for this." she said regretfully. With overwhelming strength, Widowna pushed against the doors. She kept pushing until the chains snapped and the glass broke. The metal hinges where the doors slid in started to bend under her strength. The sheer might of her pushing caused the whole passage to fall over in a huge crash of metal and glass, leaving nothing nothing but a large hole.

Widowna walked passed everyone who witnessed the insurmountable example of strength. "Forgive me, Lady." she muttered. Namora sighed exasperatedly and waved her hand. "I'll live with a couple million Yen out of my wallet…" Namora chuckled sadly. "Alright. Move!" Widowna commanded the group. They walked to the desk where a very nervous looking clerk stood. "We're visitors for a Mr. Zeke Flora." Namora stated. The clerk fidgeted and took out a clipboard and pen. "F-friend or Family?" the clerk asked. "It doesn't matter," she showed off her badge, "we gotta go, and if you can, lead my friend to a more appropriate way up so she doesn't to Hercules her way through."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The clerk told Namora the floor and room number and asked for assistance for Widowna. Eventually, Namora made her way with her prisoners in tow to their destination, this time without much trouble. Widowna would be a bit obviously.

Standing in the hallway, Namora was met with a rather interesting sight.

 **Present**

Namora, as observant as she is, immediately noticed that something was off. If Balboa's state wasn't evidence enough, everyone had a stern look on their face. Also, the fact that two different factions of the Exchange Bill Security team stood outside one room was already a sight to behold. She could feel the tension between the two groups as they exchanged glares to each other. Ah, and poor Yukio, sitting on a chair with a blank stare on her face. Things were just not good at all today.

"Alright, I'll bite. What happened?" the agent asked. "Ahm! Nothin' of concern, Lady! We just uh.." Vesp tried to speak up but couldn't find the words. That gave the opportunity for M.O.N. to strike. "Well, when we arrived, we found these randos and _euphoria_ over here trying to do the jiggy with good ol' Zeke against his will. Poor guy had to tail-jerk her off. What's worse, I was stuck with 'rules of nature' until the ordeal was over," with a pause, Doppel then leered at Namora, "Speaking of which, _what_ exactly is she doing on the streets and what's with the get up?"

 _I smell smoke and lot's of it_ , Namora thought figuratively. Things went from terrible to just plain stupid. It seemed with every hour, problems kept piling and piling. Honestly, she didn't have the time nor patience to deal with all this. She had a group of perverts, who were ogling over every last bit of this, and Widowna was going to arrive sooner or later. And the icing on the cake is that, now, she has to deal with a very irritated M.O.N. Not to mention that apparently, her subordinate tried to molest Zeke.

She wasn't sure what the whole story was but that was about to change real quick. Namora turned her head slightly to right and motioned toward the four perverts. "Go to the waiting room. You will wait until I say so. Try to leave and I will most definitely know." Namora's commanding voice rang in their ears like horns making them scramble away like obedient children.

As soon as their presence was gone, Namora stood attention. "M.O.O.N.S!" she shouted. Almost Immediately they stood in a line, including Star, _except_ for Balboa, who was now asleep in the waiting room. "Explain."

Vesp stood straight, cleared her throat and spoke, "After our run in with the female centaur, we-" "No no! AS IN moments ago. Save the details of getting here." Namora interrupted, causing Vesp to flinch. "Y-yes, Lady. When Tactics Coordinator Corva Rave arrived, she was rather insensitive of client Flora's problems and inadvertently made him go on a tangent about extraspecies. Client Flora's emotions were very poor and as a result, For reasons unknown, Stealth unit Balboa Thon acted out of line and straddled client Flora, kissing him suddenly," Vesp gulped a bit. "Also, Star was outside by his request and so that she wouldn't pull anything."

"I see, now _who_ told Zeke to touch Balboa in such an erogenous zone?" she asked.

"It was me, Lady!" Corva shouted swiftly.

"No it wasn't," she retorted quickly, staring at Vesp through her sunglasses.

"Damn…" Corva muttered and stomped one of her talons. She wanted to cover Vesp but that wasn't happening. "I'm sorry, Lady. I told him to do it. It seemed like the only way to get her to move. I didn't see any other option." Vesp admitted.

"Understandable yet reckless. Vesp, that was stupid. You should have known how to move her without any risk, that's part of your training and it could have been handled a lot better. Corva! You should have known who you were dealing with. I briefed all of you on this. Keep your temper under control or it's suspension." Namora threatened. They nodded and saluted.

"Star! Stop this revenge nonsense. It's childish, crude, and downright threatening. I gave you a second chance, food, clothing, and an opportunity to put your skills to good use. Don't you _dare_ let my good will go to waste, because were it Smith? You would have been gone without a moment's notice." Star nodded vigorously. "I'm sorry, Lady. It won't happen any longer!" she shouted and did a salute.

"I'm not looking for an apology. I need you to get better. Like I said, that revenge shit? Drop it. Real fast." This was one the rare occasions Yoko Namora made threats to her team. While she is normally seen as fun-loving and goofy, she doesn't tolerate anything while on the job, no exceptions. Namora walked to the M.O.N. and pushed up her glasses. "Sorry for the trouble. Monster Ops: Neutralization, this is Monster Offense Ops: Neutral Stance. Make up. I'm going to talk to my client." That's when a familiar stamping of 8 legs came from seemingly came from nowhere.

"Alright, Widowna is almost here. All of you stay out here. Ms. Smith will be here in a little bit. And Yukio? I am so sorry for all this. Don't fret over it. We'll get this all patched up and you'll be with your Homestay in no time." Yoko said solemnly. Yukio just gave a small nod, not sure what to do or think, opting to stay put. Her only consolation was that he was in good hands, hopefully.

…

What a bad day.

It was just a really bad day for Zeke. Nothing went right in the slightest. He hasn't the minimalistic idea on how to handle things other than look at the ceiling uncomfortably. He was stuck listening to his own incoherent thoughts of rage and angst, two emotions he was not fond of. The world whacked with a bat this time. Who knows how he'll recover. The young man gave a long, drawn out, sigh. "When is fate going to end it? Never I suppose. Just keep going until it ends or something like that." Zeke grew angry at what he was saying to himself. "Man! What am I saying?! Things look bad, sure but at least… Well, you know!" He tried to think of something positive out of this other than ' _At least I'm not dead_ ".

"Somebody's popular." Namora said at the doorway. " _Pffft_. Popular…" he scoffed, "What do you want? Here to convince me that little program is working? Or perhaps that I need more _company_?"

"Tch…" Namora bit her lip, bringing arms under her chest. "No, wait… That was rude… D-disregard that." he said with bitterness at himself.

"It's alright. In some retrospect, it's true. I would have normally come here for that. However, with things how they are, I doubt you'd want to see another extraspecies right now." she chuckled dryly. "A sad truth." Zeke responded. Namora took off her glasses and sat next to the hospital bed. "I came to bring you this." She reached inside her trench coat and to out a folded piece of paper and a pen. With some reluctance, she handed it to him. He took it with his healthy hand having her hold the pen. "What's this?" he asked, gazing at the paper curiously. Namora sighed and spoke, "That is your opportunity to cut all ties with the Cultural Exchange Bill and Monster Therapy." His eyes widened. "Wha..? Why?"

"In the little time you were under our jurisdiction, you were only put harm's way. Believe it or not, I talked with your parents about this program and they to were very adverse to the idea. They had strict orders to give you the opportunity to leave the program whenever you felt like it or if you were in danger." Namora explained. Zeke stared at the paper, awestruck and continued to listen. The woman flicked her hair and looked up. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to be this.. Difficult. I mean, problem after problem comes your way, and what can you do? Nothing. In fact, today was meant to be your first follow up. I was the one who took a picture of you two." she finally admitted.

Zeke narrowed his eye and tried to process the confession. The source of all that happened… Came from her. "It was you?!" Zeke half-shouted. "Yes. It was a test to see how you would hold yourself in public with an Extraspecies and a chance to prove everyone wrong about you. We knew you'd obtain a percentage of your parents earnings and planned accordingly. Ignorant ol' me blindly put you in danger and on the spot. It's all over the news." She turned on the T.V. that hung in the corner just in time for their latest story.

"A unique Yuki-Onna abandoned by Extraspecies hater, Zeke Flora. This just in, what was just a stroll became a blizzard of problems…" The T.V. continued it's twisted story until Zeke demanded her to shut it off. "So what? You guys just follow me everywhere now? Is my life _so_ exposed that both sides are looking to exploit it?!" he questioned angrily.

Namora visibly became distressed, "Flora, we're not trying to-"

"Then what was that ssssh… That!?" he cut her off. "Why does everything feel like some giant chain of events that will inevitably lead to my doom? I mean, I don't think you realize how much I have been through! None of you do! You ever been injected with Arachne venom or nearly had your blood drained by a Vampire? No? Or how about being caught in between some stupid political debate where everyone constantly questions your motives? Not that either? Because I have! It's like my life has been blown out proportion!" He seethed.

"That's enough!" the agent cried out. Zeke closed his mouth in fear and surprise. She leaned in close and growled softly, "Grow up! All you've done so far is whine and complain and cry! It's sickening! Look, I get it. You feel like the world is against you and your life has been horrible thus far, which, I'll admit, things have not been great. _But!_ What you need to realize is how _lucky_ you are. You have a Yuki-Onna literally fawning over you! You've gain the trust of M.O.N.! I know them, they're pretty damn picky with who they associate themselves with! You made my most straightforward companion fall for you! Do you know the implications of that?!"

This made Zeke stop for a moment. What did it all mean? What? Was his fear endearing? Did he do something? "I understand that things are difficult but you need to stop questioning everything and have some faith that not everything is a living lie. Take some chances, hun. You have the _opportunity_ to change a whole culture! But you need to fix what you have first. Don't push this away. I'm not telling you not to be cautious but rather, let loose for once. Let them handle everything. What happened today? That was simply unfortunate. There was nothing I could do to stop it other than not do my job."

Zeke clenched his fist and silenced himself. Having a moral conscience… It's what usually what spurred him to listen to anything heartfelt. Even in this banged up body he was in the wrong. They all were technically. What a big misunderstanding this was. Namora crossed her legs and leaned back. Her eyes softened as she looked pitifully on his injuries. "You know what's more Ironic? Everything was replaced. So I didn't even need to go and buy the stuff my mom told me about." Zeke chuckled then coughed.

"Ha! Yeah… Look hun, I want you to think it over, alright?"

she was about to leave, but he stopped her. He handed her the paper. "Here. Not yet. Just… I guess I have to be strong." Namora gave him a bright smile.

"Good on you. By the way, I'd like to apologize for Balboa's actions. No one knows this but she has a 'lover's' instinct. Though she never showed interest in men for a long time, she's very sensitive to negative feelings. It makes her do rash things." she smirked and out the info sheet in her pocket.

"Thank you. Really. I would have had quit weren't for you." he sighed.

"We're a team in this, hun. If I ever let you down purposely, I'd quit my job." she finished. A devious smile formed on her face. "Now that you're feeling better, I'm gonna let them swarm you…"

"Wait, what?" he asked worriedly, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yup! And don't mind Star, she'll straighten out." she laughed and started leaving the room.

"No wait! What are you doing! Oh no…" she was gone.

…

Namora left to see everyone more or less do she asked. At least they seemed tame enough… _For now_. "Hey, Zeke wants to see you guys. Especially you, Yukio." She egged. You can almost see the light in her eyes as she shot up. Everyone else had a similar reaction. "About damn time! Gotta see how is and make him pay for making me worry!" Zombina said and bolted in. And the rest was history. "That includes you, Bal." Namora said, realizing she was awake. "Why would he want to…" she murmured. "Because, he already forgives you. I'll have to talk to you later though..." Balboa nodded and slithered in the room reluctantly.

Namora laughed. All she has to do now is the prep the the four idiots for their visit with Zeke. With a little help from Widowma of course.

…

Prey to Biographies?!

Corva Rave

Species: Harpy

5'9/175cm!

Breast Size: C cup

Species: Harpy

Age: 27

Birthday: April 18

Occupation: Tactics Coordinator of M.O.O.N.S

Corva Rave is not like most Harpies. She can retain memories exceptionally well and is known to be a great tactician. This wasn't always the case. Before Corva became a M.O.O.N.S member, she scavenged for anything edible and lived off what she could. She lived in such poor conditions that she would go extreme and sell herself if need be. Namora would find her and soon find out that she has useful intellect, thus giving her the M.O.O.N.S position. She has an unhealthy obsession of eating food off the ground.

Appearance: Corva has jet black hair, a tan complexion, and violet/purple irises. If she's not seen in uniform then she's in a pair of tight jeans, a red T-shirt and a long, white lab coat without sleeves. Her feathers are also Jet black with a healthy sheen. She resembles a lot like a Raven.

Personality: Corva Rave can come off a bit stand-offish toward people but that is her way of giving a big F*** You to the world for treating her so terribly. Her true personality is that of a teenager or an early teen. She can be very excitable and happy and enjoys socializing or pulling pranks on people.

Role(s): M.O.O.N.S Unit, Good friend of Namora

Traits:

Tactician: She is very efficient at leading an operation or her name isn't Corva.

Memory retention: She can remember things a lot easier than other Harpies

Flight: Flight

...

A/N This Chapter was a big thank you to the source material. Also, if you have a M.O.O.N.S. you'd like me to delve into, let me know! I LOVE character development! Thank you for the support, all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 A problems end

A/N: Now you're probably wondering,

'Where'd you go?!' Well, my computer got bodied beyond repair by a substance commonly consumed by humans on a day to day basis. A substance which consists of Two Hydrogen and one Oxygen. Anyway, it would be a long time before I could get another one hence the reason for my stupid long hiatus.

Here comes the fun!

…..

A few minutes later

Having so many Liminals in one place unnerved Zeke. Not to mention that they're all government agents. Sure, he took solace in the fact that none of them were out to kill him but that didn't change the creeping feeling in his spine. All these things made him more than a little antsy. Goddesses must hate me… He thought rather pathetically.

"If I had been there, I would have ripped their dicks straight off!" Zombina shouted boisterously. By now the situation had already been explained to the M.O.N. Of course M.O.N. were visibly peeved.

"So let me get this straight, some ass wipes kidnapped him and beat him to submission for that shit? What even is..!?" the zombie shouted, unable to finish her thoughts due to her frustration. "Tch.." the shapeshifter spat, "Pervs are the worst. What I wouldn't do to give them a nice blow to their egos." Corva nodded in agreement.

Zeke grumbled from being reminded of his experience. To be honest, a little peace and quiet would be great. However, mixed with Zombina's boisterousness and Manako's and Yukio's doting, that didn't seem possible. On the other hand, Star was surprisingly quiet rather than her usual belligerent self. Perhaps Namora said something to straighten her out.

The Monoeye held Zeke's hand like he was a patient on his deathbed while Yukio would stroke his head in an affectionate manner, her look now frozen again. He obviously knew that, beneath that stoic look, she was a satisfied Yuki-Onna. She kept asking him if he was okay or if he was feeling stressed and she even offered a massage if the time called for it.

"Yu, I'm fine I swear! I just need a break, that's all." he laughed awkwardly. She just nodded and continued her administrations.

"Don't speak! You'll be fine! I promise!" Manako cried. "For the fifth time, I'm not dying!" The injured man shouted in vain.

Tio sighed and chuckled, "Always in trouble, aren't you, Mr. Flora?" She gave Zeke a sad smile, seeing the bitterness in his battered face. "I know right? It's like he's a magnet for trouble. But that's the big man for you." Doppel said smugly and shrugged her shoulders.

Zombina laughed and stopped abruptly. "Yo Zeke, mind telling us how you know who these schmoes are and why you've never told us about them?" she asked with grim grin and hopped over to put him a headlock, nearly shoving the two girls out of the way, causing them to yelp in surprise.

"Ouch ouch! Hey!" he whined, slightly muffled by her arms and buxom chest. Soon, though, a tail wrapped around her waist and yanked her back a ways. "Ma'am, he is injured and has been through a lot today so if you could kindly step away from our client, that would be much appreciated." growled a very irritated Balboa.

"Hey! Watch where you're yanking! I just got some new skin grafted!" Zombina growled.

"Secondly, he only met us schmoes today. Though I don't see why you would care. Seeing as you weren't there when he was actually in trouble." Balboa said, pointing accusingly. Zombina's eye twitched and she felt her blood grow heated in a metaphorical sense.

"Alright… Ms. I-like-to-molest-guys-in-hospital beds. 'Don't be sad' 'mwah mwah mwah!'" the Zombie mocked and made kissy faces. Balboa blushed in embarrassment and was only amplified when Vesp let loose a quick," Pfft, HAHAHA-" then Vesp quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh jeez.." Corva muttered.

"That was a misunderstanding." Balboa stuttered a little.

"Misunderstanding my ass! What? Haven't seen enough action so you gotta dig to the bottom of the barrel, eh?"

"This is coming from Zombie who literally can't get any!" The Lamia countered haughtily.

"Ouch…" Doppel hissed. Manako, who had positioned herself next to Doppel, stared panically at the two.

"You looking for a fight, scales? 'Cause we can throw down right now!" she shouted, pounding her her right bicep. Balboa and Zombina's forehead clashed against each other, both giving each other death glares. Before the situation escalated any further Tio barged between the two and held them off at bay.

"Aww… It was just getting good!" the Inugami finally spoke. Vesp glared at her in which Star shrugged in response. Vesp looked on at the action. It didn't take a genius to know that they got off on the wrong foot. Really, the only one who was paying for all this was Zeke.

"Damn, guys! Give the man some space."

Everyone turned their head to see Ms. Smith closing the door behind her. Ignoring her entrance however, Yukio quickly repositioned herself at the head of the bed.

Zeke somewhat knew the newcomer. It was a breath of fresh air to see another human. "H-hey..." Zeke greeted tiredly.

"Yeesh. I heard about what happened so I was gonna stop by regardless. Y'know, my job and whatnot." her aura changed when she gave a grim glower in Zombina's and Balboa's direction, "Though I wish it was under better circumstances." She finished slowly, causing the two to flinch at her oppressive presence.

Boy do I wish. Zeke thought. "So, why'd you rush here?" he asked. "Eh... Because of these four. Yoko called and they came running," she answered casually.

Zombina gave a thumbs up, Manako gazed away bashfully and blushed, Tio put on a bright smile, and Doppel just rolled her eyes and grinned. Yukio felt that urge again. It was stronger this time and it wouldn't go away. A small leer made its way on her face as she subconsciously drew closer to Zeke. The injured man gulped when he saw her inching closer. Her chair stood right next to the head of the bed and she drew his head to the side of her breast. "Umm… Yukio?" Vesp squeaked, watching as mist formed around her like a barrier.

Not realising what she was doing, Yukio released her grip and apologized profusely. Zeke gave her an unsure look and shook it off. What's with her? He mused.

"And hey, Balboa right? The only reason we didn't respond to the incident was because we were told not to. Monster Therapy is Namora's schtick, not mine. Unless I get a well deserved pay raise, he's your problem." Smith explained plainly.

The Lamia leered for a bit before sighing in defeat, letting the Zombie harumph in victory. Zeke's brow crumpled however when he realized something.

"Hey… How long were you listening?"

Before she could answer, she was immediately cut off.

Star gasped. "Hey! I remember you! You gave me the clothes and the food! Yeah! yeah! Thanks a mil! Now I'm part of M.O.O.N.S!" Star shouted excitedly at Smith. Said agent glared at her while the rest of M.O.N. had a look of surprise.

"That explains the get-up.." Doppel muttered, her unanswered question now enlightened.

What the hell were you thinking, Yoko? Smith thought. "...Why?" She asked and leered at Star. Balboa spoke up, "After the incident, Namora thought it would be wise to put her natural skills to good use. So she is M.O.O.N.S as well." Smith's eye twitched.

"With that out of the way, what now? We wait for Lady?" Corva asked, stretching her wings. She would have sat weren't for the fact that the room was practically overflowing.

"It's seems like the only course of action, really." Balboa responded. Yukio was staring at Zeke until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to straighten in surprise. "Hey. Zeke here needs some alone time. We should leave him alone for now. As a courtesy." Vesp whispered. Yukio took a minute to look at Vesp then at Zeke before deciding that maybe she was right.

"Okay.." she muttered and rose from her seat. She stood next to Vesp and gave into her small talk. It wasn't long before they were having a pleasant conversation about Vesp's taste in clothes. Vesp's personality was helpful with that. Hearing the sacred term 'clothing', Tio was quick to give in her input.

Corva and Doppel more or less hit it off due their mischievous nature. They talked about the different pranks they pulled on the bad guys and/or people they came across. Corva was curious about one thing though. "How did you guys meet Zeke anyway?" The harpy questioned.

"Heh, that's a fun question. I'll give you the abridged version. Big guy over here attracts nothing but baddies for some odd reason. We first met him when he was about to be food for some super depraved Vamp who called herself 'The Princess of the Night'. We beat the crap out of her and later found out her name was Dracul, Vladia." Doppel reminisced and laughed.

"You mean Mono, Tio, and I. You didn't do shit." Zombina murmured. "Fuckin dead of night and none of us got any sleep."

Manako spoke up, "Yeah.. I remember that. He was so deathly scared of all of us that we could have sworn he had a heart attack." Manako took a quick glance at Zeke who shuddered at the memory.

"She was a Vampire so it took a little more than some rubber bullets to bring her down. We had to get Tio to hold her down after Manako squared her in the head with a shot from her rifle," Smith continued.

"After that, Smith did her thing and deported her back to Transylvania. We also found out Mr. Flora was really nice guy even if a little yellow," Tio chuckled, "His conscience nearly tore him to pieces until he rewarded us somehow."

Zeke groaned as he listened to one of his earlier confrontations. He remembered that night all to well.

Zeke laid backwards on the bed with fatigue slowly nagging at him. He had to admit, seeing them talking to each other made him envious. If it wasn't obvious, it reminded him of his lack of company that he used to have. Even now he had a hard time keeping up a decent conversation with Yukio that wasn't 'yes' ,'no', or, 'Uh-huh'.

To see these mon- Liminals do it so easily was almost infuriating but now wasn't the time to lose his his cool. Zeke sighed. A knock sounded on the door. A voice could also be heard.

"Alright, clear out everyone. It's time for a little chat." Namora called out.

Everyone sighed. "Alright, pally. See ya later!" The Zombie said with her classic grin. She gave him a hard wink and noogied his head which caused another leer from Balboa.

"At least try to keep yourself out of trouble this time." Doppel quipped. Zeke just rolled his eye "And you put on some clothes," he retorted. Doppel stuck out her tongue.

"Good luck, Mr. Flora! Hope we see each other when you're better!" Tio said kindly and bowed, nearly knocking Corva over. It made her squawk.

"Get better soon, please…" Manako said quietly. Soon all of them were out the save for Smith and the M.O.O.N.S. Smith pushed her glasses and gave a silent "Jeez…"

"Look. I hope things get better. At this rate, you're worse than darling-kun and that's saying something," She chuckled dryly. Zeke pursed his lips and continued to listen. "Just know that Yukio will take care of you. She is a good woman. Hopefully this program works for the best. See ya later."

With that, she was gone. The M.O.O.N.S also made their exit per demand of their superior. They said their goodbyes in hopes that they may one day properly apologize for what happened this day.

This left only Yukio and Zeke.

"Hey…. I may not understand everything but, I appreciate your concern." The man said meekly.

"You don't hate me?.."

This came as a surprise. He had every reason to, but he didn't. After all, it technically wasn't her fault.

"Why would I? It wasn't your fault as far as I'm concerned. I mean, it's not to say I'm a little on edge. But I definitely don't hate you. " he responded.

With that, a rare smile appeared on her face. She took game game deep breath and exhaled, her straight face returning. "Then I await your return young master. I shall make daily visits and uphold your household until you return. It is the least I can do." The ice elemental bowed and headed out the door. Zeke could barely see Namora give her something before the door shut.

…

"Large types and their enormous boobs l swear…" Doppel commented as she examined the last M.O.O.N.S member. Widowna had finally arrived after having to take an alternate route. Her zipper was still broken so her suit hung loosely against her chest, leaving little to cover it.

Not that she cared in slightest.

Widowna to nearly drag her spidery legs on the floor just to keep from hitting the ceiling. "How did you get up here?! Scratch that, how'd you even get in here?!" Smith shouted while subtlety comparing Tio's chest with the Arachne's.

Zombina was comforting a sobbing Manako in the background. "Am I cuuursed?!" Manako would moan.

"The Extraspecies elevator,"

"Ah, well that makes se-"

"Shaft."

This made Namora flinch as well as Smith. "They tried to stuff me in the elevator, but my legs were a tad to big. So I climbed the elevator shaft." Widowna explained. Namora dragged her hand down her cheeks and sighed quickly.

"Fine. Nope, it's fine. Perfectly fine. A-okay. Just get through the day Yoko. We're almost done." The agent mumbled incoherently. "Alright, Boys! Get your sorry asses in here!" Namora shouted. The sound of scurrying footsteps, and stomps, could be heard from the waiting room.

"Wait, Lady. Do I not get to see him first?" Widowna asked with slight earnest.

"No! You can't even fit through the door!" She rebutted.

"Fair enough. Perhaps I could just say hi?"

Namora thought for a second. It didn't seem fair that everyone else got to say hi except for her. Then again, time was wasting away so she needed to act quick. "Fine. I'll give you a couple minutes but we really need to wrap this up," the agent decided. "I won't be long." Widows says cooly.

"See to it that you aren't." Namora finished. Widowna made haste and opened the door to Zeke's room and started with a hi before asking a series of questions and also prepped him for the coming encounter. Satisfied that he was okay, she returned to the group just in time for the assailants to arrive.

The four deviants looked inside and saw the group of women. Their eyes widened and darted around to get a good look at all of them. "Duuude! Is this real?" one of the humans whispered. "What a glorious sight!" the kobold squealed silently, admiring the way Vesp's suit hugged her figure. "There she i-is…" the second human's voice faltered when he saw Yukio, remembering why they were here. The orc teenager winced when he saw the dark glares of…. Well everyone.

"Pay attention and stick with me. One wrong move and they will have no problem tearing you a new one. They already want to." Namora's icy voice reached them harshly and they quickly followed her. "Here." she stopped in front of his room. They gulped. "You are here to apologize. And you will listen to everything he has to say. You louse it up and you're done for, understand?" They nodded obediently.

"Alright. Go in."

…

Already, Zeke's fists were clenched. Without looking their direction, he heard the door open and listened to their footsteps. He grinded his teeth, his frustration rising again. He had a lot to say. Oh boy did he. For now, however, he was going to let them speak.

…

…

Their voices were stuck in their lungs. The pressure of who was going to speak first was unbearable. The kobold tugged on the collar of his uniform. He felt he needed to start. He was the one who started it, after all.

"Shit…" he muttered. He cleared his throat and spoke, "M-my name is Aie Guana, 4th year transfer student! I'd like to formally apologize for everything that happened today!" He then bowed in shame.

His voice annoyed Zeke. Not because it was scratchy or some such, but because of the complete 180 turn it took from the first time they met. All that confidence was gone and was replaced with what sounded like a fearful child. The young man said nothing and continued to listen.

One of the human boys were next. "My name is Kazaki, Guy: 4th year High school student. I'm really really really really really sorry! We don't know what came over us!" he started off strong but eventually lost his cool. He to bowed in shame.

 _STOP SOUNDING GENUINE_! Zeke screamed in his head. He refused to believe any word they said had weight to them. He had the urge to shout at them but held it back and continued to listen.

The orc spoke up. "I'm sorry…" he said pathetically. Guy nudged him roughly to make him give a better apology. "O-oh right. Eh, um.. My name is Gorvic. I, uh, don't have a last name but I am a 4th year transfer student. I'm sorry we beat you up… We're pretty stupid, I guess." He finished sullenly. Like the other two, he bowed in shame.

The incapacitated man's frustration was peaked. He wanted them to have semblance of the attitude they had beforehand so that the weight of his words had meaning. Now he felt the rush of anger he had been storing for so long slowly dissipate into something he didn't want.

Pity.

Finally, the last one spoke up. "I'm 4th year student: Miyazaki, Shirou. And on behalf of all of us, We sincerely apologize…" he choked. His heart was heavy with guilt, much like the others. Bowing like the others, he continued, "We're about as manly as shit stains. We understand that we don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Like hell you don't."

They winced at his toxic filled voice. "Do you see what you did to me?... LOOK!" he shouted and motioned at his casts and bandages. "And for what? Carnal lust!?" Zeke spat. "Or, perhaps, I was simply easy pickings! Thinking I was too pathetic to hang around a woman."

He paused for a moment. He noticed that they haven't raised their heads, simply accepting their beratement. "Are you even listening?!"

"Yes sir!" they all said.

Zeke sighed. He had a whole slew of things to say but it all left him. "DAMMIT!" he screamed out loud. Another silence dragged its ugly head. For some sick reason, he felt bad. He honestly, truly in a million years, shouldn't, but he did. He wanted to call them names, rub their faults in their faces, call them out on everything they had ever done in their whole useless lives! However, the words weren't there anymore. Neither was that hatred.

The thought of just letting them off so easily almost made him vomit, but there was nothing else to say.

"Leave."

"Wait, wha-!?"

"Go! Get out of here! I have nothing left to say to you."

They were reluctant to do so. Aie felt that they deserved more than that and the others felt the same. Looking at him however, they could see he wanted nothing more to do with them. "Let's go…" Miyazaki whispered. They nodded and preceded to exit the room.

A single tear left Zeke's eye.

…

"Remember his name well," Namora announced to the four students. "You owe him a great deal. So if ever see him again either avoid him or help him. See to it that this. Never. Happens. Again. Pull anything and to prison you all rot."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Right then. You are free to go. Your families are all here and know exactly what went down. Good luck. You'll need it." Namora finished.

They four of them started for the elevator with quickness. Namora could quickly tell that they had changed. Whether or not it was for the better, she did not know. What she did know was that today was finally over.

"Visiting hours are almost up. Please be sure to leave within a timely matter." sounded an intercom. Namora sighed. M.O.N. had already left which only left her team and Yukio. "Alright everyone, just head home today. I'll be taking Yukio home myself. Don't wait for me."

"Are you going to be okay?" the agent asked softly.

"Of course. You needn't worry about me. I am at peace." she said monotonously. Namora raised her eyebrow but let it be. She was indeed at peace from what she read on her face.

"Alright, let's get you home. Your hostfamily only needs to be here a couple days and he'll fine. Besides I called for a very special nurse to take care of him!" Namora said excitedly. Yukio simply nodded.

What Yukio didn't realize was that she went forward with phase two.

...

Next chapter: Chinese hopping… Nurse?!

Prey to Biographies?!

Say'ri Jiànkāng

Species: Zombie

Subspecies category: Chinese hopping Vampire/Jiang-shi

Height: 5'9/175cm

Breast size: F cup!

Age: Death at the age of 30. Can no longer age

Birthday: Returned to the living May 28th

Occupation: Nurse and Zeke's 2nd homestay

Say'ri is a dedicated nurse of decent caliber. Even before she died, she was nurse. Her life before is kept secret for she only cares about what she can do today. She often looks tired but that is due to her being dead. She seems to enjoy unintentionally flaunting body whenever possible and has no issue wearing risque clothing, which includes her Jiang-shi outfit, despite her job. As of late, she has been looking for a nice place to stay and a person to take care of medically.

Appearance: Say'ri can be normally seen in her Jiang-shi outfit (a more sexual variant of tradtional Chinese burial clothes) carrying a bunch of spell tags. When she is not in that outfit, she is in her nurse outfit or a multitude of risque outfits. Say'ri has a bluish pale complexion due to her death. Her eyes have since hollowed out and her irises are now an enigmatic, gray color. She sports long, black hair put in many unique braids.

Personality: Free thinking, Say'ri is an enigma at times, however she is very gentle and sisterly. Even though she is well aware of her clothes, she pays no mind and does what her job demands. Helping people get back to health is her joy. She doesn't act seductive save for her flaunting. However, this is because she can't stand the look of herself. All the clothing she wears is just front, for she thinks that everyone thinks she's ugly. She is mostly seen as a cozy person to be around especially when sick or injured. She is also fiercely loyal.

Role: Zeke's homestay.

Traits: Medical Officiant: Say'ri treats her medical abilities very seriously. Almost like a religion.

Flexibility: Much like any Jiang-shi, she suffers rigor mortis. When does her stretches properly, however, she is as flexible a a cord.

Sisterly: She is like a big sister to everyone. You can talk to her about anything.

Spell tags: Say'ri carries a bunch of them around. She uses them for her job for when something specific needs to be done. However, they can be really hard to take off due to there magical effects. Funny enough, she has a faux Spell tag that says 'Free Will' always hanging on her forehead. (Note: Spell tags have been outlawed in many countries, including Japan, due to their mind control properties over Jiang-shi. Only Law enforcement and Jiang-shi's themselves can carry them)

A/N A lot has happened over the past few months. I got a job, had to move to places, place money elsewhere and whatnot. So it's been really difficult to keep up on everything. Good news I'm starting to my rhythm going and hopefully I can get things moving again! Wish me luck!


End file.
